Emperor of Dragons
by Lord Esthomeus Heartunderblade
Summary: Will be rewritten
1. Life 1: Awakening!

_That person's hair, it was beautiful and attractive._

_That's what I thought when I was covered with blood—A bright blonde color_

_More brilliant than the light, much warmer than the sun…_

Hyoudou Issei is my name but my friends call me Ise. I'm currently experiencing the time of my youth, being surrounded with friends and being a teenager that always hangs out with them which are mostly girls. Students with whom I'm not familiar with often say "Isn't that Ise-san?", and make me wonder how they knew my name.

The answer was simple, that's because I, Hyoudou Issei is one of the two prince of the school. I don't really know why I was proclaimed as prince like that Yuuto Kiba-san, I'm not like him, I do not own a super handsome face and attractive aura but the people around me would always say that I just think that.

One of the things that I was well known of was, I am the most diligent and nicest guy on the campus. I don't also know how I got that title but I'm alright with that, because a certain _someone _once taught me to be a good and forgiving person. My life was pretty normal, but it changed when _it _happened.

"Please go out with me!"

A confession from a girl, the very first one that I've accepted.

Though many girls tried to confess to me, I didn't returned their feelings, but somehow I failed to reject this girl in front of me, Yuuma Amano. I have seen many cute girls, but I've never felt this way before. My heart experienced for the very first time the feeling that was called love.

On our first date I gathered all of my knowledge on how to make a girl happy, by accompanying her shopping, strolling around in the mall and eating at a restaurant. I really managed to have fun, being with Yuuma-chan was very enjoyable, I never had the thought of anything negative. We had fun throughout the day, and in a blink of an eye, it was already getting dark.

"Issei-kun I want to go somewhere!"

Being the oblivious guy, I went with her in a park that was away from the town. The park was empty, besides from us, there were no one on the said place, but I didn't really mind that part since I was walking alongside Yuuma-chan.

"Today was really fun, ne Issei-kun?"

Yuuma-chan said while hastening her pace, I slowly caught to her and I kept my distance while following her. Somehow, a part of me was yelling that I should run, but I didn't obey nor thought of running.

"_Hey Issei-kun….? Could you please die for me?"_

"….Huh?"

"_I said, could you die for me?"_

She said it again with a laugh, I was thinking that it was a joke but my body was sweating heavily. There was no doubt that her words had killing intent on them.

**-BASA-**

That moment, a pair of black wings grew out on Yuuma-chan's back. They were absolutely darker than the night sky and it gave me the chills while staring at them, instead of admiring them, I feel disgusted while staring at her black wings. Yuuma's eyes also changed and it was really scary, the atmosphere in the park dropped it's temperature and I my body froze, the sweat in my body added the coldness, I tried to run but my feet wouldn't move.

"_I had fun with you; you're just like a child who got a great toy."_

In her hands, a bright energy appeared in the form of spear, it was releasing buzzing sounds heavier than those games in the arcade centre.

Then there was a sound of wind with a nasty noise. It felt like something was pierced through by a super sharp object, then I realized that the spear that Yuuma-chan was holding was embedded into my stomach. The pain was excruciating and I followed what my mind told me, I tried to remove the spear that was struck into my stomach. My head became dizzy and my vision became blurry. I heard light footsteps walking towards me, but I don't even have the strength to move my head.

"_Sorry. You were a threat to us so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." _

I heard the footsteps walking away, but it was replaces by a flapping sound, the sound of wings being used. I collapsed in the ground while catching my breath, my hands were still trying to grab the spear that was embed in me. I used the remaining strength left in my body to pull the spear away, that moment, I felt a strength I never had rushed into my hands. The spear was removed and I felt a pair of hands was supporting me.

"_It seems that I made it in time. But you have one nasty wound there. Tell me, have you been cheating on a fallen angel Ise? Fufufu."_

I heard a familiar voice, and I tried to open my eyes. Despite the blurry vision, I saw a blonde hair; the color was the same just like back then. The prettiest hair that I always caress when I was younger. The hair of the girl who taught me about being nice and understanding to others.

"Gabriel…san?"

"_Fufu, I'm glad that you remember me. But you must rest now, that dragon will talk to you later…"_

Before I lost consciousness, I felt a warm feeling taking over my lips.

* * *

**Life 1: Throwing away humanity!**

The place was full of flowers and butterflies along with some dragonflies that were flying. A little kid with brown hair was chasing them while giving a hearty smile on his young face, he was about to catch one but he suddenly tripped.

The boy started to cry while holding his knee. That moment, a woman with a bright curly blond hair walked towards him and patted his head. The boy slowly stopped crying as he wept the tears on his eyes.

"_It's okay Ise, there were no wounds…"_

The woman said in a gentle comforting tone and the boy named Ise looked at his knee. The wound that was there earlier suddenly disappeared without leaving a trace.

_I remember this… This happened when I was a kid._

This was definitely a dream. Because those memories were stored in the deepest parts of my brain, and even if I imagine it, it will never be this realistic.

Just as I thought of that, the place around me disappeared taking all of my senses. Instead, it was replaced by a fiery place with a giant silhouette. That's very strange, since the fire wasn't hurting me despite the fact that I was touching it.

**[So, you finally awakened huh?]**

I heard a mysterious voice within my head. It was an intense voice with low volume. I don't recall this voice. But somehow I felt that I knew this person...

**[I'm over here.]**

Suddenly, the gigantic silhouette moved closer to me, it had big scary eyes. The color of its eyes were blood-red with a jaw that comes up to it's ears where a lot of sharp fangs were growing out. There was a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales which covered its body were red like magma. It had thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws were very sharp and curvy which made it look terrifying. And on top of that, it seemed really gigantic because of its two pairs of wings which were spread to the sides.

I know this appearance; it was the one of dragons.

**[That's it. That's the right deduction. I have been trying to talk to you for the whole time. But, because your powers were sealed, my words didn't reach you. Finally. Finally I am able to appear in front of you.]**

I don't get what he said, but he was trying to talk to me? What is he saying? Why am I here in the first place? I was on a date with Yuuma-chan and….

**[That's right, you were almost dead. But thanks to whatever reason, you're still alive.]**

"Huh!? That was real? Yuuma-chan was a black angel that kills people?"

**[They are called fallen angels. From the name alone you can tell that they were former angels. They probably thought that you were a Sacred Gear possessor that why they killed you before you even get persuaded by devils nor angels…]**

The dragon told me as I stopped my current thoughts. Angels? Devils? Fallen Angels? What is this? Do such beings exist? But seeing this dragon-san in front of me somehow makes me believe it! But, why am I here in the first place? And who is this Dragon!?

**[You already know about me… That _woman _told you about the beginning when you were still a child correct? Well then, let's meet again partner.]**

Just when the dragon disappeared, I felt something changed in my body. My left arm was replaced by something that was covered by red scales with very sharp claws.

* * *

When I woke up, I found my self staring at the familiar ceiling. So it was a dream! Apparently I had a weird dream, a dragon talking to me and Gabriel-san appearing in my memories. By the way, I wonder what happened with my date with…. Yuuma-chan.

When I remembered the happenings last night, I quickly sprung out of bed and looked at my stomach. There was no trace of any wounds nor any pain, but the memory of Yuuma-chan with the spear was quite clear in my head. But then I saw the weird changes in my left arm, the scaled arm were there and the feeling was real.

"Waah!"

I tried to get it off to no avail. The thing on my left arm seems like it was a part of my body, this thing was giving a pulse and I can clearly feel everything with it. No way! That was real!? Yuuma-chan and the spear were real!?

Just when I was panicking on how to explain this to my friends, I noticed a thick diary that was placed in the top of my desk. It was the first time that I saw it, but it looks dusty and old, I slowly walked towards the diary and opened it. The owner of this diary was none other than Gabriel-san who took care of me when I was younger.

Since I was abandoned when I was baby, Gabriel-san was the one who took care of me. She was the one who raised me until I was ten years old, all the money, furniture and this house that I lived in was owned by Gabriel-san. She was like an angel, she was very beautiful and in those ten years that I was with her, I never remember her aging even a little. It's just like she was timeless. But six years ago, Gabriel-san suddenly disappeared leaving me all of her teachings and beliefs.

I don't know where she is nor how to contact her, but every month, she still sends me money for my daily necessities. I have tried to ask the bank where she was sending money, but the bank never told me anything about her. I also grew up with knowledge about domestic chores and basic manners, never a day in my life did I forget about Gabriel-san and her teachings.

"….Her teachings…"

She always told me stories about angels and other races like devils and dragons. She also told me that a God never exists anymore, but I was a kid back then, I never thought that all of those were true.

"Then... you must be Ddraig?"

**[Right you are partner. All of her stories were real, and now you have discovered that you're this generations Sekiryuutei.]**

Hearing what the dragon said, I looked at my left arm as I remembered what Gabriel-san said to me when I was younger.

'_Ise, in time you will realize that you're the Sekiryuutei. It is up to you whether you will take the path of light or the path of destruction, but I believe that you will be the greatest Sekiryuutei that will exist.'_

"Gabriel-san…"

**[I'll tell you everything you want to know. But I think that you might be late for something.]**

I looked in the clock and it was already 8:30 and I was going to be late in school! I took my uniform but I remembered that my arm was still in the dragon form.

**[Yes yes, I'll make it disappear. If you want it to appear just say it to me.]**

With his words the dragon arm disappeared and I managed to get in my uniform and eat some bread that the aunt was selling in the bakery. I ran at the direction towards school, and I couldn't help but notice that my speed was unnatural. I was even faster than the train that was running on the tracks.

**[Yes, since you have awakened your power it's natural for you to be stronger than ordinary humans.]**

I ignored Ddraig's words as I slow down when I was near the Kuoh Academy. I tried to act normal as I greeted the familiar faces that were waving their hands at me, I tried to search for the fallen angel but I couldn't see her anywhere. It also seems that my friends lost their memories about Yuuma-chan.

* * *

Just when I'm about to walk towards my class, I happened to pass by a little kid with white hair and dark gold eyes. The school's mascot, Koneko Toujou-san. I don't know why but my body reacted and shivered and I felt the dragons arm almost summoned itself. I looked at Toujou-san and I was surprised to see that she was already 10 meters away from and she was forming a fighting stance.

"….Dragon…."

She said in a low voice as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind me. Because of my heightened senses I managed to evade her attack and jump out of the window. By the way, I'm on the third floor that's why it couldn't be helped that I landed while smashing my body hardly in the ground. Normally I should have broken bones, but just like what the Dragon said to me earlier, not only my senses but also my body is getting stronger.

With all of my strength, I ran towards the old school building hoping to hide from Toujou-san who wants to attack me for some reason. But when I arrived at the area where a lot of trees were growing, I felt the same sensation when I was with Toujou-san. But this time, there are more of them. I shivered in fear because this feeling was very uncomfortable and a part of my was saying that I should run… again.

"Ara ara what do we have here? The second prince of Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

The first one to appear was the black haired beauty, Himejima-sempai. Then after a few seconds, the ones who arrived at the spot were Toujou-san, Kiba-kun and lastly, the crimson haired princess of the school, Gremory-sempai.

"To think that this boy is a dragon, why didn't we sensed it earlier?"

Gremory-sempai said as she stared at me with amusement, though she was smiling, I can't helped but to feel terrified by her beautiful face. It's just like Gabriel-san's when she was about to scold me for stealing a candy from another kid.

"Rias, I can sense a strong existence within this boy. It's stronger that all of us combined; do you think that he's one of the Dragon kings? Or is he a Heavenly dragon?"

"We'll find that out. Yuuto, attack him but don't inflict a critical injury or kill him."

"Understood Buchou!"

That moment, Kiba-kun moved like a flash, I didn't saw him nor his trajectory but I heard his movements. I predicted his trajectory and gathered all of my strength in my left hand, I used the power in my feet to leap on his direction and released the power gathered in my hand and punched it towards him.

***DOGUN***

My punch blew off a gust of wind and destroyed many trees on the path, I looked at the damage that I have done and I was very surprised…

…I was surprised because Kiba-kun wasn't anywhere near the spot.

"Such a power, but it's useless if you can't hit me!"

I felt a hard thing being smashed at my back, but the force wasn't enough to knock me down. I again used my inhuman speed to get away but Kiba-kun who was faster than me caught up and slashed me with his sword. I told Ddraig to summon the dragon's arm and I used it to block the sword that Kiba-kun was swinging.

"Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet… It's the first time that I've seen it…"

Gremory-sempai said and all of the people around her gasped. Even Kiba-kun who was attacking me suddenly retreated and stood in front of Gremory-sempai as if to protect her.

**[Partner, they are devils… I don't sense any killing intent or hostility from them, they must've been alerted since a dragon entered their territory without permission. Try to speak with them, since you've just awakened you cannot defeat them in your state.]**

Nice idea dragon-san! That way I can clear the misunderstandings and probably live in this situation!

"…Umm, I think we have a misunderstanding…"

I said as I made the dragon's arm disappear and sit down on the ground, declaring that I don't want to fight. Surprisingly, Gremory-sempai nodded and ordered Kiba-kun to lower his sword. The other people also stopped their battle formation and looked at me with an intrigue face.

"If that's the case, let's talk in the club room. I will have to ask a lot of questions…"

With that I was dragged into the old school building by the devils.

* * *

"So, you've just recently discovered that you were the Sekiryuutei? That must be very surprising."

I nodded my head at Gremory-sempai's question as I sip the tea that Himejima-sempai prepared. Surely this oolong tea can match Gabriel-san's earl gray, but that's not the point. Right now I'm inside the old school building and I'm currently surrounded by devils, I was now really convinced that Toujou-san and Kiba-kun were devils because of the wings growing on their back. Also, I've never expected the two "Onee-sama" of the school to be actual devils.

"Then, is there anyone else in your family that owns a sacred gear or something?"

Gremory sempai asked and I stopped drinking my tea while looking at the window with depressed eyes. I smiled bitterly as I put the cup of tea in the table silently.

"I was abandoned as a baby, I don't know if I have any family."

"If that's the case, how did you live till now?"

"I was raised by this woman… "

I said as Gremory-sempai showed an intrigue expression. Even if she ask, I don't know any information about Gabriel-san, I don't even know her last name.

**[This boy was raised by one of the Seraphs, Gabriel…]**

The red dragon arm appeared and said those words. Silence filled the room as Gremory-sempai and the others looked at me with an unimaginable expression taking on their faces. What? What is it? Is there something wrong with Gabriel-san….. Wait a minute….

"EH!? THE GABRIEL FROM THE BIBLE RAISED ME!?"

I yelled out my surprise, never in my life did I thought that Gabriel-san was the great archangel that was mentioned in the bible! I was raised by an important angel next to Michael! And I didn't even know that!

**[…So you really thought that the woman who raised you wasn't an angel? Then how do you explain your wounds that always heal? Including the wound that you got from that fallen angel last night…]**

"So, Gabriel-san was the one who healed me from that wound?"

**[Right you are partner. But seriously, don't acquire another injury like that; Gabriel cannot heal something beyond that. She might really fall you know~]**

The dragon-san said the last part with a mischievous voice and Gremory-sempai showed a cute blush when she heard that. Seriously, what's going on here? I couldn't understand anything right now!

**[I meant to say that Gabriel used her body to heal you overnight. I'm really surprised that she didn't fall, but I'm sure that if she did that again she won't be so lucky, that's why you better start learning about healing medicine.]**

"…."

Now it was my turn to blush madly, if what this dragon said was true, I don't know how to face Gabriel-san when I meet her again. Seriously, I need to learn about healing medicine just like Ddraig said. But right now, there's a more important task to do.

"That's right… I was attacked by a fallen angel yesterday. She was saying something about Sacred Gears. Does Gremory-sempai know anything?"

"Yeah, it has been rumored that the fallen angels were killing humans with Sacred Gears. Since you don't know about them, let me explain, Sacred Gears were an irregular power which is bestowed to certain humans. For example most of the people whose name is recorded in the history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in the history."

"Presently there are people who have Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess Sacred Gear within their body." Himejima-sempai continued with Gremory-sempai's explanation.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears which are a threat to the devils and fallen angels. Just like yours, but having the red dragon emperor inside will be very fortunate to them, so maybe they've failed to recognize your Sacred Gear that's why they tried to dispose you."

S-Scary! So fallen angels are like that? To be expected from evil angels, even I feel that the devils are a lot nicer than them. Based on my perspective with Gremory-sempai and the other devils.

"But now, you've known about out existence it will be a pressure for you."

"What do you mean sempai?"

"It won't be long until the fallen angels discover that you're the Sekiryuutei. They will try to persuade you to join their organization, as devils we might also try to do that, but it is up to you to choose in which faction you will join. Since you were raised by the archangel Gabriel, the chance of you joining the Heavens is high, and we devils are enemies with the angels, that's why I will warn you that you should not go in certain places when you've joined them…"

She was correct, as a human/dragon, I will be forced to join one of those factions. Though I certainly won't join the fallen angels side, I will not also join the devils side. The chances of me joining the angels are high. But if that's what Gabriel-san wanted, she should've trained me when I was a kid to slay devils and join them but she did not.

"Gabriel-san wanted me to have a normal life…"

But that's not possible now that I've discovered the fact that I am the Sekiryuutei. Though I also want a normal life, that won't be possible, especially since the Vanishing Dragon is surely awake like me. That's what Gabriel-san always told me, that the opposite of the Welsh dragon is also awake.

**[Our destiny to fight will never change. That's why it will be better for you to get stronger while the white one isn't aware yet…]**

But what should I do? If I had the choice I will join Gabriel-san but…

She raised me to be a normal human, she doesn't want me to get involve but she also knows that I will discover this. But she still tried to make me feel normal, and now that I discovered the truth, what will I do? I don't want crush her expectations but there's nothing I could do now.

"Then… I won't join any factions…"

"Huh?"

"I will remain in the human's as a dragon. I won't assist anyone and I will not also declare hostility in anyone except those who threatened me."

As if being amused by my statement, Gremory-sempai showed a smile.

"Then as long as you keep that resolve, you are free to do anything. But if you want help, we will come to your aid, but please don't act rashly and kill our kinds because we are simply called devils."

"I know that there are some devils who are good while others are bad. Just like fallen angels, I will train myself to be stronger and my only goal is to stay alive and defeat the Vanishing Dragon with my power."

I declared as I stood and looked at my red dragon arm.

**[What a promising host. Then let's work hard and not get killed, partner.]**

* * *

_**Please kindly review, if you got any questions just PM me.**_


	2. Life 2: Boosted Gear

After talking with the devils on the Occult research club, we made a pact, they will treat this like nothing happened. They will also alert all of the devils in the school of my presence, in exchange, I will not reveal anything about them nor create any mischief because of my newfound power. Before they let me off, they sent Kiba-kun to escort me back in my own classroom. It certainly is weird to have someone attacking you earlier to accompany you.

"Ah, please don't act leisurely, specially now since other beings can sense you as a dragon."

Kiba-kun reminded before leaving, I gave a small nod as I returned in the room. As expected, I can't calm down because I keep sensing presence of other beings moving around freely inside the city. And I can also feel that there were a few that was observing the school from afar, this was scary. Just like when Gabriel-san was scolding me about something.

**[Calm down partner, if you get that tense your presence will be a lot more noticeable.]**

Deep inside me, the Welsh Dragon said, though he was right I can't calm down after hearing such a thing. There were fallen angels roaming around this city, I may meet Yuuma-chan again and I am not looking forward in seeing her again after she almost killed me.

_By any chance Ddraig, will I meet Gabriel-san again?_

That was my question, since I haven't been able to talk nor see her for six years I was really yearning for her. I want to ask many questions and know her reason for not telling me about this earlier. I also want to know why she left me.

**[You long for her, huh? Well I will tell you this partner, Gabriel never left you in the first place… She was always watching you throughout your growth; every night when you're asleep she will appear on your room and stay with you for a few hours. She will occasionally put you into deep slumber and she will sleep beside you. Gabriel was really attached to you that's why she never left you.]**

I became silent when I hear what Ddraig said that, Gabriel-san never left me? But…

**[She only distanced herself and spend less time with you, because if she continue to be with you in this weak form, the possibility of someone using you as her weakness will increase. She didn't want you to be in danger that's why she did that.]**

_Hearing those words, I want to cry Ddraig. I am grateful to Gabriel-san for raising me and I also want to meet her. But I will do that when I'm stronger, so she will not have to worry about me being in danger. If the tales about Ddraig being able to match Gods are real, I will use that power to protect Gabriel-san for the rest of my life._

**[But in order to do that you need to get stronger partner. Though it'll be long before you surpass Gabriel, you have all the time to train, I don't know why but you are born with a long life-span partner.]**

_Really!? I can live longer than ordinary humans?_

**[Being the Sekiryuutei it's normal for you to have a lifespan of 1,000 years because you were born as a human. But the current you have a lifespan that doesn't have an end, basically, the only thing that can cause your death is injuries like what you gained last night. That's why you need to be careful partner.]**

_I see, so I'm partially immortal huh? Then is it possible for me to control the thing that is called Juggernaut Drive? According to Gabriel-san's diary it has the power to release all of the power of the heavenly dragons. And the cause for that is shredding the possessor's lifespan, but what if you said is real then maybe I can use it without shredding my life?_

**[That is true, though normally it will shred lifespan even if you were reincarnated; your lifespan carries unlimited energy. A very weird energy, I don't know the exact reason, but it may be possible because of your blood. I don't know what kind of blood is flowing through you but I can tell that you came from a very powerful bloodline. As for the Juggernaut Drive, it is near impossible to master it completely, but I guess that you can use it with a time limit using that energy.]**

_Bloodline huh? I don't know anything about my family, but I think that Gabriel-san knows something… I don't really care about them since they abandoned me, I only care for Gabriel-san and my friends._

As the time passed, I chatted with Ddraig, and before I knew it, the class already ended. The whole day I was on my seat staring at the window and thinking about some matters, I even forgot to eat lunch or snacks. I grabbed my bag and prepared to leave but before I left the class, the blonde prince greeted me.

"Hey there Issei-kun, can you come with me for a moment? Buchou and the others have something to say."

I nodded dumbly as I followed Kiba-kun back to the old school building. I have no idea for the horrors that were waiting for me.

* * *

Arriving at the clubroom, I was greeted by Himejima-sempai who was smiling while serving tea. Gremory-sempai was also there along with Toujou-san who was eating some donuts with ice cream.

"Issei-kun, no can I call you Ise? Today we have received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

Exiled-devils.

There are beings that are called as such. 'The devil who was turned into a servant-devil of a devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master'. Cases like that often occur. Devils are enormously powerful. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human. There would be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those devils leave their master's place and rampage across the surrounding area. That is an "exiled-devil". Just like stray dogs. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the devils. Even others such as angels and fallen angels see them as a threat and they would eliminate the exiled-devil whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a devil who does not abide by any rule.

Gremory-sempai explained to me the current happenings; currently there was a exiled devil on the loose and rampaging in the nearby end of town. They were ordered to hunt the exiled devil and eliminate it, but the question is, why am I involved? I tried to ask this at Gremory-sempai but she just answered.

"Because you may get mistaken by the fallen angels as the exiled one. This is also a good chance to view a battle and an experience for you who have just awakened."

Apparently, this devil was also abducting humans and eating them while hiding on some place. This was definitely serious, that's why Gremory-sempai should act, though I don't want to join, I need to stop the rampaging devil. I cannot stand idly while watching that abomination to kill innocent humans, I'm sure that Gabriel-san would do the same.

* * *

It was already midnight when we arrived in the other side of town, we went into the unused building that was surrounded by creepy looking trees and tall grass. And this is where the devil was consuming those humans to satisfy itself. I felt a shiver running in my spine and I summoned the dragon's arm, or as they call it, [Boosted Gear].

**[Boost!]**

With that sound I felt that my strength has raised, possibly stronger than my normal self.

"According to legends, the [Boosted Gear] doubles the power of the possessor every 10 seconds. By using it, the possessor can reach leader class angel, fallen angels and High class devils, and by mastering it, you could kill a God. What a terrifying Sacred Gear."

Gremory-sempai said as she stared at the [Boosted Gear] with an amazed expression. Just when were doing that, I smell a scent of iron it's a disgusting smell that somehow made my body react and increase the pressure that I was releasing.

"Sempai, that is the smell of blood… "

Toujou-san muttered and I quickly covered my nose, so that was the smell of blood! But why does it smell disgusting? Is it because of the devil who was killing and eating humans here?

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Is it really good to be here? I mean, I feel like vomiting because of the smell and I'm sure whoever did that was scary. That's why I feel scared, the only thing that was keeping me from running away was Gabriel-san's teachings that I still remember.

"Devils who become a master give traits to those who will become their servants. Yes it's probably about time I explain about it and the history of devils. Since you're a dragon, you should also need to learn about this kind of things."

"There was a three sided war between the devils, the fallen angels, and God with its angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba-kun continued after Gremory-sempai.

"The devils were no exception. Big devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Himejima-sempai continued on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the devils, the fallen angels and God. Even when the fallen angels and

God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down or else we will be in trouble."

Then Gremory-sempai spoke again.

"Then the devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the evil piece."

"…Evil pieces?"

"Devils with peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "chess" to their servant devils. It was sarcasm because most of the servants are devils that were reincarnated from humans.

Since then chess became a popular game in the world of the devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a "King". In our case that is me. From there they created 5 special traits which consist of Queen, Rook, Bishop, and Knight. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My knight is stronger!", or "No, my rook is stronger!" As a result high-class devils started to play a game like that of chess against each other using their servant devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway this game became very popular amongst the devils. Now there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their "pieces" and also how strong they are at the game affects the devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called "Piece collect" where they gather humans with talents and make them into their pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

Is that so? Devils rely on humans to save their race huh? But I wonder what will happen in the angels side, since God is already dead, how will they battle the other growing races? I have heard from Gabriel-san that fallen angels mate with humans to preserve their race, But I better not say that out loud, after all I'm still not sure whether that is real.

"I'm not a matured devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through or else I can't play. In short, my servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba-kun and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

Kiba-kun answered my question with a simple yes, I've also noticed that we have chatted for about ten minutes and we should really hunt the exiled devil-kun. Since I cannot stand this smell much longer.

After walking for another minute, I felt chills allover my body, Himejima-sempai also sensed the creature lurking on the darkness, that's why they've prepared a battle position.

**[Boost!]**

Wait a minute? How many times did this thing said the boost? I have been chatting for more than 11 minutes and this thing didn't stopped doubling my power, I can clearly feel the power but somehow I can't use it.

**[Partner you already have boosted your power to an extent where it should be enough to take down High-class devils. Why don't you try it? Though your starting power is not very impressive, it can increase by training.]**

Ddraig said it to me, really!? I can now match high class devils? Geez, this sure is easy, don't you think?

**[Still not enough, the past possessors can match middle-class devils without doubling their power. You still have a long way to go, by the way, you are close your limit. Better use this power before it restarts.]**

Suddenly, when I was chatting with Ddraig, Gremory-sempai stopped me from walking.

"_I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" _

A low voice which sounds like it's coming from below the ground. This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me.

"Exiled-devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"_Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..." _

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Aaaaah, I now clearly understand. This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a devil that I know of. From the shadows, a thing showed up. It was a topless woman. But the woman's body was floating. The next thing that appeared was the body of a gigantic beast. It was a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It was holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster had four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it is definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a devil? Well, since Gremory-sempai called it an "exiled-devil". Man, there are things like this as well!? I confirmed it again. Devils are scary! Gabriel-san why didn't you told me about these creatures!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"_You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!"_

The monster was barking, but Gremory-sempai just laughed with her nose. She wasn't scared!? Is she really a girl? No wait she's a high class devil after all, she must be very powerful. Just when I'm thinking about it, my Sacred Gear again yelled the 'Boost!' again. Deciding to try what Ddraig said, I walked in front and talked to Gremory-sempai.

"I know this is interfering with devil's business but… Can I try something on that monster? As a dragon I must atleast do something…"

Hearing my request, Gremory-sempai showed a troubled look. I know since because I was interfering with their business though I know nothing, but I need to know what I'm capable of doing as the Sekiryuutei. Though Gremory-sempai nodded, she ordered Kiba-kun, Himejima-sempai and Toujou-san to stand by and help me if something bad happened.

_Let's go Ddraig…_

**[Don't worry partner, with the last boost, you're in the state which is the same as ultimate-class devils. Just a little more and you could reach a Maou-class devil, you're a dragon so it's natural for you to be powerful.]**

**[Explosion!]**

With that sound, I felt the power surging through my body! I can see a blood red aura covering me and it was enough to make a large crater on the ground! My surroundings was also blown away, Gremory-sempai and the other was already 20 meters away and they have a surprised look on their faces! Hey how can you help me when you're that far!?

_So what can I do? Don't tell me that I need to fight at close range; I won't walk near that monster!_

**[You're a dragon and it also seems that you have the fond affinity for fire, well that devil can't harm you anyway. Just give it a punch or something, it's more than enough.]**

_Hey! What are you saying? I don't know how to breathe fire and I'm scared to walk near that thing!_

**[…]**

Just when I was panicking on what to do, I remember the earlier fight with Kiba-kun. I used my power to blew away the trees and stuffs without being close to Kiba-kun himself! That's what I will do!

Gathering all of the power in my left hand, I ran towards the devil while forming my stance, the devil also ran towards me while laughing creepily and swinging its spears on both hands. Just when we're a few meters away from each other, I released the power stored in my left hand and let the massive amount of power attack the devil.

***BAM!***

With my punch, the ground shook literally and the area where the creepy trees were standing was blown away! Because of my aura, there were none of them left; there was also a giant crater on the ground which has the size of more than 50 meters! The devil who was rampaging disappeared without a trace, don't tell me that it evaded my attack!?

**[No, there was nothing of the devil remains. It perished when your aura touched it along with the surroundings…"**

Whoa! Did I really do that!? I never imagined that I was this powerful! It was just a punch yet it was able to destroy so much with the giant devil.

* * *

I slowly walked towards the smiling Gremory-sempai with a shy face. I bowed and apologized for the surroundings that I destroyed but she shrugged it off like it was nothing. Himejima-sempai along with Kiba-kun congratulated me with an amazed expression on their faces.

"That was very impressive! To think that you can already match ultimate class devils in your state, the Sekiryuutei sure is scary!"

She totally ignored the destroyed surroundings!

"Yeah, Ddraig said that it was natural for dragons to be powerful…"

"But this is an absurd level of power! You just awakened and you could now reach a high class devil with you power?"

**[He sure is talented, he's not even in the balance-breaker yet though his starting power level is low, but he can store an insane amount of power. I'm sure that in just a little time, he will be the strongest Sekiryuutei…]**

Ddraig praised me! I'm so proud! Can you see this Gabriel-san!?

Just when I was smiling shyly, I felt all the power inside me being sucked out, the [Boosted Gear] also said the word 'Reset' and with that I lost all of my strength left me. I collapsed on the ground and immediately lost consciousness. But before I do, I heard a soothing voice resounding in the place.

"_You did a good job, my Ise…"_

* * *

**(Yuuto POV)**

Just as Issei-kun collapsed in the ground, we heard a feminine voice resounding on the area. That moment, a white figure appeared beside Issei-kun, the woman who appeared had a blond curly hair and a pair of innocent blue eyes, she also owns a great figure that can match Buchou and Akeno-san's. This woman who appeared was simply beautiful, and there were twelve white wings growing out of her back… then she must be

"Gabriel… It's a surprise to meet you here."

Buchou said with a serious expression, I guess she was also scared huh? One of the Seraphs is in front of us and we cannot stop trembling from the holy aura that she was releasing. Though she doesn't have any hostility or killing intent this was still very scary.

"_I'm sorry for the trouble of Ise, I'll take him from here."_

Gabriel-san said as she picked up Issei-san on the ground, she gently patted his head as she prepared to leave but she was stopped by Buchou.

"Do you intend to take the Sekiryuutei into the Angels side? Well I won't be surprised since you found him first and raised him after all."

Buchou asked but Gabriel-san shook her head with elegance.

"_Ise will take the path which he wishes to choose. I'll simply stand by his side no matter what he does… Even if that means that I will 'fall'."_

All of us were surprised by her statement, she didn't want to recruit the Sekiryuutei and she also won't object on whatever path he chooses? Moreover, she said that even if she falls she will still stand beside Issei-kun! She was really devoted to the Sekiryuutei, but for what reason?

That moment, Gabriel-san flew up in the sky while carrying Issei-kun on her shoulders.

"_Thanks for looking after him, don't worry, you'll see him tomorrow. He just needs to rest for a little bit."_

With those words, Gabriel-san left the place with the Sekiryuutei Issei-kun… Buchou stared at the sky for a moment before directing her gaze at the surroundings that Issei-kun destroyed with one punch. Surely he is a terrifying Sekiryuutei and it will be a big disadvantage for the devils if he joined the Angels side, and to think that he just recently awakened.

"What an interesting boy, now I wonder what will happen…"

* * *

What is this feeling? It is very familiar… Just like when I was a kid, when Gabriel-san was letting me use her lap as my pillow, yeah it's just like back then, the comfort that only Gabriel-san can give me.

"_La~"_

Also, that beautiful voice that was humming a lullaby, it is the same just like Gabriel-san's. Am I only dreaming? No, I don't want this to end… I really enjoyed this kind of things when I was still a kid. Even now I cannot resist calming down when I hear this…

Reluctantly opening my eyes, I found myself sleeping on the bed while getting my head patted by a stranger. My eyes stared for the figure for a second before my mind trembled, reminding me who was the woman that was in front of me.

"Ga-Gabriel-san!?"

Despite my surprise/panicked voice, the beautiful woman in front of me just smiled gently as she stared at me.

"Hello Ise, are you feeling alright?"

She asked but I couldn't resist my excitement that's why I hugged her immediately. I can feel her patting my head and gently stroking my hair. The feeling was very nice, her smell was intoxicating and her skin was very white and soft

"Gabriel-san, Gabriel-san…!"

"Yes Ise, I'm here and I'll stay with you…"

Because of my feelings, I unintentionally tightened my hug onto her, I expected her to resist or something but surprisingly, she didn't. She just returned the hug and continued to stroke my hair, it seems that in those six years she haven't changed by a bit.

"I know you have questions about your bloodline Ise, I just wish that I have the answer…"

As if reading my mind, Gabriel-san answered, though she was still hugging me, I felt that she had something in her mind as she suddenly pulled me towards her even more. But I'm surprised, in those six years Gabriel-san didn't change by a little, she's still as beautiful as ever. She still looks like on her early twenties.

"You've grown Ise, though you still have much to learn. But don't worry, I'm sure that your partner will take care of you."

She must be referring to Ddraig, yeah the dragon inside me will definitely help me! Just like what happened earlier, the heck do I know about fire magic? I'm not even sure if I can do those kind of things, sure I'm a dragon but I'm not a magician…

* * *

_**Yeah, this is chapter 2 and Ise's first experience with the boosted gear. Though he have a weak power, he can store an insane amount of power inside him, that trait makes him the strongest. Asia and the others will also join but in a different way...maybe?  
**_


	3. Life 3: The true awakening!

"Do you really have to go Gabriel-san?"

I asked the blonde haired beauty that was standing in front of me, twelve pure white wings were growing onto her back and there was a transportation circle drawn in the floor of my house. After spending the night with me, Gabriel-san said that she must leave to do some work at the Heavens.

"I'm sorry but I really need to get back there, don't worry Ise, I'll return tomorrow."

Revealing a beautiful smile, Gabriel-san patted my head before walking towards the transportation circle and activating it. A bright flash happened and before I know it, Gabriel-san was already gone.

_Well, I guess that I'm alone again huh…?_

**[Don't say that as if I never existed.]**

The dragon-san inside me complained, his name was Ddraig, a heavenly dragon of Welsh and he was a sacred gear that was sealed inside me. Though it's been only a day since I talked to him for the first time, I don't really feel bothered by the fact that there's an ultra-powerful dragon that was sealed inside me.

_So, I should better go to school, I haven't been able to remember anything after I lost consciousness. But I'm really glad that Gabriel-san didn't fought Gremory-sempai._

Picking up my bag and taking a sandwich on the table, I got out of the house while idly walking towards school. And along the way, I happen to sense weird presence but they're different from devils, a sensation that gives chills throughout my body.

I looked at the other side of the street to see three girls one was wearing a nun outfit while the other two were wearing white robes; one of them was a blonde girl with a refreshing face while the other one owns a blue hair with green mesh and a pair of scary looking eyes, definitely an idiotic girl with brute strength. The last girl was a brown haired beauty with purple eyes and she seems very energetic, she reminds me of a childhood friend of mine when I was a kid. That kid always plays hero role with me, he moved out of town and I don't have any information about him now.

Seemingly noticing my stare, or rather my strange presence, the three church related girls looked at me. While the blue haired girl eyed me from head to toe, the brown haired girl smiled happily before waving both of her hands at me.

"Ise-kun~!"

As if she knew me, the girl called my name before running towards me. She held my hands and stared at me with an energetic expression on her face.

"Un, do I know you…?"

"Eh~ you don't remember me!? We're neighbors back then, I always play with you! It's me, Shidou Irina!"

"…Eh? Aren't you supposed to be a boy…?"

"Ahaha~ so you also mistook me as a boy back then? That can't be helped; I was a delinquent and naughty back then!"

Ah, I see. So Irina-san was actually a girl? I never thought of that, since he or she seems like a boy when we were younger and now she's a complete bishoujo, a human's growth is really unpredictable.

"Do you know him Irina? I can feel that he's not a human."

The blue haired girl along with the blond one walked towards us and asked Irina. Irina blinked for a moment before realizing that my presence was not of those ordinary humans, she then looked at me with teary eyes as she asked.

"No way~ don't tell me that Ise-kun is now a devil or mutated being!?"

"…Don't be ridiculous, I'm not neither of those, I'm just a boy who possess a very extraordinary sacred gear. I bet that you already know about those right? Well, it's only been a day since I discovered that…"

I replied while shyly scratching the back of my head, so I am not considered as a human anymore huh? That's very saddening to hear…

**[For the record, you're not a human to begin with…]**

"Is that so? You possess a sacred gear huh? What a coincidence to meet you, I am Xenovia."

"I'm also glad to meet the friend of Irina-san, my name is Asia Argento please treat me well."

The two nuns introduced their selves as they greeted me. I also returned the introduction while talking with them, they said that they were going into the Kuoh Academy and talk with the devils there. I was very surprised since I thought that they were gonna fight Gremory-sempai, but they said that they will just talk to them about some matters happening in this town. The truth is, I'm not really interested from that business even if they are sent by the Vatican. I'm just glad that there's gonna be no trouble when talking with the devils

Just when we were chatting while walking towards school, we happened to pass by a family restaurant and that moment, their stomach crumbled. It seems that they remembered that they haven't eaten anything; they took out their rations which was bread that was harder than steel.

"Don't you have anything to eat besides that?"

"It's our only rations, we should be really thankful since we can eat- Ah who am I kidding? This stinks! We're risking our lives for a job here and we get these craps to eat? I want steak!"

"Do-don't say that Xenovia-san, we already used all of our money for the painting that Irina-san bought."

"That painting? It doesn't even looks like a saint! It's just a doodle of a man with wings! He is obviously an avian!"

"That was St. Peter! Don't say bad things about him!"

"That wasn't obviously St. Peter! We just wasted our money for that crap!"

They started to argue and fight, Asia-san tried to stop them but she wasn't helping. Geez, they call their selves exorcist from the church yet they're like this? Well I guess Gabriel-san won't mind if I used some of the money she gave to me.

"Then I'll treat you guys, I'm sure that eating that bread will provide no nutrition or energy for you to fight fallen angels right?"

With my words, the girls stopped fighting and immediately said "Yes!" in unison. So all they need is someone to treat them huh? What a strange group of exorcists, well I guess that these guys can't possibly eat that much.

* * *

I was dead wrong… These three seems like they haven't eaten in days! They just continued to order and devour and repeat the same process again! The money that I bought wasn't enough but I was very lucky that there was a bank just in front of the restaurant that's why I was able to pay for the bill. But since I couldn't be bothered, I also chow down on some food and I also ordered a lot, since I rarely eat outside, it's time for a change. I won't pay the bill if I just watched them eat while I was sick of eating the food that I made.

"Ah~ the food was very good, Amen."

"Thank you for you kindness Issei-san."

"Yeah, Ise-kun thanks for the meal, may the God bless you~"

After eating, these girls finally became content, they began to chatter things about how great God was and it seems like they forgot the argument about the weird painting that Irina bought. Well I don't want to say that the God from the bible is dead, because I know that they weren't gonna be okay when they hear that. I'll also choose to hide the fact that Gabriel-san was indeed Gabriel of the Seraphs.

"By the way Ise-kun you're wearing uniform, aren't you gonna be late at school?"

"Nah, you know me Irina. I don't attend the first 4 subject of school, I already passed all of them anyway."

"As expected of Ise-kun! But you should not cut classes, it'll bring a bad impression on you name!"

Irina began to talk again and I know that she won't stop until she reached a confusing conclusion, that's why I rested in chair while stretching my arms. I already got used to their presence, and I think that now I have raised my interest on their business.

"By the way, can you tell me about some thing about fallen angels? I really want to know about them, considering that I was almost killed by one of them the other day."

"Ah, I heard that the Grigori was being led by the viceroy Azazel, which is said to be in the same level as Michael-sama. I also heard that he has an interest about rare sacred gears and his hobby is to collect them… Also, the church has received too much damage from the Hakuryuukou which sided with them."

"!"

Hearing the word 'Hakuryuukou' I immediately stood up and made Xenovia to repeat the word again. So the Hakuryuukou who is my rival is already beginning to fight eh? And also sided with the fallen angels!

**[The white one is already moving, and I can feel that Albion has awakened a long time ago. I can say that the gap between you two are already far.]**

This is bad bad bad! I just recently awakened and now the Hakuryuukou is already attacking the church! How can I complete the goal to defeat him when I'm weak? I'm sure that if he finds out that Ddraig has also awakened, he will search for me and try to kill me! This is very bad!

"_Juggernaut Drive."_

From the depths of my mind a cold voice muttered, but it quickly disappeared after saying that single word.

_Hey Ddraig, did you hear that?_

**[Hear what?]**

Thinking that it is only my imagination, I ignored that voice as I watched the trio to begin an argument about heretics and fallen angels. I sighed as I waited for them to finish their argument, ordering another meal of meat on the process.

* * *

After the fifth subject, I went out of the classroom to slack, and because of that, I also went in the Occult research club to check out the happening between Gremory sempai and the church trio. But when I entered the room, the view which greeted me was Kiba-kun pointing a demonic sword towards Xenovia who was also wielding a sword. But the sword that Xenovia was holding had a very powerful aura with it.

**[That's the Excalibur, no the correct term is a 'fragment' of the Excalibur. One of the earlier Sekiryuutei's also owned one, and he said that the Excalibut broke and was divided into 3 pieces.]**

Ah! Thanks for the lecture Ddraig-sama, but why is Kiba-kun pointing his sword against Xenovia? Did something happened? Why does he have those scary eyes?

"…we we're left to die in that place! My comrades were also killed mercilessly after they found out that we were unable to wield holy swords! And you're telling me that the church is right!?"

Kiba-kun exclaimed with a rare enraged voice. Based from the sentence that I've heard earlier, I will guess that Kiba-kun were used as 'experiments' for some holy sword project and when they failed to wield them, they were killed. And he was saying something about the church.

**[Nice deducting skills, you may be in the same class as Sherlock Holmes from earlier…]**

_Eh!? Ddraig knows Sherlock Holmes from 200 years ago!?_

**[Of course, he was also a Sekiryuutei, but he didn't awakened because he was so weak.]**

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the fallen-angels side."

"On the fallen-angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia, though he wasn't letting his sword down, his eyes took a new light of determination.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Balba Galilei huh? I may have heard that name before…

**[That's right, Gabriel also wrote that in her diary. About the holy sword problems with the Vatican.]**

_The holy sword project! I remember reading that from her diary, the project which was lead by Balba but it failed just like the earlier experiments! I also read that not even one test subjects survived, but it seems that Kiba-kun was a survivor before he became a devil!_

"To thank you for this information, I'll give some of my knowledge as well. A few days ago, Earlier I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization. The name of guy with the Excalibur was Freed Zelzan."

"He's an exiled exorcist…."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Asia-san, Xenovia and Irina said in arrangements, so this Freed is an exiled exorcist? It seems that the church also have some problems like devils, I wonder if Gabriel-san is getting any good rest because of the troubles.

By the way, it's a good thing that only Kiba-kun and Toujou-san was here, because if Gremory-sempai was here, I'm sure that something bad will happen because of the two sides pointing swords at each other. Oh right! I'm gonna be introduced to the new devil-san here! I wonder who he is.

"Ah, so you're here Ise-kun?"

Irina finally noticed my presence, Kiba-kun also noticed me and calmed down a little. I waved my hand weakly with a shy expression on my face, it seems that I disturbed their conversation earlier.

"…If I go after fallen-angels, then can I reach him…"

"If you're going to fight against fallen angels, you should also take me. Besides from _that _reason, I also need to meet Yuuma-chan after that _incident…_"

Kiba-kun and the church-trio showed a surprised expression since I was joining a troublesome business though I don't belong to any faction. My reason is simple, because I want to rid this town with those evil fallen and the other one was to have revenge for Yuuma-chan for almost killing me.

**[And to think that you were raised by one of the Seraphs…]**

_Be quiet Ddraig, this has nothing to do with Gabriel-san. Even if I was raised by her, I'm not a human. That's why I don't need to follow all of her teachings._

Noticing the dangerous gleam with my eyes along with the cold smile on my face, Kiba-kun nodded as he made the sword disappear. Xenovia also sealed the Excalibur and put it inside the white cloth with strange markings.

* * *

After half an hour, Himejima-sempai went in my classroom and called me to follow her. Knowing the reason, I immediately nodded and walked out of class, I can feel the envious stares of boys from our class. Don't worry, I'm not planning to have a relationship anytime soon.

The reason for her calling me was to introduce the new devil that was recruited three weeks ago, and the other devils that were currently occupying Kuoh Academy. Though I can feel their presence, I can't tell them apart, as expected I'm still very weak. Just how am I going to fight the Hakuryuukou on this state?

Arriving on the room, I was greeted by the few peoples that were standing. There was also a girl that was seating on the couch along with Gremory-sempai, I couldn't be mistaken. The other girl was Shitori Sona-kaichou, the student council president of Kuoh.

"So this is the boy that was attacked a fallen angel and surprisingly lived? Hey, isn't he one of the two prince of the school!?"

The only male other than me spoke. There seems to be jealousy on his voice but never mind that, I also faced a lot of jealous glares earlier.

"Saji, can you stop over reacting? This boy is also a Sacred Gear possessor just like you, treat him nice."

"No way Kaichou! This guy is very popular just like Kiba! An enemy to all men! How can I get along with him!?"

"…."

I remained silent while staring at the other figures in the room, all of them were part of the student council. Just like the occult research club, the student council is also composed of devils from another house.

"The president's, Shitori Souna-sama's, real name is Sona Sitri. She's a high-class devil, the next heir of House Sitri."

The girl besides kaichou said, I recognize her as the vice president, Shinra Tsubaki, I heard that she have a massive crush towards Kiba-kun. So, kaichou is also a high class devil like Gremory-sempai huh? This sure is weird, two high class devils sharing the same school.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War, just like the houses of Gremory. This school is controlled by the house of Gremory, but during the day it's the student council... in other words, House Sitri. Times in charge are split between day and night."

Perhaps seeing the trouble in my expression, Himejima-sempai explained. I didn't know that it worked that way, meh I don't really care anyway. The secretary dude began to speak,

"You guys have peaceful school lives because of the fact that the President and the servants of Sitri are at work during the day. It doesn't hurt to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. 2nd year and President's "Pawn"."

"Hello, I'm Issei and I guess you already know me judging from your reaction earlier. Anyway, I just _awakened _the other say so please take care of me."

"Actually... you damaged my pride very badly. For you... to have a rare sacred gear like me, I don't want to be recognized in the same class as you! You're a good looking bastard that is enemy of all men!"

"Wh-what did you say!?"

"Oh? You wanna go? Even though I might look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 Pawn ieces. Even if I just turned, I won't lose to someone like Hyoudou."

Saji provoked me but the President glared at him sharply. Normally I would add honorifics, but this guy is to annoying! Why would he hate me for that reason!? Oh wait, I also hate being addressed as a prince in this school.

"Saji, stop that."

"B-but President!"

"The reason why we came here is to meet the rare sacred gear possessor who survived the attack of a fallen angel. In other words, it's a meeting to introduce you to Hyoudou Issei-kun, If you're my servant, then don't shame me. Besides..."

Kaichou looked at me.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He's the one that destroyed the exiled devil Vaizor that was classified as a middle class devil with just one punch."

"One punch!? He destroyed the exiled devil with only one punch? I really thought the one who killed that devil was Rias-buchou or Akeno-sempai!"

Wait, what? What are they going on about? Also, can you stop staring at me with those weird eyes? I'm not an animal in the zoo on show.

* * *

Just when I was in the middle of talking with Sona-kaichou, I felt a disgusting presence calling us. It also seems that Himejima-sempai also sensed that presence as she alerted the whole class to teleport in some unfamiliar place.

**FLASH**

That moment, we were teleported in the woods from a place that's most likely not Japan, since the surroundings were different and it was night time here . There, we saw a man sitting on a floating throne with 10 black wings, he was a fallen angel! But to have those many wings, he should be a powerful fallen angel who survived the Great war!

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory and Sitri. Seeing both of you reminds me of those fake Maous. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit."

The man said a provocative speech and there's a trace of hatred in his voice.

"To appear here personally by yourself, what are you planning, leader of fallen angels, Kokabiel…"

Kokabiel!? Isn't he recorded in the bible and books? This is bad! There are other students in the school, it will be messy if a fight starts here! Especially if there's a strong existence here like him involved!

"This is a gift."

He then threw the two peoples he was carrying at me.

"Oh!"

I reacted immediately and tried to catch them. It was Irina and Asia-san! What happened to them!? They are both injured and panting heavily! Where is Xenovia! Don't tell me-

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, the other two are fighting Freed not far from here. And the blonde boy managed to show something interesting"

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, those two must be Kiba and Xenovia! Yes it's definitely them!

"Irina!"

I immediately lay them on the ground and Sona-kaichou used some water magic to ease their wounds. Soon, their expressions soften as the wounds on their body closed and healed. This bastard Kokabiel! How dare he to do this!?

"You bastard! I'll definitely make you pay for this!"

I yelled but Kokabiel just stared at me before laughing hardly. What is this guy laughing about? I'm truly angered now and I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of him!

"I see, you're the kid that Gabriel raised. I know that she visits you very often, I like the eyes that you are showing, maybe if I anger you I would get a good fight? But what should I do? It seems that you are very attached to Gabriel, how about I use you as her weakness? Then I'll rape her and demand that if she fights I'll kill you. Then she will fall and I'll turn her into my sex slave, yup having the most beautiful woman in heaven as my sex slave sounds nice. What do you think?

With his words I felt like my anger was about to explode, I was already at my limit. This guy will rape Gabriel-san? He will dare to touch her!? I won't forgive him, I definitely won't forgive this bastard! Even for thinking such things about Gabriel-san is unforgivable! I will… I will… I will kill this bastard!

My anger seemed to reach its maximum as I saw a blood red aura covering my entire body

Inside me, something unexplainable was released—.

It spread. Something vast—took over my mind.

Within the rage that wouldn't fade, I saw it.

—_The beginning of universe. _

**[You attained it! Because of your anger you really managed to attain it!]**

Ddraig laughed hardly inside me, he wasn't stopping and just kept on laughing.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] **

The Boosted Gear that appeared by itself emitted a bright light! It wrapped itself in my entire body and turned into a red armor! The whole armor had a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also was equipped to my right arm. The jewel that was present appeared in both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there was something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"Ka-kaichou! What is happening to Hyoudou? The power that I can feel is definitely crazy… I can't stop shivering just from staring at that…"

"This is… the true awakening of a heavenly dragon…"

* * *

"_**Kokabiel!"**_

I shouted as I clenched both of my fists, my surroundings were already blown away and I'm floating over a huge crater. From my back, a pair of dragon wings has appeared.

"Kahahaha! So you're the Sekiryuutei!? What fun! To think that Gabriel is keeping a legendary dragon, now I know why she raised you."

Being excited in the sudden change from me, Kokabiel raised his hand and created a light in the form of spear. That's right, it's the same just like that girl Yuuma-chan, but compared to her, the spear of Kokabiel was 100 time larger and powerful. He also created more of them until they sky was filled by disgusting lights.

"_**Oryaaa!"**_

Punching my right hand towards the giant spear, I deflected it while flying towards Kokabiel and raising my other hand. Kokabiel directly took my punch and blocked it with both of his hands, I again assaulted him with punches but he was deflecting all of them by using lights.

_I need more power! Ddraig!_

**[Partner, for this first balance breaker you have limited time. 30 minutes is the most, by doubling your power, the time for the balance breaker will decrease by 5 minutes. You can only do 5 power ups at maximum. But the question is, can you defeat Kokabiel within a short time limit?]**

_I have to do it! This guy has ill intents for Gabriel-san! How can I let him live? I will defeat him even if I need to use the Juggernaut Drive!_

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**[25 minutes left…]**

_I know Ddraig! I will show this guy the power of the Welsh heavenly dragon!_

With my boosted power I released the power that was enough to blow away the spears in the sky, but Kokabiel created another batch of them. Thinking that it's useless to waste my time in those spears I again assaulted him and I landed a punch but he blocked by creating a dense spear into his hands.

_Still not enough!_

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

I again doubled my power as I shot a power punch towards Kokabiel, he created a defensive magic with another dense shield on light. He used the lights on the sky and aimed all of them on me, though I managed to dodge the big ones, I had problems evading the small ones that were numbering in thousands.

The spears hit the armor, though it didn't broke, I still felt the impact, my weak body felt the pain and as expected, it was too much.

"_**This isn't enough to take me down!"**_

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**[11 minutes left…]**

"Is that all Sekiryuutei!? I'll definitely have a good time with Gabriel tonight! Kahaha!"

"_**I will kill you!"**_

[**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

**[What is this? The time for balance breaker increased? Your basic stats also increased! Your blood, it has been releasing this power!]**

"_**Graaaah!"**_

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"_**I will kill you! I will kill you! I will definitely kill you!"**_

"This aura! Kahaha!? It's the same as those reapers from that uncivilized realm of the dead! Kahaha! So you have this power? Amazing!"

I ignored Kokabiel's words as I flew and give him a straight punch to the face, he tried to block it with his hand but it also got crushed due to my force. I performed a sharp kick into straight into his jaw, I didn't stopped as continued to send punches to him from all directions. With each punch and kick, I feel his bones being shattered, but my rage wasn't fading even by a bit!

**[Partner he is already in a near death state, you should stop now.]**

_Stop? No, I won't stop till I killed this person, he should be punished for thinking about harming Gabriel-san…_

To tell the truth that was just an excuse, because I couldn't stop myself, my whole body was desiring to kill the person in front of me. I want it, I want to kill this person so badly! Even my body was agreeing with me!

**[If you want to protect Gabriel then think about the possible consequence. If you kill him it may start another great war, if that happens, the possibility of her being involved in battles that may end her life will be absolutely high.]**

Ddraig was right, if I continue I may put Gabriel-san in trouble… Though my body was thirsting to finish him, my mind telling me to stop and follow Gabriel-san's teachings…

Deciding to do what's right, I let go off Kokabiel's body and watched as he fall lifelessly into the ground. I punched my palm with my other hand in annoyance, to let a bastard trying to harm Gabriel-san live I feel like vomiting for this decision, but I also need to think about other beings as well. Aside from Gabriel-san, devils and humans will also be affected if a war happened. And I should focus on defeating my rival…

As I calmed down, I felt the power leaving my body. Though the armor was still there, I felt that my blood started to cool and also my urge to kill Kokabiel also vanished.

* * *

_**Third chapter and the unexpected balance breaker form happened! The church trio also made their appearance! So Ise have major problems with his anger and his blood awakens everytime he becomes enraged! The next chapter will be about the peace meeting and the Hakuryuukou!**_

_**Thanks for helping me write this chapter Asmodeus-sama! But seriously please update your stories sooner! Also I want to thank the reviewers for reading this story, that's all!**_


	4. Life 4: Azazel!

_Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? _

_I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this. _

_The world moves even without a God._

"Yuuto, I hope you won't do something reckless like this again…"

After the battle incident with Kokabiel, Kiba-kun received Gremory-sempai's sermon with additional 1000 spanks on his bottom. Thankfully, some leaders from the fallen angels side came to retrieve Kokabiel's limp body, I got to admit that the fallen angel Shemhaza-san doesn't have any evil intent or dark aura beside him. Maybe not all fallen angels are evil and insane?

"But I'm glad that you're safe. I'm also happy for the fact that you've achieved balance-breaker and you've also avenged your comrades."

Yes, Aside from me who accidentally achieved balance-breaker because of extreme anger, Kiba-kun has also reached his balance breaker. I heard that he was able to create holy-demonic swords, because from the fact that the God and the original Maou's are now dead, the balance has been greatly disturbed. Kiba-kun also said that Kokabiel declared that the God from the bible was already dead, Shemhaza-san despite wanting to keep it a secret, confirmed that the death of the God was real.

"But I'm really surprised that you're able to achieve balance breaker despite having only aware a day ago."

Beside me, Xenovia muttered. She and Asia-san will be staying here from now on. If you want to know why, it's because they've turned into devils. Apparently, when they discovered that the God from the bible is long dead, they felt that their lives were meaningless. And because of the complicated things happening, Xenovia decided to become a devil, since she knows the absence of God, the Church will treat her as an outsider. Asia-san who was in the same position, also joined Gremory-sempai's peerage. As for Irina, she returned into the church while crying nonstop.

"But Ise, the absence of God, you already knew that, right?"

Gremory-sempai asked and I weakly nodded. I never really thought that the God was really dead, but I also chose not to believe because I was also a Christian. I just wonder if Gabriel-san has already accepted this truth, if Irina who was only a human was very sad, I'm sure that Gabriel-san will also have a hard time accepting it, even if the God died thousands of years ago.

But after this incident, I am sure that I won't get involved in anymore troubles. I don't really want to be involved in anything like this ever again, I'm only a 16 years old teenager that wants to live normally.

"But Ise, since you've become a part in defeating Kokabiel. No, since you're the one who defeated Kokabiel, you need to be present in the upcoming peace meeting."

"Eh? Peace meeting?"

"Yes, because of Kokabiel's careless act, a war almost broke. That's why to prevent another war from happening, the leaders of the three Great power decided to have a meeting."

"I-is that so? I also need to attend huh?"

Voicing my troubles, Gremory-sempai leaned closer and whispered something.

"_Ask Gabriel about the details, I'm sure that she has something to say."_

I don't know why but I suddenly felt that something wrong will happen later that night.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

I was dead right…

When I arrived, I immediately saw Gabriel-san sitting in the sofa holding a tea and having a strict expression on her face. I received her sermon and lecture about the dangers that I faced without realizing , I also took reprimands about fighting carelessly and taking damage directly. There was also the lecture about awakening the balance-breaker with my anger.

Now I know what Gremory-sempai meant with her statement earlier.

"Anyway, because it's summer break, you are free to go into the sea. Just don't get involved in any fights concerning inhuman enemies, understand?"

"Y-yes!"

After those words, Gabriel-san revealed a gentle smile as she gestured me to seat beside her. She went into the kitchen and brought me her handmade food. I devoured the magnificent food while shedding tears from emotions, since I was eating the food that was made by Gabriel-san.

"It's very delicious!"

"I'm glad that you like it~"

Somehow changing to the 'loving big sister' Gabriel-san revealed a delighted smile as she watched me eat. Just like a good wife, she served drinks and prepared desserts for me who was feeling ecstasy from eating such a good food. That's right, the to a man's heart is through is stomach after all!

"…."

"Eh? Gabriel-san, what is it?"

I suddenly stopped eating, because for some reason, Gabriel-san who was watching me eat a few moments ago, was now behind and hugging me tightly. I can feel her breathing on my neck, especially the soft things that was forced onto my back.

"Ise, promise me… that you'll never do something reckless that may end your life."

I was stunned for a moment; Gabriel-san's voice was full of sadness and worry.

"Do you know how worried I was when I discovered that you fought that fallen? I was so worried that I attacked a base of the fallen angels and demanded to have a serious talk with Azazel. I almost attacked him because he wasn't watching over his subordinates. I was lucky that Michael was able to stop me."

Gabriel-san did something like that!? Tha-that sure is scary!

"Please Ise; never make me that worried again. I know that you'll get involved with fierce battles because of the power of the Sekiryuutei to attract the strong. But please, avoid battles if you can… I can't bear the thought of you being hurt or dying. I want to spend more years with you…"

This-this voice, does this really belong to Gabriel-san? The strict sister aura that changed to loving sister has now reached the cute younger sister aura! Is this even possible for Gabriel-san!? But Gabriel-san was doing this because of me, she became worried because I was doing something dangerous.

"I understand Gabriel-san, and I'm very sorry to worry you. I'll never do something reckless like that again…"

I held Gabriel's hand and turned my face until our face was only an inch close. Gabriel-san's beautiful face was still showing her worry and her clear blue eyes were almost releasing tears.

"I promise Gabriel-san so please don't be worried anymore."

"…I can't stop worrying if it concerns you…"

Wha-what's with this atmosphere!? It's very weird; this is definitely weird, if someone saw this, they will definitely think that Gabriel-san and I are lovers. Because of this intimate scene, I was holding her hand and my other hand were placed on her curvy hips, while my face was leaning towards her as if I was preparing to kiss her.

But looking towards her beautiful eyes was very addicting. I can't look away because I was engrossed on the most beautiful woman in heaven!

"….."

"Un, I really think that I should finish the food that Gabriel-san prepared."

Deciding to end the weird atmosphere, I began to continue eating the food that Gabriel-san prepared. Though I cannot distinguish the taste because I was too nervous, I even ate the chili by accident. Gabriel-san was still staring at me with a little shade of red on her face. But even when I'm deliberately not making eye contact with her I noticed something about her—

Why does her aura keep flickering into a dark color?

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

After finishing my dinner, I went to my room to change clothes. Gabriel-san was still on the living room while praying for whatever reason, it's been a few minutes but my heartbeat wasn't slowing. After that incident with her, my heart pounded faster and it showed no signs of slowing down.

_What was that? This feeling is just like when I'm with Yuuma…_

I honestly didn't think about me and Gabriel being lovers at all. Since I was raised by her, I always look up to Gabriel as my elder sister and I never fantasized about anything, but it seems that my heart wasn't listening to my brain.

_Besides, I had never touched Gabriel-san's hips before, nor stared directly at her beautiful eyes at such a close range._

**[I know that this will not help but, should I remind you how she healed you from that incident about the fallen angel woman?]**

Seriously Ddraig don't tell me! I don't even have the courage to discuss anything related to the fallen angels because of that thing! Also, my heart never calms down when I remember what happened! Gab-Gabriel-san used her bo-body to heal me overnight.

"…."

"Ise, I'm coming in."

Without even knocking on the door, Gabriel entered my room and headed towards the bed. She sat on the edge while staring at the night sky through the window, while I was panicking and deciding what to say.

"The peace treaty will happen by the end of this week. You need to attend there."

"I-I heard that from Gremory-sempai…"

"….."

"….."

The awkward silence began, though normally I have a lot of things to say, it seems that I have forgotten all of them. I simply stared at the beautiful woman that was sitting silently. I sighed as I grabbed an iced tea on the mini fridge inside the room.

Mustering the will to sit beside her, I also stared at the night sky.

"I'll sleep now, you should also rest Ise, I'm sure that you're tired after having a battle with the fallen Kokabiel."

Occupying the other half of the bed, Gabriel-san muttered.

"Yes…"

I gave a sigh of relief as I buried my face on the soft pillow and stretched my legs, it has been a very tiring day. I had a fierce battle with a leader class fallen angel Kokabiel, I also achieved balance breaker and released a massive amount of rage filled with hatred.

Beside me, Gabriel-san started to caress my hair while humming a lullaby with her beautiful voice. I simply enjoyed the feeling as I closed my eyes and went to dreamland.

"Goodnight, Gabriel-san…"

"Sweet dreams, Ise."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

_...Strange, am I dreaming?_

As soon as I closed my eyes, I found myself in this white place, apart from me, there were peoples from all ages and both gender. But they weren't moving or whatsoever, no emotions and no signs of life.

_Who are they?_

**[They are the past Sekiryuutei's. They awakened my power but they were all killed by that.]**

…_You mean by Juggernaut drive?_

**[That's right. They were killed by the thing called Juggernaut Drive, they became a tyrant and because of that reason they died.]**

I see, so these were my senpai's who lost themselves while in the use of the Juggernaut Drive. I wonder why did they used it? To protect someone? To avenge someone? Or simply to kill someone?

**[They were consumed by rage and drunk with power, the reason why they activated the Juggernaut drive was because they were addicted to power.]**

Just because of that reason? These senpai's died because they want the power that rivaled those of Gods and demon kings? What kind of reason is that?

**[You should know that, after all, you also desired power when you battled that fallen angel.]**

…

**[Just like them, you also desired power to beat someone who's stronger than you.]**

_Then Ddraig, let's try something different than the Juggernaut Drive,_

**[Different power? What do you mean?]**

_Let's awaken a power different from the Juggernaut drive. A power that will allow us to draw a heavenly dragon's true power without being triggered by strong sadness nor anger._

**[Kukuku, what an interesting host. You've only awakened a day ago, and now you're trying to bring out my power without the Juggernaut?]**

_Yes, since the Juggernaut drive only drives the user to become mad. I want to have a power that will not bring destruction but hope. That's the power that the God from the bible owned, right?_

**[Power that brings hope? How weird, but let's give it a shot, partner…]**

_But what power? I don't really know anything since I only awakened a day ago. What can be the source of this power?_

**[Dragon Emperor…]**

_Eh? What's that?_

**[That's the ability to transform into a heavenly dragon, the strongest Sekiryuutei tried to master that power, but sadly 'she' failed and that became the cause of her death. So how is it Hyoudou Issei? Will you still try to master that power even if your life will be at risk?]**

_I promised Gabriel that I'll never do something reckless, but I guess this doesn't count? Because I'll definitely succeed. That's why let's try our best!_

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Ah…"

Waking up from the chirping birds outside of the house, I lazily opened my eyes. The first thing to do this weekend is exercise, but today I feel like going back to sleep. But because I need to make breakfast for myself, I was forced to get up from bed.

"Hm?"

A pair of white arms was wrapped at my body, the owner of this arms was none other than Gabriel-san. I silently stared at her beautiful face for a minute before struggling to be free from her chain-like hug.

"Uwaa~ "

Because of my movements, Gabriel-san woke up and rubbed her eyes. But she didn't release me yet, instead she returned to sleep while hugging me even tighter. But I guess that its okay, since I also feel great when I'm being hugged by her. The smooth soft skin of hers was very comfortable to touch not to mention that her scent was very intoxicating.

"Hey Ise, I already prepared breakfast, you can eat now if you want."

"Let's eat together…"

"Un~"

Nodding with a smile, Gabriel cuddled closer until our face was only few inches apart. My heart began to beat wildly again, because from fear, nervousness and lastly, excitement. The sleeping face of Gabriel was very dangerous! Even I who looks up to her as a sister cannot stop staring at her face.

Ah that's right, I'll meet up with some friends today. I'll also buy swimming trunks for this summer, though I don't plan on going in the beach, I will go at the swimming pool in the academy. I just hope that I won't be alone in the swimming pool, I might drown.

So comfortable~ having Gabriel beside me really makes me calm. And the feeling of her body is also good, I guess that I can call this an angel's hug. Being this close to her face was very bad, my heart wasn't slowing at all and the worst part is her lips were almost touching mine! I tried to turn away but because of the muscle ache from my neck, I couldn't.

"!"

That moment, I felt a pair of soft lips touching mine, Gabriel leaned forward and gave me a full kiss on the lips. The feeling was great! Her lips were soft and warm. Damn it, my heart began to beat faster than earlier, this is really awkward!

Just when I'm panicking, I felt Gabriel's hug tightened and her kiss began to be forceful, she was awake! Gabriel was doing this deliberately!

Being shocked because of the sudden kiss, I unconsciously opened my mouth. Gabriel took that moment to enter her tongue into my mouth! A tongue kiss!? For real!? I immediately pulled away and looked at Gabriel.

"Tha-that was—"

"It's fine~"

Without even hearing my complaints, Gabriel leaned again and planted a kiss into my lips. This time it was gentle and full of passion, though I really wanted to ask her questions, I silently accepted her kiss and enjoyed it. Gabriel entered her tongue again and I let out a small voice in surprise.

With her moving on top of me, she released my body from her hug and started to kiss me nonstop. Crazy sighs of affection can be heard escaping from my mouth, my hands was firmly placed into her perfect hips, Gabriel's hands were clutching my shoulders adding force to it to make sure that I won't leave.

It reached that point where I needed air again and I pulled away while panting heavily.

"I'm sorry Ise, but your body is filled with lights. If I don't disperse them, you'll have problems with some parts of your body."

Gabriel said while her forehead was touching mine. I simply smiled while saying it's okay, and as I gasped for air, I again received a kiss from her.

It lasted for almost half an hour before Gabriel stopped. Traces of saliva can be seen from our lips and my face was burning from embarrassment and arousal, Gabriel's face was also red but there was a delightful smile attached in her beautiful face,

"Is-is it over?"

"It was over since the first kiss."

Gabriel said it with a smile before standing up, she held my hand and helped me to stand, seeing that my whole body was shaking because from the shock.

"Sorry Ise, I never thought that kissing you will be that good…"

"…."

Assisting me to walk, Gabriel and I headed towards the living room where the breakfast was already set in the table.

Without saying anything, I began to eat the food that was prepared by Gabriel. Though I was eating, Gabriel was staring at me with a gentle smile placed on her face, on the other hand I was still recovering from my first kiss. I never imagined that Gabriel-san will take it, and I also never thought that she will continue to kiss me for almost half an hour.

**[Don't be surprised partner, Gabriel has taken your first kiss a long time ago.]**

I'm not in the mood to have that kind of talk Ddraig! Even if she did that, I couldn't remember, besides, I want to calm down! My heart is beginning to ache because of beating rapidly for the past minute.

"Th-the food is really great."

"I'm glad that you like it~"

"The same goes for the ki-kiss."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it~"

Replying to me without the slightest hint of nervousness, Gabriel seemed very delighted. I guess I should feel honored that one of the great Seraphs kissed me, ye-yeah let's put it that way, after all, I also enjoyed out kiss. And Gabriel-san also seemed to enjoy our kiss earlier, I guess.

"Don't worry Ise, I also enjoyed our kiss. Though I overdid it."

Gabriel said as if reading my thought, she began to eat while maintaining the perfect smile on her face. I also smiled a little, knowing that Gabriel also enjoyed kissing me.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

After the breakfast, Gabriel-san returned to the heavens while I left and headed towards the game centre my friends, it seems that I lost the sense of time because there were only a few people left in the game centre. Though I feel that it's night time, it's very weird to have this less people in the most popular arcade in town.

"Ah, so this is the new race game huh? Hey boy, mind if we play?"

A sudden voice spoke, I quit the match as I stared at the person behind me. He was a tall handsome man with a bad boy aura around him, but I don't feel any ill intent from him. It seems that he simply wants to play this newly released game.

"Ah sure, but I'll warn you that I'm the top scorer for this game."

"Ho~ is that so? Then let's play."

'

Sticking the game card in the slot, the man activated the 2P mode and began to choose his car. Being the challenger, I let him choose the map and the set of laps. As the game started I gained the advantage and passed the first lap with a new speed record, but the man soon caught up to me and he's in the verge of passing me.

"Kuh, this can't be! I won't lose to some stranger!"

"It seems like your fighting spirit is rising boy, no, Sekiryuutei-kun."

Feeling a shiver running down on my spine, I looked at the man beside me.

"Who are you…"

"I am the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel."

Just as the man said that, 12 jet black wings appeared from his back…

"No need to worry, I just came to observe the Sekiryuutei that defeated Kokabiel. The Hakuryuukou requested me to do it."

Azazel let out a sigh as he finished the 3rd lap, he was not doing anything besides playing the game. I looked around and I found out that the few people in the arcade was also fallen angels. I recognized one of them as Shemhaza-san.

"Sorry, they also requested to come, since they thought that I might accidentally annoy you and cause an interruption on the incoming peace meeting….Heh do they think that I'm an idiot?"

"What do you want Azazel?"

"Just came to check the Sekiryuutei, since I find you interesting. You awakened only a day ago but you managed to defeat an exiled devil and achieved balance-breaker while defeating Kokabiel. You're also the kid that was raised by that Gabriel who almost attacked me yesterday."

"Umm, about that… I have no idea that Gabriel-san would do that."

"Hahaha, neither do I. But that only proves that she was very attached to you. You should've seen her eyes when she arrived and killed middle class fallen angels just to find me, those eyes full of anger and hatred, much scarier than Hades'."

"I-is that so?"

"Yeah, she kept yelling, "Azazel you bastard! If something happens to my Ise I will burn you with my light!" geez, she was very enraged. It's not my fault that Kokabiel betrayed the Grigori."

Eh? Gabriel-san did those things? She's very scary!

"Ah, sorry for the trouble…"

"Don't worry about that, the fallen angels that she killed were also traitors. One of them was Reynalle, the woman that almost killed you."

"Yuuma? Well if that's the case then I guess I'm happy."

Just when I'm rejoicing from the death of that woman, Shemhaza-san walked towards me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sekiryuutei-dono, but Azazel is a sacred gear maniac, so he wanted to study your sacred gear. Also, the fallen traitor Kokabiel was sealed inside the Cocytus for treason."

"Ah, I'm glad that he was sealed. I hate that warfreak…"

"Yeah me too, he always ruins my sacred gear research… Hah! Damn I got the new high score!"

Somehow being able to achieve a new record, Azazel cheered. I can't understand this fallen angel…

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

As the weekend approached, Gremory-sempai sent me a letter about the upcoming peace meeting. I need to be present in the meeting along with the Hakuryuukou, the Maous and the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel will make sure that no fight between the two heavenly dragons will start. Though I was very worried since I will face my rival for the first time, what if he's terribly scary? No, I shouldn't show him my weak side. I got the Dragon Emperor mode, though I can only use it for a minute, I'm sure that I can have the advantage.

But what if that one minute isn't enough to defeat him? Azazel did say that the Hakuryuukou was the strongest in history of the Divine Diving possessors. And if I couldn't defeat him in one minute, I will lose all my power and collapse for a week because of the backlash from the Dragon Emperor mode.

**[Calm down partner, though you're weak, you will be the strongest so don't fear the Hakuryuukou.]**

_Easier said than done…_

It was already midnight when I arrived at the school, I was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a blazer. Though I didn't fixed my hair I guess this is good enough, I'm not going to talk to the leaders of the three factions anyway. Well, maybe I'll do, since Gabriel-san will be there after all.

"Ah Hyoudou, so you're here. Ah! What's with that outfit!? Are you gonna fish some girls in the meeting? No, you must've been in a party with bishoujou's earlier! Ah, dammit I hate you! Die you good looking bastard!"

Greeting me was Saji, the servant of Sona-kaichou. He was wearing the usual Kuoh academy uniform, and it seems that he was sent here to pick me up. And as usual, he's still annoyed by me.

"Right, let's go to the room, the meeting will start soon…"

Smiling bitterly at Saji, he glared at me saying "Don't give your prince smile at me you bastard!". I just followed him silently towards the said place.

"Excuse us, the Sekiryuutei has arrived…"

Saji said while opening the door, I got a little nervous since Saji told them about me! Damn this guy! I'll beat him up later!

As he opened the door and there was—

A gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, people who I recognize are sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face.

From the devil's side, there was a crimson haired man who greatly resembled Gremory-sempai. He must be the current Lucifer; beside him was a cosplaying girl who looks like a maou-shoujo. Must be the older sister of Sona-kaichou that Saji told me stories about. There was also a silver haired onee-san serving tea.

From the angels side, there was a handsome man with 12 gold wings must be Michael-sama. Gabriel-san was also there while smiling at me.

From the fallen angels' side, there was Azazel and a handsome looking guy who was staring at me with interested eyes. He must be—

**[The Hakuryuukou.]**

I was right, the boy in front of me was the Hakuryuukou, but I didn't felt any hostility nor ill intent from him, he just stared at me with interested eyes. While Azazel was reading a manga in front of the angels! What guts this guy have!

"The Sekiryuutei and the newly reincarnated devil…"

Lucifer-sama introduces us to the other VIPS of the other faction, Saji bowed and I also followed.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the battle."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." \

Michael-sama says his thanks to Gremory-sempai. Sempai conducts herself coolly, and nodded.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel says it. What an attitude.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Lucifer-sama's direction, Saji and I took the seats near Sona-kaichou and Gremory-sempai. Is it me or is Saji sweating heavily? Well he must be nervous I guess well, I also feel nervous from the stare of the Hakuryuukou. Seeing that we're all here, Lucifer-sama spoke.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject. The Non-existence of God."

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Lucifer-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began—"

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Buchou, Kaichou and Akeno-san stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers hear about it.

Gremory-sempai talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Maybe due to maximum level nervousness, those hands were shaking after all. Due to her speech, something with the 3 great powers may change. No matter how courageous Gremory-sempai is, this place's atmosphere would be very painful. Besides, Gremory-sempai is around the same age as me-and a girl.

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report was, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling-each person had a different reaction.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

Gremory-sempai who had said everything had finally seated on Lucifer-sama's "Good work, sit down". Good work, sempai!

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Lucifer-sama's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor. Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by the **Sekiryuutei** over there. After that, in the organization's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cocytus. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Mentioning me on the process, each of the leaders stared at me with varying expressions. I just sighed and forced myself to ignore their stares.

Michael-sama says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

Yes, as Azazel said, Kokabiel said quite a lot of bad stuff about his bosses.

He's a person who's passive about wars, and only has an interest in sacred gears-.

This time Lucifer-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael-sama's opinion was the same as Lucifer-sama's

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

Lucifer-sama's and Michael-san's opinion coincided. How far is he not trusted, the Governor of the fallen angels.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Peace. Wait, doesn't that mean they desire peace together?

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. Gremory-sempai beside me, and even Sona-kaichou besides her are considerably surprised. It seems like Azazel's peace speech was quite a thing to be surprised at. It can't be, it seems -if it's presented by him.

Michael-sama who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I,the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael-sama said that he wants peace in this interval. So, he's now the replacement of God? Well, he's the very first angel God created.

Lucifer-sama also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

Yes, since the devils and angels are having troubles to expand their race. Without the God and Maous, this is sure a bad situation to wage war on any sides.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Sometime ago Azazel had a joking mood, but it's done a complete change and he has a serious expression.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"-The world moves even without a God."

Yes, I understand Azazel, even in this world without God, I lived. Even if I was abandoned my family, a miracle still happened, and when I wanted to protect someone, I was bestowed by the power that rivaled those of Gods. Even if the God is dead, the world will continue to move and progress.

As if sensing something wrong with my expression, Gabriel-san, Michael-sama, Lucifer-sama even the Hakuryuukou stared at me.

"_Yes, the world will definitely continue to move even without a God…"_

* * *

_**I got nothing to say besides thanking Asmodeus-sama for helping me to write this chapter. The 5th chapter will take a week to be done. Gasper will appear later, I also didn't forget about Raiser. Also, Gabriel won't fall because of a simple kiss. It's a matter of will...  
**_

Lucifer — Pride

Mammon — Greed

Asmodeus — Lust

Satan — Wrath

Beelzebub — Gluttony

Leviathan — Envy

Belphegor — Sloth


	5. Life 5: Vali!

_The boy that was the embodiment of evil itself, from his blood, pure chaos is sleeping._

"_Pain…Agony…My hatred burns to the cavernous deeps!"_

"_Yes, the world will continue to move even without God…"_

Whispering that in a low voice, I silently stared at the windows inside the room, outside was the night along with the stars above. A great sense of fear enveloped my body as I felt a sense of unfamiliar magic covered the whole Kuoh Academy.

"…."

"Oho, it seems like it didn't affect Sekiryuutei-kun."

Azazel said while smiling, beside me, Saji and the others stopped moving. The only ones who remained normal was the big shots like Azazel, Michael-sama, Gabriel-san, Lucifer-sama, Leviathan-sama, the silver-haired maid onee-san and the Hakuryuukou.

"It seems like only Ise, Yuuto and Xenovia is able to move aside from the powerful beings here."

Conversely, Asia, Himejima-sempai, Koneko-san, and Kaichou were all stopped.

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened."

Durandal? The legendary holy sword that was on par with the Excalibur? Wait, Xenovia owns the Durandal?

"What happened?"

"It seems like Gasper has stopped us…"

"Gasper?"

Kiba answered my question, recently, a sealed devil was transferred here and he was a servant of Rias-sempai. His power is to stop time along with the people and other things. Just when I'm listening to Kiba's explanation, Azazel said something.

"Heh~ a terrorist attack."

I looked at the window and flashes spread in my eyes, the new school building was shaking because of the attacks that were coming outside.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it."

Azazel pointed outside. When I turned my eyes in the direction he pointed, there were human-like silhouettes that had arrived in the schoolyard and in the air. Looking closely, these mage-like guys dressed in black robes seemed to be firing attacks at us that were similar to magic bullets. Are they human magicians?

"That's right Sekiryuutei. They're the so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting; I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class devil."

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

"So… how did the time stopped again?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects in the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

It seems like Azazel already know about the new devil here. A half vampire? Well, that's very interesting, I really wanted to see a vampire since I was a kid.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

Spreading a crimson aura from her body, Rias-sempai narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fists. I felt uncomfortable and I took a few steps backwards. Darn, just when I said that I won't be involved in this kind of things again…

"Geez, it really looks like I need to do something~"

Azazel said as he walked near the window, from the view, I saw countless spears of lights forming in the sky. In a moment, all of them rained at once, the same time Azazel lowered his hand and the spears of light were showered upon the magicians. Though the magicians created protective barriers, the lights pierced through them with ease, without any trouble, the magicians were eradicated.

_S-scary! He's even more powerful that Kokabiel!_

The magicians' countless stiff corpses scattered about the school grounds! It suddenly turned into a gruesome scene. Or rather, he's seriously strong, this Governor? Is he a one-hit annihilation monster? He finished it all with a single act without seeming to make any particular preparation!

But even though a lot of magicians died, many more magic circles appeared and another batch of magicians came out and began attacking the school building.

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base."

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

Rias-sempai sent out a strong will in her eyes as she proposed this. Sirzechs-sama suddenly laughed

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. —However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building—my base's clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it along with my pawn pieces."

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

_Castling? That's a technique to instantly switch the locations of king and rook. So evil pieces can also do something like that?_

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer ojou-sama and one other."

"I'll bring Yuuto along with me!"

Sirzech-sama (Lucifer) nodded before he turned towards Azazel,

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control Gasper?"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs-sama's question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels groped in his breast pocket and—. Threw something at Rias-sempai's hands.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put it on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

Rias-sempai nodded as the silver haired maid named Grayfia prepared the teleportation circle and Kiba along with Rias-sempai disappeared.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Just like that, I remained in the room while watching the magicians outside. Xenovia was behind me while drinking a cup of tea, I wonder how can she be so calm? Well, I was also calm and I don't even know why. Oh that's right, because Gabriel-san is here along with Michael-sama.

"Yo Sekiryuutei, you seem calm."

"I have a name and it's Hyoudou Issei."

"Ahaha, not even a hint of nervousness on your voice, by the way, this is the Hakuryuukou, Vali."

Azazel said and I turned my gaze towards the handsome man who was also staring at me, though I don't feel any intent from him, I can tell that this guy wants to fight. But since I'm not interested, I'll just ignore him for now. From my instincts, I can tell that he's insanely powerful, he's even stronger than me. The chances of winning against this guy is less that 5%

Yeah, the chances of me defeating him is very low, what a terrifying rival. Though my chances will increase in a really high rate if I use the Dragon Emperor.

Staring directly at me, Vali showed a smile of a battle maniac.

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Suddenly he asks me. …Strength? Mine? I don't know. I have been told that Sekiryuutei's power is abnormal, it's been often feared but I don't know the actual strength. There's also the fact that I myself am way too inexperienced.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the balance breaker, it would be a 3 digit number, from 700 to 900. But you just recently awakened a day ago, I guess that you'll improve."

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."

Vali then directed his gaze towards Sirzechs-sama who was staring at us along with the other leaders. There are so many people stronger than Sirzechs-sama? Honestly the me right now I can't imagine it. But, I'm sure that he's wrong about my current position.

"From 700 to 900? Aren't you underestimating me, Vanishing Dragon? Though I recently awakened, I'm sure that my power can be enough to match a powerful being for a minute."

Hearing my recent words, Vali the Vanishing Dragon showed another smile fitting a battle freak.

"Are you referring to the [Juggernaut Drive]? The ability to have the power that surpasses Gods and Demon kings for a certain amount of time?"

"No… I'm not like the earlier Sekityuutei's. I like to do things in my own way."

I don't know why, but for some reason, something inside me is making me act like this. Normally I would be very nice to avoid annoying this person who's a lot stronger than me, but a part of me wanted to battle this person.

"Interesting, it seems like you're trying to awaken a power… So, how about it? Do you want to fight me, Welsh Dragon?"

The Vanishing Dragon finally said his wish.

"Not long, this place will become a battlefield because of Khaos Brigade."

[That's right.]

Just as Vali was speaking, a magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room. A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it. From her presence, I'm sure that she was a devil, but why would she interfere this meeting?

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Sirzechs-sama asked, and this means that the woman in front of me was a descendant of the original demon king, Leviathan, the lord of envy.

"I think that you already know the reason, Sirzechs. Moreover, is this the Welsh Dragon who awakened a few days ago? Vali, are you going to kill him?"

"I won't. To have a rival that can still improve, I won't rush it. I'll just defeat him then I'll be gone to hunt for other preys."

Talking about those kind of stuffs in a room that was filled by powerful leaders; I can only think about how strong these guys are.

"Well, he seems very interesting, I hope that you won't mind if I play with him after you."

Saying that, the woman named Cattleya stared at me with those predator eyes. And reacting to it immediately was none other than Gabriel-san who appeared in front of me.

"Just try to touch him and you'll find yourself impaled in a crucifix of light…"

Gabriel retorted in a cold voice, a powerful lance of light appeared on her hands. While Cattleya on the other hand revealed a delighted smile after seeing Gabriel's harsh reply.

"Vali… Does this mean that you've betrayed me?"

"That's right, Azazel. Since you're not interested in a war between Asgard, while on the Khaos Brigade, they can ensure battles wherever we go. So it's like that."

Being covered by bright lights, Vali said, he got covered by a white armor, that moment, the intense aura covered the whole room. It was definitely stronger than Kokabiel's, and my aura is no match at all. This guy is insanely powerful after all.

"So how about it, Hyoudou Issei? Will you fight me or do I need to provoke you?"

**[Countdown!]**

The red gauntlet appeared on my left hand and the countdown for balance breaker started. I felt the stare of Michael-sama and the others stare at me, since they originally planned that there will be no fights between the two heavenly dragons. But this time it's different.

"By the way Hyoudou Issei, my real name is Vali… Vali Lucifer."

…Lucifer?

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking."

As he said that, several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

"Azazel, is that true?"

Michael-sama asked and Azazel nodded.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

"Ise, be careful."

Holding the lance of light on her hands, Gabriel-san reminded. I nodded in response as I raised my left hand.

"Balance-breaker!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over booster!]**

From my aura, the room was blown away! Compared to Vali's aura, mine owns the uncontrollable destruction! Michael-sama and the others covered their selves with magic while Sirzechs-sama protected the unmoving devils and other unmoving persons. I'll apologize later.

"Vali, let's take it outside."

"As you wish."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

Hovering in the sky, I stared at the white silhouette of the Vanishing Dragon. It would be a lie if I say that I'm not scared, the truth is, under the red armor of mine, my body was trembling nonstop. Just sensing the power of Vali was enough to make me shiver.

"I investigated about you Hyoudou; apparently, you're also abandoned just like me. The angel Gabriel took care of you and she raised you as a normal human, but you are destined to awaken. While on the other hand, I was raised by Azazel and taught how to fight and use magic. Though we are the same, it's a shame that you're that weak. It's all that angel's fault."

"Shut up! You don't have any right to say anything about Gabriel!"

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on my back, I rushed towards Vali. Vali covered his face with the helm and easily evaded my attack while tapping my shoulder. He was fast! I can even see him and it's most likely that he was moving at the speed of light!

I regained my balance in mid-air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged, I fired a large amount of dragon energy from my left hand.

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

The large energy that I fired got halved until it was in the same size and an ordinary pen! Kuh! What power, to think that he can masterfully use the Divine Diving, as expected from the strongest Hakuryuukou."

**[Divide!]**

At the same time, Vali halved my power, he rushed at me and blew a straight punch on my stomach. I endured the pain and retorted by giving a kick to his jaw, but that time Vali threw another punch on my chest. The power from his punch threw me in the ground making a huge crater.

**[Boost!]**

I restored the lost power and flew at Vali white sending kick and punches that he was easily blocking. I fired another Dragon Shot and Vali did the same thing earlier and dispersed it by halving!

**[Be careful partner, though the time for balance breaker increased, it only increased by another 30 minutes. Unlike the first balance breaker, in this state every time you double your power, your stamina will decrease. Max boosting will decrease the time by 5 minutes, you already know that.]**

I already know that Ddraig! But if it turns into something bad, I'll use _that _as the last resort! If that time comes I'll leave it to you Ddraig!

**[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time he uses his ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which he can use it will also be enormous.] **

I see, but Vali is very strong, so I guess that he can use the power for a long period of time. Better prepare for a tough fight! As expected, our power it too far apart, our basic specs are very different!

I choked as Vali threw a heavy blow at my chest! I spat blood and lose my balance, but I used the best of my ability to fly and give a solid counter to Vali. But I suddenly noticed that there was a crack on my armor and my legs were trembling nonstop! Even Kokabiel can't do this kind of attack.

**[Divide!]**

**[Boost!]**

Damn! Vali grew stronger again! At this state, defeating him will be harder, moreover, it seems like defeating him right now is impossible!

**[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, he has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on his back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying his body.] **

"Come on, come on!"

Seeming to enjoy himself, Vali fired an endless number of magic bullets. I couldn't run away as I wished either. The rounds after rounds of bullets he lightly fired left heavy damage. I could easily imagine that I had become completely covered in bruises. The armor was breaking at each bullet but I left the repairing to Ddraig.

"Your attacks are also dull. You just plunge in. It's meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. Your use of your power is also unskillful."

How should I know!? I haven't been able to use my power since the battle with Kokabiel! This is the second time for me to use balance breaker! How do you expect me to fight!? I have been using my time by training the power that I wanted, and I'm not even close to use it normally!

"At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be—"

Before he could finish talking, I made magic power suddenly spout from the jets on my back and plunged into the barrage of bullets. The magic bullets entirely struck various places on my body. I strongly clutched my left hand. Power on just this single point here is enough. Besides, I don't need any power to turn!

"So you're charging? He that knows little really does often repeat it. Something like that—"

"Haa!

Ï reached my other hand towards Vali but he blocked it with his arms! I broke his defense and threw a powerful blow at his face!

"—?"

Whether it was because he received an unexpected blow or not, that guy's posture was violently bent. Cracks spread from the edges of the mask on the Hakuryuukou's helmet and part of Vali's face peeked through the crumbling portion.

**[Now partner!]**

I followed Ddraig and grasped my hand around the base of the Hakuryuukou's wings of light that were said to gush out excess power.

**[Transfer!] **

I transferred my power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. That moment all of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As it did so, the dragon power that I had felt from his body, to the extent of being absurd, vanished!

"If I accelerated your stealing power and gushing out power at once. You stole so much power that you won't be able to process it, and at the same time you spat out power by the time it was excess. As a result, the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail would stop its functions!"

**[—! What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!] **

Vali reacted to the dragon's voice and tried to defend by crossing his arms, but—.

"Ddraig! Release Ascalon!"

Yelling that, a red sword with holy aura appeared on my left hand! This was the sword that Gabriel-san gave to me a few days ago! This sword has the dragon slayer magic that is deadly towards dragons! I received this sword just in case that I happen to meet the possessor of the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! I have heard that 'she' hates Ddraig for some reason!

Though the armor of the Vanishing Dragon was still there, I struck Ascalon into his stomach! The armor seemed like it was made of paper! So this is the power of a dragon slaying sword!

Fresh blood flew out from Vali's mouth. He stepped back unsteadily while holding his abdomen. As blood poured down from the edge of his mouth, Vali smiled as if in joy.

"…Hahaha, amazing! I received such a quite amount of damage! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival—"

Kuh! This battle freak sure is scary! I hate guys like him! I mean, why freaks like him always gets a hold of a powerful Sacred Gear?

Just when I'm thinking about that, Vali's armor once again returned to its previous state. And it seems like the Vanishing Dragon scale mail restored its normal condition.

**[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. It's next to impossible for you to defeat him within the limited time of the balance breaker. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?] **

You're underestimating me again Ddraig! If that's the case, I'll fight until I have no more strength left! I hate to admit it but fight Vali brings joy to me!

**[And you said that you hate battle freaks. You're a battle freak yourself. But what will you do? You won't surrender but the time will come when you're body will be unable to maintain the armor, unless your blood release that kind of power again.]**

I don't really know why my blood gave me that power, but I know that it won't happen this time. I'll just have to improvise!

I hovered in the ground and picked a portion of the Vanishing Dragon's armor. The jewel that came off when I blew away his armor, since his armor is restored I think that this jewel is useless now, but I think that this may become a key to defeat him. That instant, I sent the picture of my plan to Ddraig.

**[—. …Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?] **

"Ddraig, I won't die. I promised Gabriel that I won't easily die, but I have the resolve. –if it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can defeat this guy in front of me then I'll do it!"

**[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but—I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Hyoudou Issei!] **

"What do you intend to do?"

Vali asked that, seeming interested.

"I'm going to do a thing that may turn heaven and hell inverted!"

I destroyed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of my right hand into pieces using Ascalon, and drove into it the [Vanishing Dragon] jewel that I picked up before.

"—Your power of vanishing! I'll transplant it into my Sacred Gear!"

Because Kiba was able to create holy-demonic swords because of the balance that was long gone, I also thought about doing the thing that's similar to that.

A silver aura sprang forth from my right hand and wrapped around the right side of my body. A phenomenon from the jewel?

**DOGUN**

Something throbbed inside me, just as a difficult-to-describe pain circulated throughout my body from my jewel-implanted right hand in an instant…!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa!"

My thoughts soared in overwhelming pain. Compared to this, the damage from the spear of light before was like a bite of an ant! A difficult-to-describe pain circulated throughout my body from my jewel-implanted right hand in an instant…!

"-! You intend to take in my power?"

Realizing what I was trying to do, Vali showed a shocked expression. The Vanishing dragon, Albion also spoke with an angered voice.

**[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. —Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?] **

.

**[Guooooooooooooooooh!] **

Ddraig was also leaking out agony. So the dragon emperor lodged in my Sacred Gear also tasted pain? However, while Ddraig let out a scream, it contained laughter as well.

**[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!] **

**[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.] **

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

**[Since meeting with this host—with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! —That anything is possible with a powerful will!] **

"Respond to my feelings!"

My right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light! A pure white aura surrounded my right arm!

Then—. A white gauntlet appeared on my right arm.

"…Hehehe, so this is [Dividing Gear]?"

Though, having only white up till my right arm's elbow on my red armor looked awkward.

**[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!] **

"Heh, such thing is not impossible. Since the balance is already gone, everything can be this absurd, just like holy-demonic swords. The bugs in the sacred gear program also helped, since the phenomenon called balance breaker also exist."

**[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the "Sacred Gear program" and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.] **

"I won't die because of such a thing… After all, I promised a certain woman that I won't die this early."

Seeing this absurd scene, Vali clapped his hands while looking at me.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I excel, I'll halve all of you and everything surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened his arms wide. His wings of light also grew huge.

Eh? He still have another power besides halving? Well, I also have a transfer ability, so maybe that's also normal. Damn, now's not the time to think about that! This is very bad!

**[Half Dimension!] **

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from his jewel, Vali pointed his hand at the trees spread out below him.

**Guban! **

The thickness of the trees was halved in an instant! Ooh! They were seriously halved!?

**Gubababababan! **

More of the surrounding trees were compressed and halved. Don't ruin the scenery of the old school building!

"Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei. Let me clearly explain it to you."

Azazel who appeared out of nowhere said.

"That ability halves everything in his surroundings. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then Gabriel's power will also be halved."

I happen to remember that Gabriel-san was fighting a Maou descendant, Cattleya Leviathan. There must be engaged in a fierce battle right now, since I can feel a tremendous holy aura along with a devil aura aside from Vali. Ddraig, what is the status of Gabriel?

**[Base from the power flow, she's having a hard time against that woman. If the Hakuryuukou succeeded in halving, then she will be put in an immediate danger. I suspect that Vali's power will affect his comrades.]**

Gabriel is in trouble? No way, she can't lose to someone like that devil!

**[That woman Cattleya, she came from the blood of the original Maou, so it's possible. You better not allow the Hakuryuukou to use that again in a large scale if you want Gabriel to live.]**

My thoughts soared more than they ever had before, and my mind was full of only worry for Gabriel.

_She will be in trouble?_

_She may get defeated?_

My only family. The most important person for me. Will be in danger?

"…"

I'll protect her! She's my only family left; I won't let her be in danger!

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Damn it!"

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] **

I won't let you put Gabriel in trouble you bastard!

I thrusted my finger at Vali! The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger.

"Just try to make a move that will put Gabriel in danger and I'll thoroughly destroy you!"

The clouds in the night sky were broken apart from my exclamation. The full moon which had been hidden appeared. The ground was shaking uncontrollably from my aura and the surroundings space got rifted because of my presence.

"Haha! Look Albion, Hyoudou Issei began to unleash a massive dragon aura because of the emotion called rage!"

**[Partner 20 minutes left for the balance breaker state]**

The Hakuryuukou flew out at me. —I didn't feel slow. I appeared on his back and gave a powerful punch on his abdomen, I kick his jaw sharply and fired the dragon shot at him in a point blank range.

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

Vali used his dividing skill at my attack, but it wasn't enough to completely shrink that large dragon shot, Vali also created a large ball made up from demonic powers and he shot it towards my dragon shot. That moment I reappeared on his back and punched him again.

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

Vali halved my power many times but I used my rage to compensate and power up.

**[It's happening again… Partner, the time for balance breaker state increased. Because of your rage.]**

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Haaaa!"

**[Divide!]**

At the same time, I used the dividing ability of the Hakuryuukou. Though I wanted to use it many times, I couldn't, it seems like the [Boosted Gear] works in a different way than the [Divine Dividing] and it also requires skill to activate. I'll study about it later.

I threw another super punch into Vali's abdomen, behind him, the power of my punch reverberated and the surroundings was completely destroyed! Even Azazel who was watching us with fun earlier showed a serious look as he created magic shields around him.

From the meeting room that was blown away, Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama and Michael-sama stared at us with a serious expression. Xenovia and other devils who can now move also watched in fear as the two heavenly dragons fight.

"The battle between the strongest Hakuryuukou and the strongest Sekiryuutei… This is a must watch fight."

Azazel muttered but I ignored him as I focused on Vali. He halved my power again but I also doubled my power while taking him head on, the [Divine Dividing] on my right hand didn't worked. I guess I need more training.

Vali and I started to exchange heavy punches and kicks, the space between us was already distorted and the impact from our attacks was very loud! Every time our armor broke we didn't care and continued to battle with all of our might.

I vigorously kicked him high into the air then threw a punch on his face, I dodged his kick before tackling him hardly into the ground! Vali vomited blood from my tackle.

In contrast to me who had gotten serious, Vali just gave a seemingly happy smile. It's sickening! But I also felt a smile finding its way onto my lips.

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

**[Vali, I finished analyzing his halving power. It seems that he's having a hard time to use it.] **

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this."

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's [Juggernaut Drive] if it's the current Hyoudou Issei?"

**[I hate to admit it, but the current Sekiryuutei is insanely strong. He is a human but he's very powerful, even though you're much stronger, he can catch up to you. You have my permission to use the Juggernaut Drive, though Ddraig's curse might be removed.]**

"It'll all work out, Albion. Hyoudou Issei, I will show you the power of the Heavenly Dragon Albion, I will not kill you, but I will defeat you with the power of God."

After talking with Albion, Vali began the chant for the Juggernaut Drive. The voices from the past possessors also appeared.

Azazel showed a surprised look, and he immediately reunited with Sirzechs-sama and the others. I saw Gabriel-san being healed by Asia-san, she was full of wounds but it seems like she's fine. She was looking at me with a worried expression saying that I should run. Then all of the powerful beings in the meeting are began to create a defense barrier, Michael-sama, Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama, Gabriel-san, Azazel, Grayfia-san, Rias-sempai and even Sona-kaichou began to unleash their magic.

So it came into this, the Hakuryuukou will use the [Juggernaut Drive] against me. The ability to release the full power of the Heavenly dragons that was stronger than Gods and Demon kings. It sure is scary but it seems that Vali –the strongest Hakuryuukou has found me powerful enough to show the Vanishing Dragon's [Juggernaut Drive].

**[I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice—]**

They are going to be blasted away! They certainly are going to be blasted away!

**[Am the Heavenly dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything.]**

The dream will end! The illusion will begin!

**[I envy the infinite, and I consider the dream.]**

Everything! Yes, give us everything!

**[I will master the path of the road of domination of the White Dragon]**

" " " " " " " " "And I shall lure you to the utmost purity!" " " " " " " " " "

**[Juggernaut Drive!]**

The whole area got covered by bright lights, huge output of light is covering Vali's figure. I can feel an overwhelming power which I can't even calculate. It's so amazing that it paralyzed my senses! So this is the Juggernaut Drive…

Vali's armor began to change, it became sharper formed and it grew a large wing. From both hands and feet, claws like thing appear. On the helm, many horn-like things appeared .

-That appearance is a dragon itself.

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…. **

Vali's surroundings got blown away! Everything was destroyed with no traces left, the aura that was already scary got even scarier and stronger! I feel like the armor of my balance breaker would melt by just feeling this aura.

"This is the power of a heavenly dragon, Hyoudou Issei! I will give you a minute to prepare yourself. Even if I won't kill you, I won't hold back!"

Vali says it with such intensity, I feel like I will collapse from feeling this scary aura.

_So this is the power of a Heavenly dragon… It's scary… Ddraig, can I fight him in this state?_

**[You will die partner… Even if you used all of your stamina left, you won't be able to reach him… this is the end of the battle.]**

_Ddraig… Let's use it…_

**[Are you sure partner? Even though the time for the Dragon Emperor increased, it's only by a mere 1 minute. Can you finish this in two minutes]**

_Heh, let's see. Ddraig! Let's show him the true power of the Welsh Dragon!_

**[Let's do it! Be prepared, you will lose your consciousness not long from now.]**

I inhaled a deep breathe as I removed my hel and looked directly at Vali.

"I will also refrain from holding back! Since it had come to this, I will show you the power of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig!"

I gathered the blood red aura around me, chills began to run down on my body and the sense of domination reigned over me.

**[I, the one to awaken in true darkness.]**

**[Am the Heavenly dragon that unsealed the power of domination.]**

**[ I shall surpass the Infinite and defeat the Dream.]**

**[I will become the Red Dragon of annihilation.]**

" " " " " " "And I shall sink you to the depths of the abyss! " " " " " " "

**[Dragon Emperor Supreme!]**

Insane amount of aura enveloped my body as I felt that my power got multiplied a thousand times. I lost my sense of touch as the metal armor began to change. The whole armor turn into a skin of a real dragon, the jewels disappeared and the jewel on the chest got replaced by a crystal-like cross. Two smaller crystal-crosses also appeared on both of my forehands. The helm part change, resembling a head of a real dragon, but it was humanoid. The crimson eyes grew brightly with such intensity. The boosters on the back disappeared and 2 sets of red dragon wings appeared. All of the metal parts vanished and was replaced by a skin of a real dragon.

**[This feeling sure is nostalgic… Just like when I still have my real body…]**

"Vali! This is my Dragon Emperor mode! Just like you, in this state I have the ability to release the true power of the Welsh Dragon! Unfortunately I can't maintain this for a long time, so come at me with your full power! I will not hold back!"

"Hahahaha! This will be a true battle of the Heavenly Dragons! Let's go Albion! Let's show him our true power!"

That moment, Vali rushed at me, I also charged at him while using the tremendous power that was stored in my body. Since Vali's power was on the same level as mine, it's a battle of endurance. I know that I will lose because I can only use this power for 2 minutes max.

"Oryaaaa!"

I punched with my left fist and Vali punches with his right. Our fist collided and the impact that it caused was enough to destroy the whole Kuoh Academy! Shit if this continues the whole Japan will be erased from the world map!

"Don't hold back Hyoudou Issei! In a few seconds, we will be transported in the dimensional gap. There we can use all of our power without fearing to destroy everything!"

After Vali finished saying that, an unfamiliar power covered us and in a second, we appeared in a place where nothing can be seen. Only the floating remains of things like stone golems.

**[Partner, in this place, you can release our full power. Nothing will be destroyed here.]**

I understand Ddraig! I will use all of our power now!

For the second time, Vali and I rushed at each other while exchanging blows that can rival those of Gods and Demon kings.

"Hyaa!"

I fired a dragon shot from my mouth and Vali did the same thing! Our shot collided and a massive explosion happened, we again attacked each other using powerful energies from the Heavenly Dragons. Each attacked was being countered, both of us were receiving damage that can kill even high class angels and devils.

But in every moment, Vali only proves that he is more talented than me. But in terms of power and will, I won't lose! I have the power of Ddraig, that's why I'll continue to fight! I will prove that the Welsh Dragon is powerful than the Vanishing Dragon!

"Come! Hyoudou Issei! Let us finish this battle!"

"I'll do that even if you don't say it, you battle freak!"

As we near each other, powerful blows were given every second. Even if the dimensional gap cannot be destroyed, it was still shaking violently from our attacks. The floating giants were also destroyed.

"Hakuryuukou!"

"Sekiryuutei!"

As I felt my consciousness going blurry, I delivered my last attack towards Vali… But before my hit strikes him, my surroundings became black. Ddraig's voice was the last thing I heard,

**[You did good partner… Let's defeat Albion some other time…]**

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

*Sob*Sob*

Ah, what's this feeling? Something like water was dropping in my cheeks; the voice of someone crying can also be heard. By the way, what am I doing right now? If I remember correctly, I fought Vali with my Dragon Emperor mode and I blacked out.

I guess that Vali won our fight huh? Is that right, Ddraig?

**[Yeah, though if you could continue for an hour or so, the result would change. But for now, you should wake up.]**

Following Ddraig, I slowly opened my eyes. The light coming outside was so bright that I narrowed my eyes in a second. I felt my body hurting like hell, as if they were crying from the abuse that happened when I fought Vali that time.

"Ah…"

The first person I saw was none other that Gabriel. Her eyes were red and they were releasing tears nonstop, under her eyes were a layer of black, indicating that she haven't slept for a long time. Wait a minute, how long was I out?

**[You were asleep for a week. During that time, Gabriel took care of you, she watched over you for the few days, she didn't even slept…]**

Eh? Gabriel didn't rest? Darn, I must've made her worried over the past days.

"Ise… you're awake now Ise, I'm so glad…"

Gabriel smiled as she hugged me tightly, though I felt the pain through my body, I still retuned the hug while apologizing to her.

"You're very reckless, going into [Dragon Emperor] has placed a lot of burden in your body. Michael said that you will need atleast a month to recover your full health, that's why he has forbidden you to enter the [Dragon Emperor] mode until you recovered. I was so worried Ise, not only you over-abused your body, you also fought the Hakuryuukou while he was using the [Juggernaut Drive]. That was too dangerous—"

Gabriel began to say things and she was beginning to release tears again. But I stopped her when I gently locked my lips with hers.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, but can you tell me what happened when I was fighting Vali? My mind is kinda messy to remember anything."

Though Gabriel was shocked from the kiss, she nodded while explaining the story to me.

"After being transported in the dimensional gap, you along with the Hakuryuukou was gone for 3 minutes. After those minutes the dimensional gap opened and that Hakuryuukou arrived while carrying you on his shoulders. He was panting heavily but there was a smile on his face, he said that you were very strong and he could've lost if you were given a year to train. He immediately left since he was in no condition to fight anymore, but before he left, he said that –"

"When he wakes up, tell Hyoudou that he shouldn't use that form until he's stronger. His current body cannot handle that kind of power, if he remained in that form for a second longer, his body would've collapsed. He needs to rest for a long time."

I listened intently to Gabriel as she told me what happened. The whole Kuoh Academy was destroyed and there were a few casualties in the human part. The devils work hard to restore the place, the terrorist attack failed and peace was established between the three factions. Cattleya Leviathan managed to escape Gabriel during their fight because of the distraction that the heavenly dragon's true power caused.

Well I guess from hearing Vali's words I can only obey him.

**[That's right, I'll also forbid you go into Dragon Emperor mode again until your body could take it's punishment.]**

I see, well I'm not planning to fight anytime soon.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Are you sure that you felt Ddraig's power? It's been a week since we've started to search."

**[Yes, his powers were unsealed a week ago. But I'm sure that he's possessor is still alive. I guess that he's resting right now.]**

"Well if you say so…"

**[That's right, let's search for him. I'll make him suffer for what he did to me back then.]**

"Fine, I'll help you, but I will do some business first… Tiamat…"

Saying that, the black haired girl swung her lance, killing the devil in front of her with ease. The girl then looked towards the sky with a bored expression attached on her face.

"I wonder, who is the current possessor of the Welsh Dragon that Tiamat hates so much…"

* * *

_**Yeah! The battle of Vali and Ise if finally finished, with Vali gaining the victory! Ise is still weak but he can unseal the power of the Welsh Dragon! Tiamat has also appeared along with her possessor, I know that in the light novel she is still active, but in this fic she is also sealed inside a sacred gear. She hates Ddraig for a reason can you guess it? Tiamat is a female and her possessor is also a female.**_

_**I was originally planning to make Ise use the Juggernaut drive and master it, but Asmodeus-sama was the one who thought of the Dragon Emperor mode! This fic should've been finished by Frida,y but since Asmodeus-sama has already sent me the finished figh scenet between Vali and Ise in less thant a day. That's why I also tried my best to finish the other parts. **_

_**Hey Asmo-chan, if you can finish the battle scene in less than a day, why don't you update some of your fics? **_

_**Sorry for the Dragon Emperor chant, I couldn't think of anything better. If anyone has an idea for the chant please tell me**_

_**Well, I need time to finish the next chapter. Since I need to think about something and I shouldn't bother Asmo-chan every minute.**_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts and impressions about this chapter! And the next chapter is a character development one, so there won't be any fights there… probably.**_

_**Have a good day!**_


	6. Life 6: Lancelot and the Dragon Queen

_**High Heavens, Angiris Council**_

"_Gabriel, the ancient law of the High Heavens strictly forbids us from interfering with the human realm. Yet you have done so, brazenly!"_

"_All I am guilty of, Imperius, is bringing justice, while you hide cowering behind your throne!"_

"_Silence! Gabriel, you know that breaking the rules of the High Heavens will come with a price! But you still persist to interfere? "_

"_You cannot Judge me. I am Justice itself! We were meant for more than this! To protect the innocent and guide the children of God! But not even one of us tried to help the humankind. Tell me Imperius, besides fighting demons, dragons and mages, what else have you done to benefit humanity?"_

"_It is our job to destroy the threat to the humans!"_

"_To destroy the humanity that we've sworn to protect!?"_

"_They are corrupted humans! They insisted to learn magic which they will use for their own greed!"_

"_Whoso fault do you think it is? That the humans are being corrupted instead of being nurtured with the teachings of our deceased God? Isn't it our fault? Because of our fear of losing more of our kind!?"_

"_If the Angels vanished from this world, there will be no good left! The demons that are imprisoned will slowly corrupt them! That's why we must preserve our race and vanquish them so that there will be no threats to the humans! We are forbidden to interfere with the human lives!"_

"_So we will stand here idly? Watching how the humanity will slowly forget about the one who created them?"_

"_That is not related to our business Gabriel! Don't forget, the purpose why we are created, to vanquish evil and threats!"_

"_No… If you will not help the humans, then I will do it myself!"_

"_You will fall Gabriel!"_

"_So be it, if our precious laws bind you all to inaction…then I will no longer stand as you sister Justice will prevail my brother…."_

"_Sacrilege!"_

"_Stop this nonsense at once!"_

_A sudden voice resounded inside the council, making Gabriel and Imperius halt their movements. This voice belongs to the Archangel of Wisdom, and it is a basic rule for the Angiris to stop once Wisdom speaks, naturally, even the prideful Archangel of Valor will obey this basic rule._

"_Gabriel, I will not allow you to fall. Even though you have broken a rule, I will let it slip only this once—"_

"_Michael!"_

"_Silence Imperius!"_

"_However, I will not allow you to go in the human world unless it's necessary. Don't worry about the Sekiryuutei; I will make sure that he will remain protected even without you around."_

"_Brother! I cannot accept this!"_

"_This is the last time Gabriel, I strictly forbid you to go in the human world, I understand your reasons, thus I permit to you can contact Ise-kun using magic. But if you disobey my order. As much as I hate it, the High Heavens will see you as an enemy and a traitor…"_

**XXX**

Hidden in the vast forest was a simple house near the lake, there a girl on her early teens was sitting while holding a fishing rod. She owns a light brown hair and a pair of clear blue eyes; on her side was a medieval lance that one would find in a museum, from a simple look, one could tell that the lance was weighing more than 350 kg and it would take a well built man to carry it.

"Michael-sama, you should've alerted me that you will visit. I haven't prepared lunch yet."

"Ah, there's no need my child. I have come here to ask you a favor."

"Just name it Michael-sama and I will try my best to fulfill it."

"Now, Lancelot, I have told you many times to call me father. I'm sure that I have reached the standards for a father, no?"

"That honor is too great for me. However, if Michael-sama insists, I shall call you Honored Father. Now, what is this favor that made Honored Father visit me?"

"Lancelot, I want you to travel in the small country called Japan. There, you shall act as a bodyguard towards the Sekiryuutei."

"Hm? Act as a bodyguard for a Heavenly Dragon? This seems very weird, since the current Sekiryuutei is insanely powerful… But, this Lancelot Du Lac will do her best to protect the Sekiryuutei."

"Yes, since Gabriel will not be able to go into this world anytime soon, I'm sure that she worries for the boy that she adores so much. That's why I'll trust you to guard him; this will also be a great experience for you to go into a civilized place."

"I understand Honored Father, this Lancelot will do her best. I won't fail you along with Gabriel-sama."

"Thank you, I will prepare the transportation circle, or do you prefer to travel in the normal human way?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to try the thing that they called Airplane, it will test my courage to stay calm even in the sky."

"Hoho, I see. Be careful on the way there, don't get lost."

* * *

After three weeks of recovering, I was finally able to recover half of my usual vitality. Though I can still feel pain, it only happens when I move at an abnormal speed, my body isn't fully healed yet, but it's in the recovering state. That's why I decided to enjoy this summer and stroll around the city. I want to stretch my body after three weeks of lying in the bed receiving a treatment from an angel that was sent by Gabriel-san. During those days, I was visited by various peoples, that includes Michael-sama, Rapahel-sama, Azazel, Shemhaza-san along with the Maou Sirzechs-sama.

"Heya kid, it's been a while. Are you doing fine?"

A voice came behind and when I turned around, it was the bastard Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. During his visits, he always checked my Sacred Gear that was undergoing some changes. The usual red gauntlet gained a few shades of white and the jewel changed into a silver color. Even the balance breaker armor began to change it's physical form. An armor with the mixture of white and red, also, the dragon wings changed into wings of light, similar to Vali's armor.

"Why are you here bastard of a governor?"

"Haha, I already apologized for accidentally pushing you over the 2nd floor right? I just want to know if your body will react normally, I didn't expect that you'll fall harshly in the ground…"

"Do you know that my body felt like being burned! I was on a bad state and you threw me from the second floor of my house!"

"I'm sorry already~ that's why I came here. I want to sincerely apologize by giving this ring."

Just as he said, Azazel gave me a ring. It was a gold ring with a green stone and ancient markings, I could tell that this ring is not ordinary."

"That ring is the Andevallie, it was used by a certain Persian Wargod, to conceal his presence and mix with the humans long time ago. If you wear it, your dragon aura will be concealed, and it will be useful to avoid attracting strong foes because of the power of the Welsh Dragon. Isn't it useful?"

"I guess it's pretty good… So, what do you want in exchange for this?"

"As I said earlier. This is my sign of apology so accept it without and doubts!"

"…Liar."

"What?"

"Shemhaza-san must've wanted to give this to me, but you took it from him saying that you'll pay me a visit then give this ring to me."

"Che~ smart kid huh? Well, you should still forgive me since I—who is the popular Governor-General of the fallen angels came here personally to deliver that ring to you."

"Doesn't feel honored at all…"

"Kuh, I give up. Well, anyway you should recover for now. Who knows when Vali will attack, and when that time comes, be sure that he will fight you in his perfect condition."

"…Perfect condition? What do you mean?"

"Ah yes, when you fought Vali, he was severely weakened from the wound that he acquired from his earlier battle with an unknown enemy. But it is still a great feat to fend him off and make him use the Juggernaut Drive so don't fell down."

"….."

"Hahaha! What a good reaction, well he is a monster so don't feel bad about yourself. Wha! It's already 12:30! I need to go, see ya next time dragon kid!"

Yelling those words, Azazel ran off to somewhere, but before he turned his head I caught a smirk attached on his face. For some reason I felt a bad premonition…

After meeting with the bastard Governor, I proceeded to enjoy myself by playing in the Arcade centre, I didn't noticed the time passed and I stopped playing when I surpassed my old record and became the highest record holder. Twice the score of Azazel when we played this game a month ago. It was already five when I finished playing and I decided to eat outside for tonight.

Since I was told that Gabriel-san won't come into the human world unless it's necessary, it means that I can spend money without any care. It's okay to receive sermons from communication magic, I need to enjoy myself after enduring three weeks of pain from the last battle with that battle freak.

The restaurant that I chose was a Mexican restaurant; I find their spicy delicacy rather interesting.

Upon waiting for my order to arrive, a girl seat at the table next to me. She was rather eye catching because of her exotic beauty that belongs to those who lives in the northern lands. Though her hair was black, she owns a pair of charming light blue eyes that seems to draw you in. If I weren't used to the most beautiful woman in heaven being beside me, I will most likely stare at this girl for a long time.

_By the way Ddraig, do you feel something strange?_

**[No, it's just your imagination partner.] **

Though I was feeling something strange, it seems that Ddraig couldn't sense anything, Maybe I'm just hungry.

My order arrived a few minutes later and I began to eat slowly, the rumors about Mexican spices is really true and it feels like I could drink a pitcher of cold water because of the spiciness that was residing in my tongue. That night, my mouth experienced hell.

* * *

"Ah, those stuffs are addicting even though their insanely spicy."

Drinking the milk that I bought earlier in the convenience store, I sat in a bench in the park. I learned that drinking cold water won't ease the spiciness that a human is feeling on his mouth, but drinking milk can take care of that problem, I'm not sure if it's the same with strawberry milk.

_By the way Ddraig, when you were still alive, what do you usually eat?_

**[Apples.]**

_Eh!? What kind of apples are those? I've always hear that Dragons eat humans!_

**[Those are carnivorous dragons. You see partner I'm a different kind of dragon, our kind eat a certain type of apples that maintains our health. But because of the changes in the human world, those apples are extinct. The surviving dragons in this time are most likely carnivorous or energy suckers.]**

_Is that so? I wonder what kind of apples are those…_

**[It's the same apples in the legends. There is a myth about the hero Hercules trying to save a friend from the curse of a certain earth Goddess, and to gain the forgiveness of the earth Goddess, Hercules must offer golden apples, but those apples can only be picked by a God, thus Hercules asked the God Atlas, in exchange, Hercules will temporarily carry the world until Atlas returns. Those apples are the same apples that we eat.]**

_Ooh a history lesson! Or rather a myth. Thanks for the explanation Ddraig-sensei!_

As I stayed in the park, I chatted with Ddraig for some time, some people who passed by thought that I was talking to myself. That's why I brought my cellphone out so no one will think that I'm crazy.

***HUUU***

When I was asking Ddraig about dragon eggs, I felt a hot air blowing from behind me. A sound that belongs to a wild beast can also be heard. As I thought of that, I slowly turned around to see a giant figure standing behind me. With the height of more than 2 meters, an upper body like humans and a body that belongs to a horse… It was a centaur…

_No way! I didn't even sensed its presence!_

**[Neither do I partner. I think that the ring you are wearing have something to do with this. I haven't been able to feel any presence since the time you wore it.]**

_Crap!_

***HUU!***

As the centaur stomped the ground I was naturally sent flying away, I ran for my life forgetting for a moment that I have the feared Heavenly Dragon residing inside me. But even though I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, I still can't use the Boosted Gear because my body won't be able to take its power. The reason was simple, there was a healing magic taking effect inside my body. If a foreign magic enter my body, the healing magic will naturally disappear, leaving my body in another aching session.

"Damn you Azazel! I won't forget this!"

"Get down boy!"

A feminine voice shouted and hearing that, I naturally looked at the owner of the voice. From the silhouette it was definitely a girl, and she was holding on a long sword, whoever that girl is, she's not normal, that's why I'll entrust my life to her.

As I got down, the figure of the girl leaped towards the centaur and in a flash the two meters centaur was sliced and engulfed in blue lights. As if being burned, the centaur was burned into ashes by the girl with the sword.

"Are you alright?"

The light from the street lamp revealed the face of my savior; it was the girl that I saw earlier in the Mexican restaurant. The black haired girl who carried the noble aura. She offered her hand and I naturally accepted her goodwill, once I touched her hand, I was overwhelmed by the softness and smoothness of her skin.

"Ah yes. Thanks for saving me from that centaur."

"I see that you are not traumatized nor bothered by the fact that a centaur just tried to eat you."

"Ah, I already know about Gods and other creatures aside from humans so I don't really feel scared because of a half human half horse."

"Is that so? Even though you're a simple human, I admire your courage. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Erm… I'm Hyoudou Issei, and once again I thank you. I am in your debt for saving my life."

"Then I'll expect you to do something for me in the future. As a man you will not take your words right?"

The girl asked and I nodded in response, for some reason I couldn't help but feel scared because of the smile that the girl in front of me was giving. Though her smile was beautiful, it was also malevolent and it seems to hide something horrible.

"By the way, my name is Graziella Le Creusét. And if you already know, I am one of the Great Knights from an organization and a Sacred Gear possessor at the same time."

"I see… By the way, why is there a loose centaur in a city like this?"

"I guess it was because of the destruction of a sacred totem on the place where the new construction is being built."

Graziella-san said pointing at the construction site out of town, it seems that they are building a new sky scraper over that spot.

"Well, I will bid my farewell now. I expect that this will not be that last time we'll meet."

The Great Knight said before slowly walking towards the dark part of the town, her sword disappeared as her silhouette slowly blended with the darkness. I released a sigh of relief as I looked at the ring on my left hand.

"I'll definitely punch that bastard of a Governor."

* * *

A few minutes later, I arrived in the train station near my house, I was tired greatly because of the earlier run from the man eating centaur. But when I arrived in front of my house I was again able to release a sigh. A girl was currently sitting while leaning her back on my door. She seemed like she was sleeping, but I was curious because aside from the girl, there were also some luggage beside her.

She must've mistaken some address, from her looks she was definitely a foreigner. Who's the monster who will make a girl of my age to travel alone in a foreign country and go into the designated address without proper knowledge of the maps and places in here? Feeling the urge to help the girl, I walked towards her and shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Hey, excuse me miss, but it seems you got the wrong place."

"Hm~ ah? Good morning, are you the Red Dragon Emperor?"

The girl spoke in fluent English, see? She doesn't even know Japanese and… wait, did she just said 'Red Dragon Emperor'? By the way it's not morning.

"…."

"Ah right. Sorry for not introducing myself from earlier. My name is Lancelot Du Lac, I was sent here by Honored Father to guard the current Red Dragon Emperor Hyou-Hyoubo Iss-Issay?"

The girl took out a paper with some English words and tried to pronounce my name, though the way she pronounced it was wrong. But, who is this 'Honored Father'?

"First of all, it's Hyoudou Issei. Second, what kind of name is Lancelot? Third, who is this Honored Father?"

I replied to the girl while also using her language, heh~ seems like my time on learning English will really come in handy. Take that! Annoying best friend who says that English is only useful when random foreigners appear and ask you directions!

"Honored Father is Michael-sama, don't you call Gabriel-sama 'Honored Mother'?"

Wait a minute! Why would you call a legendary and powerful angel 'Honored Father'!? And why would Michael-sama send a strange girl with the name Lancelot to protect me!? Isn't this just wrong!?

"Umm… Before we talk, let's get your luggage inside before it rains, also how long have you been waiting for me? Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Well now that you mentioned it. I haven't eaten anything in 3 days.. I'm pretty hungry."

"THREE DAYS!?"

"Ah you see, when I came here from the airport, I forgot that I don't know how to read a map, I tried to ask peoples but it seems that they can't understand me. I ended up staying in the airport for a day, then I got tired and decided to try my luck in travelling, then I ended up using all my money in transportation I even forgot to buy food, then I tried to sense your aura and I ended up here. But later, your aura disappeared so I just waited here."

I couldn't help but open my mouth is shock. This girl named Lancelot is hopeless, it also seems that she's an idiot… Why would Michael-sama send her here? But enough of that, this girl haven't ate anything for three days she also looks tired that's why she slept outside.

"I'll prepare some food, please use the room on the second floor. The one with the grey door, that one is the only vacant."

"Can I use the bath? I want to freshen up before eating."

"Please help yourself. The bathroom is over there."

After placing all of her stuffs inside the house, I began to cook for the strange girl named Lancelot. In the middle of frying something came in my mind, 'Why would she travel normally if Michael-sama can teleport her?'. Just when I'm thinking of that, Lancelot called me in the bathroom.

"Hey Lancelot-san is there anything wrong—what are you wearing!?"

I entered the bathroom thinking that Lancelot have something decent to wear, I never expected her to wear only her two piece underwear. In a brief moment I saw her body, though she looks like a European, she wasn't very tall, she owns a voluptuous body with skin as white as snow, a body with proportions of a model but in spite of all that, a bountiful bosom that looked as if it will overflow from the brassiere, just like ripened fruit such as apples and peaches.

"Ah well, I was wondering where is the water."

"Eh? Aren't there any water?"

"There isn't any water in this marble water container."

Lancelot pointed at the bath tub, since when did the bathtub became a water container? Ignoring her I proceeded to turn on the faucet and the water began to flow out, I looked weirdly at the faucet before asking Lancelot a question, of course I didn't faced her.

"Amazing! Water is flowing out from this thing! Is this magic?"

"No! This is not magic, anyway, haven't you used one on your house before? This is common knowledge."

"Eh? This is not magic and common to humans? I don't have anything like this in the house; I always took a bath at the waterfall in the mountains."

"…Where exactly do you live and do you know anything about civilization or technology?"

"Ah, Honored Father raised me in the mountains where I trained my senses and battling style to the extreme. Actually this is the first time that I've been away from the house and the mountains, I really don't know about anything in the outside world."

"Didn't you wonder about how people far from the mountains live?"

"Actually I never really care. All I need is in the mountain, the food is the vegetables, fruits and animals while there are clean water in the lake. I can also train without disturbing anyone, I live secluded and alone, while Honored Father visits once every month. The truth is, it was very lonely there, I only talked to animals and I've never met anyone besides Honored Father."

Lancelot said while giving a lonely smile. I felt sympathy for her but I remembered that I was cooking something and noticed that I have been looking towards Lancelot who was only wearing her underwear.

"Ri, right! I need to prepare food for you. Call me if you have any questions, but please cover yourself with a towel or something if you're gonna call me."

With that I left the bathroom with a little sanity because of Lancelot who lacks common sense. But I also learned something about her because of this, a lone girl that was raised without any luxury nor friends. She grew up while enduring the challenge of being alone, being trained as a hunter and a combatant at the same time. I was lucky that Gabriel-san raised me normally. By the way, is Lancelot a descendant of the Lancelot from the Knight of Rounds?

…But now that I think about it, Lancelot is extremely beautiful, just like that Graziella Le Creusét.

"Ah, I'm done taking a bath; can I help you in anything?"

"Please arrange the plates in the table, food will be ready soon."

"I understand."

As Lancelot prepared the utensils, I finished cooking and served the simple curry on the plates, I've also cooked a lot of rice incase that this girl is somehow able to eat large quantities of food. Well, if there are leftovers I can use it for breakfast.

"Ah this is very good! Much better than my cooking!"

After that, I endured Lancelot's stories when she was in the mountains. She told me various stories about her training how she lived like a caveman, as well as the full story when she arrived here. I never expected the her common sense was out of this world. Truly, I wonder is Michael-sama felt the same way as me. After her story I returned into my room, forcing myself to rest.

**Meanwhile on a certain place.**

"Hey Azazel, I got the materials for appraising, where is the ring of Andevallie?"

"Eh? I already gave it to Ise. Wait, why are you looking terrified Shemhaza?"

"Why did you gave it to him!? I said that you should keep it until I gather the materials!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with the ring?"

"Idiot! Though the ring conceals ones presence, it also blocks the ability of the user to sense others! I'm sure that Ise-sama and Ddraig won't notice that until they face a monster without knowing it!"

"…He's doomed…"

_"The skies shall rain fire, and the seas will become as blood. The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of Creation shall tremble before our wrath!"_

* * *

_**This is the rewrite of chapter six. The plot has been changed again and this time I changed the name of the possessor of Tiamat. The fall of Gabriel was also changed and the arrival of the girl without any common sense, the descendant of the strongest Knight, Lancelot. If you're wondering why she carried the name of a male, I guess it's because that I don't want to use the name Guinevere. And there won't be any appearance of any other members from the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot is the rival of Arthur Pendragon, she was raised by the Archangel Michael just like how Gabriel raised Issei.**_

_**The plot changed drastically and Rias' engagement will be moved in the further chapters. I would like to thank Kireas for giving me a brilliant suggestion in the chant and his opinion about the engagement arc. Because of that I need to reconsider things to make it more interesting. I removed the POV of Xenovia when Ise was fighting Vali. By the way, can some become my beta?**_


	7. Life 7: A Symphony of Frost and Flame

_"The Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man, shall he walk amongst the innocent, and Chaos shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth."_

"_The skies shall rain fire, and the seas will become as blood. The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of Creation shall tremble before our wrath!"_

**[Partner!]**

"!"

Awakening from the voice of Ddraig, I opened my eyes and found myself lying on my bed. I was sweating heavily and the white and red [Boosted Gear] had appeared on my left hand and it seems that Ddraig used his physical voice to wake me up from that strange dream.

**[You have summoned the Boosted Gear in your sleep; your consciousness began to drift inside the depths of the sacred gear where even I can't reach. Is it possible that you've dream of 'that' again?]**

"Yeah, but this time the voice is much vivid. Though I can see images, they were blurry."

In the past few days, I began to dream about those weird words, in a place where all I can see was the blurry images of blue fire along with green lightning. Ever since this dream began, I always seem to hear a dark and cold voice whispering those atrocious words. Every passing day, the dream gets clearer and I am beginning to worry about it.

"Well, I better cook breakfast for that troublesome fellow."

Forcing myself to forget about the strange dream, I tried to remember the things that Lancelot said that she wanted to eat. It's been a week since she moved here and I can say that I'm still not used of her being around. Mostly because I always find myself unable to react whenever Lancelot tells a story about her lifestyle in the mountains, surely even Michael-sama will feel troubled when he's around this unusual girl. Though I feel that I can trust her, I just don't want to entrust my life with a mentally unstable girl who thinks that people are trapped inside the box called television.

"Ah~ good morning Ise! You wake up early as usual, I just finished running around the city skirts."

"As usual you are very strange. I guess it's your habit, well please don't do that here anymore. People will get suspicious that a beautiful girl like you has an unbelievable amount of stamina. Moreover, don't carry that gigantic lance when going outside!"

"?"

I sighed as the girl named Lancelot tilted her head in confusion, seriously, this girl will scare people away because of the 350 kg lance that she was shouldering. Aside from the lance, her monstrous strength was also terrifying, even I cannot lift that heavy lance without doubling my strength by atleast three times, while this girl can easily swirl the lance using only her fingers. That feat alone was enough to prove that this girl was not normal.

"By the way… you're soaking wet… Is that sweat?"

"Of course not! Can't you see that it's raining outside? Geez, its because you're not aware in your sleep."

"Sorry to say, but I'm not as primitive as you. Also, haven't you heard of the thing called raincoat?"

"I do know that! But this rain is a blessing to the lands, that's why we must enjoy the little grace that nature presented to us~"

"… We have enough water stocks that will last for more than 100 years. Besides, it's summer and people in the beach will be annoyed because of the rain."

"Ise, stop complaining about the rain. Don't you love it? The vibrations and sound from the falling drops of water heightens your senses and provides the victory to you. Rain is essentially important for strategy and victory!"

"… Just help me prepare breakfast."

Seriously! This girl is a battle prodigy! It's as if that the reason why she was born was to lead an army to glorious victory or rule an empire or something like that! Even though she lacks common sense, she is a genius, in just a week of staying in Japan, she already adapted to the modern world. Even though her Japanese was poor, it's a surprise, since she never asked me to teach her anything, by listening and observing peoples expressions, this girl managed to understand our language.

"So, Red Dragon Emperor-san do you have something to do today?"

"No, none particularly. Why did you ask?"

"Great! Since this day is good, we can train all day! Our fatigue will lessen because of the cold water and I'll help you train your sixth sense!"

"…I'm in the middle of recovery treatment, I cannot do something like that."

"It's been a week of continuous healing treatment, are you still unhealthy?"

"I already told you, my body has weakened greatly because of the battle with the White Dragon Emperor. I still need a few days of treatment before I recover my usual vitality."

"That battle huh? Even Honored Father said that it was truly bone chilling. The fight between the two Heavenly Dragons, that is."

Lancelot became quite for a moment, she looked outside by the window seemingly observing something. Her eyes showed a dangerous gleam like a hunter scanning the area where its prey is hiding, in that brief moment I saw Lancelot's predator gaze. I was again reminded that even if this girl was a little unstable, she was still a girl that came from the blood of the legendary knight, Lancelot Du Lac.

"What's wrong? You've been staring at me for a whole minute you know?"

"Nah, I'm just wondering if someone like you is still out there. You know, carrying the blood of legendary people?"

"I'm not sure… I don't really care, I just want to enjoy my life."

"By enjoying, you mean training nonstop?"

"Something like that~"

At that rare moment, Lancelot revealed a glamorous smile that can beat those from supermodels. That beautiful smile was full of feminine charm and charisma no doubt that anyone will be drawn in from that smile. Surely that smile fits a princess, for the usually brute girl Lancelot to do that, I was impressed.

Even though she was mentally unstable (from my point of view) Lancelot was still a high class lady. Since she trained in the mountains and lived secluded to the outer world, she also honed domestic skills, though her cooking isn't that good, it was still better than the ordinary girls from her age. Despite the circumstances and the lack of company in the mountains she was still very impressive in subjects like math and science, though her knowledge in history and technology is very little.

But enough about this, I need to drink another round of those bitter enchanted vials provided by the angel-san named Minerva-san.

"Okay~ time for breakfast, thanks for the food~"

Just like the usual, Lancelot still eats large quantities of food, even for a obese male that amount of food is still way too much. But I guess her training won't make her fat, Michael-sama, why did you raise this girl with extreme gluttony?

* * *

Finishing the breakfast, the oblivious girl fell asleep in the couch while I was watching TV and checking the news about the storm. Since it was currently summer, storms are very rare, but maybe because of the global warming things like this are understandable. Though this was my opinion, a part of me was telling that this storm will bring bad luck and something horrible.

_Ddraig, though I'm still recovering, can I use the Boosted Gear and train?_

**[What's gotten into you, partner? Though your body is recovering, please know that there's a healing magic working inside your body. I won't allow training and anything related to battles.]**

_Geez, if that's what you say Ddraig-sama. I just suddenly feel a bad premonition, that's all._

Ending the conversation with Ddraig, I grabbed an umbrella and headed outside, a sudden urge to visit a certain place struck me. And that place was none other the school that I destroyed a month ago, the school sheltering the Gremory and Sitri households.

I took the train while thinking about the things that recently happened after that nightmare with the first fallen angel woman that I met. I discovered Ddraig inside me and found out that the one who raised me was none other than the angel from the bible. I was involved in an incident that involved a traitor named Kokabiel and after that, I was forced to battle a monster in the guise of human, the strongest Hakuryuukou. I faced him at the pinnacle of my strength ,but I still failed to defeat him even if he was weakened from an earlier fight.

I also met several peoples or rather devils that I never believed to exist, the crimson haired sempai along with the black haired student council president. The sister with brute force and another one with righteous beliefs, the childhood friend that was the owner of a legendary sword, a devil-king with unusual charisma. The leader of angels, the bastard governor of the fallen angels, the devil/dragon battle freak, the weird black haired girl named Graziella and the hopeless Lancelot.

Yes, strange things kept happening after I awakened the power of the Heavenly Dragon. Just when I came to that conclusion, the train has arrived in the destination. I quickly got off and proceeded to walk towards the school that I recently (accidentally but no one believed) destroyed.

A few minutes of walking under the strong rain, I finally arrived at the gates of the school. It looks like nothing happened and everything was restored to normal, from a certain perspective, this seems like an ordinary school. But this is where peace amongst the three great powers was established.

"I thought that you have nothing to do today?"

A sudden voice came from behind, I looked at the source and found the brown haired girl standing. She walked towards me and sheltered under the umbrella that I was currently holding, as usual, this girl forgot to bring any protection from rain.

"How did you found out where I was…?

"I derived your approximate location by tracking your scent in the wind. After you boarded from that transportation thing, I listened to your heartbeat, thus I deducted your current movements. If you want to escape me, you have to do better than that."

"I wasn't trying to escape or anything… I just want to visit here.

"Ku, Kuo—h , Kuoh Academy? What kind of place is this?"

"Uh, it's a learning institution for people; this is where they teach us about various stuffs…"

"Is that so? So this place is a learning institution huh? I bet that it's fun here, to have many peers and activities that you can do together."

As Lancelot spoke her voice let out a hint of sadness, ever since she was a child, she never interacted with anyone besides Michael-sama. She even said that she always talked to animals to feel sane; she spent her time training to force herself to forget about the missing portion inside here. That was friends and family. Learning this truth about the oblivious Lancelot, I also felt something aching inside me…

_Fine, you win this time…_

"Hey Lancelot, how would you like to attend this school together with me?"

"Eh? Bu-but I'm only your bodyguard, a knight! For Ise, I cannot do such a thing."

_Okay! A chance! This is the only time to be good to her, don't mess up Ise!_

"It's fine; you're not a bodyguard nor a knight, Lancelot. You're my _friend _that's why I'm doing this. Besides, won't it be easier to protect me if you're in the same place as me? You could also amuse yourself with the people you will meet, not to mention to enhance your pitiful knowledge about modern civilization, technology and history."

To make this girl feel better, I decided to help her fill the emptiness inside her heart, this is the least I can do to make her life normal. I've also decided that teaching her about stuffs she didn't knew will greatly help her adjust into this world. But for the purpose of balance, I deliberately added some insults with my sentence, something that would reduce her goodwill towards me.

Upon hearing my insult, Lancelot's mouth seemed to twitch by millimeters. It seemed like she was pressing her lips together in an endless line but she was actually curling them. Her cheeks got tainted by a shade of red and in that brief moment, Lancelot revealed a smile full of sincerity and elegance, a smile that befits a beautiful princess in fairy tales.

And with a sound, she drifted over to my side and...

_*Pa* _

Lightly kissed my left cheek.

"That's the sign of my thanks~ this is the first time that Lancelot has been moved by words. Moreover, Ise said that he is a friend of Lancelot…"

"Y-yeah…"

Again, Lancelot beamed a smile, tears were welling up in her eyes and it definitely looks like they will fall anytime soon. What? Did she got moved by such cheesy line? Oh no, maybe this girl is a lot more hopeless than I calculated. But still, seeing her smile naturally made me somewhat happy. That kind of smile is very precious, something that I must protect—

"…_.and all of Creation shall tremble before our wrath!"_

"Ise? What's wrong? You look different from the usual…"

"N-no, don't mind me…"

My earlier thoughts were erased when that familiar dark voice resounded in my head. Lancelot immediately noticed the change and she worriedly asked me. But I shrugged it off while regaining my sense of rationality. Though Lancelot looked like she wasn't going to let go of this topic. But thankfully she got distracted when someone tripped miserably in the wet ground. I looked at the familiar boy with the brown hair who was glaring harshly at me.

"…Genshirou?"

"Damn you Hyoudou! I thought that you were here to help us from the destruction you cause last time! But instead, you brought a cute girl to make fun of me!? And why is she clinging on your arm like that? Is your girlfriend? Darn it! To get a foreign bishoujou, you already have many girls here you good looking bastard!"

"You're muttering those things again, Lancelot is not my girlfriend."

I said clearly to the boy, who was crying while rolling in the muddy ground, but another voice let out a dissatisfied tone, it was Lancelot.

"What do you mean Ise? Am I not a girl? Also not a friend? You said it just a minute ago! And to think that we have deepened our bonds with that promise!"

"Wha, what!? What did you promise to that innocent girl Hyoudou? And deepening your bonds? Did you two kissed?!"

"Wai, wait it's nothing like that!"

"Eh? Didn't I kiss you a moment ago? Why are you denying it?"

"Argh! Hyoudou you bastard of a Casanova!"

Thus, my problems became heavier because of the two idiots that were questioning me. This day couldn't possibly get worse, but still, I guess this kind of things is refreshing sometimes, to have an stupid argument with a stupid people you call friend. I thought as I noticed that summer break is coming into an end.

"Hey, Hyoudou! Have you heard of the new transfer student? I heard that she was a hot chick that came from England!"

The boy behind me named Sarayashiki told me as he revealed an excited smile, the rumors that a foreigner will be transferred here was already out, and people were wondering about the strange foreigner students, just like Asia Argento and Xenovia who didn't tell her surname. As the teacher gestured someone to get in, the transfer student with brown hair and clear blue eyes walked elegantly towards the classroom and performed a polite bow. My male classmates began to cheer at the beautiful girl in front of the class.

When the teacher told her that her seat near the windows, the transfer student frowned as she walked towards my seat and declared—

"To begin first, I shall explain: I, Lancelot Du Lac, have someone I have sworn to share my destiny and life with, to be close at all times, this gentleman, Hyoudou Issei."

She had a magnificent tine of voice, her words spoken like performances in classical English drama.

"What is she saying all of a sudden?" "Kyah! Hyoudou-san already promised someone?" "Tsk, that bastard!" "…Chance, gone…"

My classmates all made expression like that, Lancelot continued her address, as usual, she's the oblivious girl that's making other peoples misunderstood our relationship. If we ever had one.

"The place that I should seat at cannot be anywhere other by his side. I would like you to think about helping me with my mission and pardon my selfishness."

Suddenly the surrounding students had gotten up from their seats and started changing seats to grant Lancelot's firm request. At that time, I can guess that Lancelot's absolute command had strike my classmates' hearts. Even the teacher stood like a military personnel.

Thus when the class started, the gazes of my classmates were naturally fixated at me and Lancelot. If Genshirou hears about this, he'll rampage even more, small things later, I need to check Rias-sempai and the occult research club. It seems that I also need to introduce the self proclaimed knight, Lancelot.

"Hey Hyoudou, where did you met such a beautiful girl?" "Can you introduce us to some of your friends?" "Damn Hyoudou! You again caught another innocent girl!"

As lunch started I was attacked by different questions and complaints from my male classmates, their eyes were full of intense hope/hatred against me. If those gazes can kill, they, they would be able to kill me with their stare! But more importantly, Lancelot was enjoying herself while talking with some girls who came at her seat.

"Lancelot-san, what a strange name."

"Hey Lancelot-san, is it true that Hyoudou-san is your boyfriend? How lucky!"

"Eh? Hyoudou-san has already Lancelot-san? But wasn't the rumor a month ago says that Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama have an affair with him? Kyah!"

"If that's the case, then I don't mind being his concubine!"

"Lancelot-san would you like to join us for lunch?"

The attack of the surrounding girls were nonstop, even the cheerful and oblivious Lancelot cannot comprehend the current situation, but it seems that she understood the last question as she declared—

"I'm sorry everyone, but I will only eat lunch together with Ise, I must always be on his side no matter what.

Thus, another misunderstanding was caused by Lancelot and her obliviousness to the human society.

* * *

After we ate lunch, a familiar face appeared, it was Yuuto Kiba-san. As usual he's face had the refreshing smile that attracts all of the girls in the school, I secretly stole a glance at the girl beside me, she was still showing the idiotic smile on her face and it seems that she hasn't fall in love with Kiba-san. It'll be bad if she did, many girls have fallen for him and it'll be a war if Lancelot joins the fray.

"There you are Ise-kun. I was ordered by Buchou to pick you up. I know it's rude to ask, but who is the lady over there?"

"Greetings, I am Lancelot Du Lac and I am Ise's bodyguard. Devil, I don't know what you want but I shall not let you influence the Emperor."

With a rough voice, Lancelot introduced herself and threatened Kiba at the same time, though she was smiling, I can see a horrible intent behind. Even Kiba was terrified by the strange greeting that Lancelot gave.

"Hey hey Lancelot, don't act like that! They are our comrades please don't do anything that may cause another conflict."

As I scold her, Lancelot calmed down, but her eyes weren't showing any signs of agreeing.

I was invited by Kiba to go in the occult research club since Gremory-sempai said that she has a favor to ask me. Kiba was still wary about Lancelot who was following me, her killing intent hasn't vanished yet and she was examining whether Kiba is a threat or not. This girl suddenly turned 180 ever since a devil approached us, it can't be helped huh?

As we reached the room, a sudden strange aura filled the building, no doubt that aura was from a devil, but I don't know who it was. From my knowledge, only the Gremory and Sitri are the only devils staying here, so who's the new party?

On a side note, the reason that I was able to sense the aura though I'm wearing the ring of Andevallie, was because it got appraised by Shemhaza-san. Apparently, Azazel gave it to me without any knowledge that the ring also blocks the ability to sense. But thanks to the spell that Shemhaza-san use, I was again able to sense any presence even though my aura is concealed.

As Kiba opened the door we were greeted by a strange devil symbol. There were flames coming from the magic circle which ignited throughout the whole room, the other members got slightly burned, even Kiba and Lancelot was defending themselves, but for some reason, I wasn't affected by the flames. Even though I was directly touching the flames, I wasn't feeling anything at all.

There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while."

The guy that appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He was handsome but he seemed more of the bad boy type. If Kiba was the gentle type, then this guy was the wild type. The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you."

...My lovely Rias...? What kind of relationship does this guy have with sempai? Sempai looked at him with her eyes half closed. She didn't seem like she was welcoming this guy. But the guy didn't seem to care and approached sempai.

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

Okay, I don't have any idea on what this guy is saying, but from the looks of it, I shouldn't interfere, it is a devils business after all and I don't want to trouble myself any more. But if sempai asks from my help, I will do it as long as it's within my power.

"By the way, who this brown haired beauty? I would welcome her to my servants even though my peerage is full."

Noticing our presence, the frivolous devil immediately doted on Lancelot, but the latter ignored the handsome devil while maintaining a close proximity to me.

"Hey you, don't go being rude towards this girl. I assure you that her wrath will be your end."

I said it clearly to him. When the guy looked at me, I could tell he was looking at me as if he was looking at some trash. Man, this guy is pissing me off, you should be grateful to me since I am currently holding Lancelot, if I didn't you will surely be pierced by her gigantic lance.

"You, who are you? I don't feel any aura from you, even a human's aura cannot be felt."

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Rias-sempai and Lancelot. He was definitely looking down on me. I could feel his hatred towards me. But I don't really care about his opinion.

"I am Hyoudou Issei of the Sekiryuutei."

"!"

The man let out a gasp as he heard my introduction, he looked doubtful as he examined me from head to toe. Then he looked towards Rias-sempai and asked if what I said was true.

"That's right Raiser, this boy is the Sekiryuutei who defeated Kokabiel and fended off the Hakuryuukou during the peace meeting."

Upon hearing what Rias-sempai said, the devil named Raiser looked even more doubtful. He checked me again and chuckled as if he was looking at a clown wearing gothic clothes.

"Fuwahahahahahaha! That was funny, to say that this thin kid is the Sekiryuutei hahaha!"

Like a madman, Raiser laughed to his hearts content, even though I do not mind being looked down, Lancelot on the other hand was increasing her killing intent. Her killing intent was so strong that it made Raiser stop laughing and put an icy cold aura in the whole place, even I who is used to her became extremely silent.

"Heh, a pretty impressive killing intent for a mere human. I'll gladly welcome you to my servants, I will also honor you by giving you an opening ceremony, if you know what I mean."

The devil named Raiser said vulgar things and Rias-sempai didn't remained silent. But before she can speak, I threw a glare at Raiser.

"The devil over there, if you said one more thing that annoys me, I won't show you any mercy,"

"Meh, do you also want me to praise you? Sorry, but your killing intent is not enough to unnerve me."

"Raiser if you want to live longer, I suggest that you should show respect to the Sekiryuutei. Do you want to incur an [Emperor's Wrath]?"

Rias-sempai immediately intervened and stopped Raiser from fighting me, she must've realized that we cannot begin a fight Even if we can, I'm not that careless to unleash the power of the Sekiryuutei in this kind of place. Gabriel will surely torture me if I did.

"Whether you're the Sekiryuutei or not, I can beat you to pulps using my phoenix flames, so don't act like a supreme being you simpleton."

"I don't want to receive orders from a talking fried chicken."

"You brat! Do you want to be taste my absolute power?"

"I'm sorry but, I had enough chicken for today. But if you want a fight I'll gladly give it to you."

As I said that remark offhandedly, Raiser showed a smirk as the floor of the room suddenly changed it symbol. A new devil mark appeared and the floor.

"Then let's have a game! Rias, a day ago you proposed that you will cancel our wedding if you win against me in a rating game. I accept your challenge, but since your servants are not enough, I'll allow the Sekiryuutei brat to join you. If you win against me and my servants, the wedding will get cancelled and the brat can have one wish of whatever his heart desires, however, if I win, we will get married as soon as possible and I'll take the beautiful girl beside the dragon brat, what do you say!?"

Raiser declared as he snapped his fingers and the magic circle on the floor glowed. Shadows appeared from the magic circle. One, two, three… I stopped counting after I saw the number of shadows that appeared.

"And these are my cute servants."

There were 15 people that seemed to be Raiser's servants around him. There was a person that looked like a "Knight" who was wearing armor. There was someone that seemed to be a magician who was wearing a hood. He had the maximum number of servants! The servant devils, just like in real chess, can be a maximum number of 15 servants. High-class devils receive 15 "Evil Pieces" from the Demon-lord. Using that to choose who you wish to make your servants forms the master and servant relationship. If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption doubles.

"What do you say, Rias and dragon brat? Do you accept the conditions?"

Raiser asked us, the sudden declaration of a battle seemed to sacred Asia while Xenovia readied her stance and was in the brink of summoning Durandal, but Kiba-san stopped her while as he shook his head. Gasper, the cross dressing vampire that caused a lot of trouble in the past hid in the box, while Toujou-san glared at Raiser. Himejima-sempai was smiling, but I can sense hidden malice behind that smile.

"I'm fine, but even if I only have six servants I can win. Still, if the Emperor wants to join the battle, I will not refuse his assistance. Fighting in the side of the Red Dragon Emperor will be an honor, especially if we have the common goal of beating you to pulps!"

Seems like Rias-sempai accepted Raiser's request, darn I don't want to fight but if they battle, Rias-sempai will lose even with Xenovia. More importantly, she will marry this chicken, and if that happens, the times where this chicken will visit here and flirt with Lancelot will increase. I don't want to receive Michael-sama's sermon because I let the child that he raised, ended up in being a slave of a devil chicken.

"Well, as much as I hate having a negotiation with you, I'll accept it. Lancelot, will you agree?"

I asked the brown haired princess who was glaring at Raiser and his peerage.

"Yeah, I will also join the battle, I trust that Ise will not lose to some devil with that attitude."

Okay, all of us agreed in the arrangements. So, the only problem that we have is the time and place of the battle.

"Rest assured, Dragon-brat. I will fix the place where we will fight, I'll also invite high class devil to let them witness the even where I will beat the Red Emperor Dragon, who is rumored for his great achievements despite his recent awakening. The battle will happen three days from now, I expect all of you to be in good shape by then,"

Just like that, Raiser returned in the underworld, leaving me and the Gremory devils, in great tension.

* * *

"Geez, what a troublesome situation. Anyway, is your body in a good condition? I'm sure that you haven't recovered from your last battle with the Hakuryuukou, and the woman there named Lancelot, is she serious about participating in the fight?"

"Though my body hasn't fully recovered my vitality, I'm 90% better now. Lancelot here is pretty tough even though she looks, idiotic and fragile… Ooof!"

The reason why my sentence was stopped, was because of Lancelot stepping on my feet while showing a look of displeasure. From her expression, she was clearly saying that 'Let's get out of here already! I cannot stand staying here any longer!'

Thus, Lancelot and I took our leave. Because Lancelot have a displeased expression, I need to cheer her up. But how can I cheer a girl who doesn't like technology or material things like ordinary girls do.

_Of course that's the only thing that can cheer her up._

The rain debilitated itself into a drizzle. Together with Lancelot who didn't bring an umbrella as well, we fled towards the nearby family restaurant out of school. Putting aside her chivalrous and hopeless personality, Lancelot looks like a beauty that appears in western fantasy movies. Her mere presence is eye-catching.

Anyway, I, who dislikes attention, swiftly ordered two drinks and pulled Lancelot towards the serving machine. I proffered a cup to Lancelot. She knitted her brow upon receiving it. She stared at the machine.

"What kind of machine is this?"

_Oh right, this girl grew up in the mountains without technology and common sense._

"You press it like this, and drinks will pour out. There are a total of 10 drinks to choose from. There's a number that comes with the picture. See it?"

I showed her how to use the serving machine, in that moment, her eyes gleamed while asking me what kind of magic was used to do that. I simply sighed as I told her the most basics of the modern human inventions, thankfully, Lancelot stopped asking questions as she nodded at my explanation.

"Ise, what should I press?"

"Whatever you like. It's bottomless."

"Bottomless? What do you mean?"

"It means, you're free to drink how much

"No matter how much?"

"Yup."

"Really? What if... I drink 100 liters?"

"...Feel free. That's still okay."

"There's no way I can drink that much. Are you an idiot?"

I almost tripped myself from how Lancelot seriously asked me that dumb question. Seriously, Michael-sama, why did you sent this girl into this country without teaching her the most common of the simplest knowledge. Thanks to that, I'm suffering because of this girl.

We searched for a location where there were no people around. We occupied the 2-person table in one corner. I noticed that the iceless tea that Lancelot had brought had ice floating in it already. I dared not to sweat the details. If I'm correct, Lancelot specializes in ice magic. Now that magic is brought up, why didn't I felt hot when I touched the flame that Raiser produced earlier?

**[Like I said partner, you have the strange affinity for fire magic. The flame earlier was the Phoenix's flame, it is known as the fourth strongest flame, yet you touched it directly without being burned.]**

_I see, but isn't this common to Dragons?_

**[Yes, it's common to fire dragons to have high immunity against flames. But it's a different case even if you're a Sekiryuutei, the past possessors can only fires while wearing the balance breaker armor. They even got hurt by the most common flames used by humans.]**

_Is that so? This is definitely weird, but I can use it to my advantage. Ddraig, in the next three days, help me to learn fire magic! I can't always rely to your power, if I want to be stronger, then I need to create my own power!_

**[Kukuku, finally decided to learn the basics eh? Fine, this Welsh Dragon shall teach you how to use the strongest fire attacks that I know!]**

As if impressed by my resolve, Ddraig replied in a rather cheerful tone, while I was burning my will to learn the simplest of the fire magic's from the Heavenly Dragon-sama.

"Hey Ise, are you talking to that dragon again? You're clearly not listening to me!"

From the opposite side of the table, Lancelot complained, she must've been talking about some nonsense again so I better ignore it. But I need to change the topic if I don't want to get bored to death by her stories.

"By the way Lancelot, why are you acting weird earlier? Are you not comfortable with the devils?"

"…That's right, I don't like the feeling when I'm close to a devil… The truth is, Lancelot hates it when she is near a devil, something inside me just hates them for a reason."

"I see, I cannot judge you, after all, you were raised by Michael-sama. But don't go harboring the thoughts that all of the devils are evil. Majority of them are nice and civilized, though some of them have the same attitude just like that fried chicken bastard."

"…I know that. I know that the devils in that building were all nice, except for the male with flames. But, I just can't get rid of the feeling to be wary of them…"

"I understand, that why I won't push you to go in the devils territory. As for the future battle, you don't need to come. I promise you that I wouldn't lose to that bastard."

"No, I'll come with Ise. It is Lancelot's job to protect him… and I don't want to be separated to my friend."

* * *

_**(Three days later)**_

**Life 7: A symphony of Frost and Flame**

On the day of the decisive battle

"Emperor, I am ready for the battle that will happen."

While I was on my room preparing for the battle that will happen an hour from now, Lancelot entered while wearing a medieval western armor. With a white breast plate cuirass and greaves, she was even wearing a skirt-like

Fold and curved gauntlets. Though her armor reveals a lot of her waist, Lancelot looked like a princess warrior. Her lance wasn't the common that she carries, it was now 2 meters long completely made of silver, the aura that it was releasing was truly powerful.

"Lancelot, that lance…"

"So Emperor have noticed? This is the lance of Olyndicus, the legendary lance that was owned by Olonicus the Celtiberian warchief who led a rebellion towards Rome. It was said that this spear was sent to him by the Persian God, Mithras who was on par with Verethragna-sama and Indra-sama. I assure you that a swing from this lance is enough to kill even middle class devils. Just like the Holy Spear of Longinus, Spear of Triam, Spear of Tonbogiri and Spear of Rhongomiant, this spear also carries a holy aura granted by the God of Light, Mithras."

"I see, that spear is truly dangerous… By the way, your armor reveals a lot of your skin in the waist are, is that fine?"

"We're on a war, Emperor; this is not the time to worry about someone's waist. Also, only the side parts are visible due to the cuirass, so it's not a problem."

"Why are you calling me an Emperor? Moreover, this is not a war…"

"You talk funny, it's normal for a knight like me to call my master Lord, but since you're a Japanese, isn't it fitting to call you Emperor? As for the second statement, every battle is a war milord, one shouldn't treat war so casually."

"I get it now, please refrain from calling me Emperor and other stuffs."

"No can do, I, as the knight of Lord Ise, cannot address my master by his name in times like this. If you don't like the title of Emperor, I shall address you as Lord Ise."

I sighed as I listened to this girl that belongs to the thirteenth century, on a side not, we are already at the building where the battle will take place. In other words, we're in the underworld, the homeland of the devils. We we're transported here by the silver haired maid who will act as the arbiter of the match, I think her name was Grayfia-san, the maid which was also present during the peace meeting.

"By the way milord, you look dashing on you clothes. Though you don't have the aura of a warrior, you definitely carry the nobility of a hero."

Lancelot praised as she examined me from head to toe, I was currently wearing a black leather coat with a gray long sleeve. Black comfortable pants and a red gauntlet on the right hand, the reason for this was to hide my hand that was full of wounds from the training that I did. My left hand was clad in a similar gold gauntlet, a modified version of the ring, Andevallie. Once I summon the [Boosted Gear], the black gauntlet will transform back into it's ring form.

"Do wearing this kind of outfits really suit me?"

"Mn! Milord really looks stunning, let me fix your hair to match your clothes, leave it to your humble knight milord!"

Just as she said that, Lancelot started to ruffle my brown hair and pulled them downwards, she used a light ice spell to make my hair easier to fix. Though I am vehemently against changing my usual hairstyle, Gabriel-san did say that my hair should be longer so she could caress it. But I don't really like my hair covering my vision.

"There! Milord's hair is now pulled downwards and you really look dashing! Though you should change your normal expression into a serious one, milord's face is definitely full of charm, but if you maintain that kind of expression your charisma will only work for kids and girly girls."

"Lancelot, I only allowed you to fix my hair, you're going too far."

Mn, this cannot do. Milord needs to listen more to his subordinates' suggestion."

"I never asked for your suggestion."

As I coldly answered Lancelot's question, another person entered the room. It was Rias-sempai along with Himejima-sempai, the red haired onee-san was wearing her usual Kuoh Academy uniform while the black haired sadist was wearing priestess clothes. It was more like a Miko's traditional clothes.

"Ara, you two are already dressed? Well, let's do the waiting in the main hall, the Maou, Lucifer-sama wanted to see the Sekiryuutei again."

Himejima-sempai said as she lead the way with me and Lancelot following, I remember meeting the Maou, Sirzechs-sama when I was still recovering. He was unusually cheerful and laid back, most of all, he was truly a charismatic leader. Even the angel-san who was doing the healing magic was attracted to him, she almost fell.

"Ah, Ise-kun, looking good there."

As we arrived in the main hall, a crimson haired man called onto me, he was slim yet trained, and he greatly resembles the Crimsoned Ruin Princess, in other words, this man was the brother of Rias-sempai. He was also the Maou carrying the title of Lucifer.

"Sirzechs-sama, it's nice too see you again."

The handsome man smiled as he approached nearer, Lancelot on my side was shaking nonstop, her face full of tension and it looks like she will erupt in any moment. I held her hand clad in armor to calm her down and it certainly did its work. Seems like she her circuits got messed up when she heard that I was called by a Maou, if I didn't held her hand she'd probably summon her lance and destroy anything that moves.

"Sorry about her, Lancelot isn't used to the aura of devils."

"Ah, don't apologize. I'm the one who must apologize, bringing her in a place where devils live. I'm truly sorry, Lancelot-san."

"….."

Not good, Lancelot will erupt!

* * *

Because of Lancelot, I excused myself to Sirzechs-sama and proceeded in the waiting area. I calmed the poor girl as I waited for the match to begin; besides us was the Gremory group, Kiba-san who was wearing a light armor, Toujou-san who was wearing gauntlets, Asia-san was wearing a nuns clothes while Xenovia was wearing her combat attire which revealed a lot of her legs.

[_The match between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex will begin shortly. All of the participants, please go into the assigned area, you will be transported shortly._]

In that short moment, we were transported in a familiar place, this was definitely the room inside the old school building. I've heard that devils can create a space where they replicate places from the human world for their matches in the rating game, this might be one of those places. Still, why would they copy the Kuoh Academy?

[_The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the_ _new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base_.]

In this game, Lancelot and I will fill the place of the vacant servants of Rias-sempai, Lancelot will fill in the place of the rook, while I will fill in the position of the pawn, because I was the Sekiryuutei it was decided that I will fill the place for 8 pawn pieces. While since Lancelot was a pure human, she will fill the position of a rook equivalent to one.

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears."

Himejima-sempai gave everyone a earphone type transceiver. Rias-sempai said that while outing it in her ears,

"In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we receive the orders through this transceiver. It's important equipment so I have to make sure I don't break it. While Lancelot was clueless about the device she received, I assisted her and explained how the transceiver works, she seemed less surprised in this kind of things, while she was overwhelmed when she heard the thing called faucet and the serving machine. What a hopeless girl.

[_Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. Then, Game start_.]

**[RING] **

The school bell rang. So this is the ring for the start of the match. Like this, our first "Rating Game" started!

* * *

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". It will be troublesome if they all promotes into [Queen]."

Rias-sempai said it while sitting on the sofa. She was quite confident. Himejima-sempai started to prepare tea. Hey, we are in a middle of a match you know. Just when I'm thinking about that, Lancelot on my side whispered—

"Milord, this battle seems like it was based on the human game chess. It means that both players should take their time and plan each of their movements. So, this game must take a lot of time, we can only wait for the orders of the strategist, in other words, the crimson haired devil."

"Is that so? I think, you used your brain this time huh?"

"How mean, do you thought that I'm a girl who goes by her instincts? Didn't I told you that when I was in the mountains I always make a strategy when putting traps and hunting wild animals."

Just when Lancelot was about to tell her story, Rias-sempai commenced her first move.

"Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"Yes."

"...Roger."

Toujou-san and Kiba-san left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them. Himejima-sempai served tea while Gasper will be left her with Asia, Rias-sempai decided that Gasper might be Raiser's first target and his power is not stable yet. Asia is the lifeline of the team, should she retire then the Gremory will be in a bad state. The only attackers besides the two sempai are Xenovia, me and Lancelot.

"By the way Ise, I already told you about Raiser's ability, have I not?"

"Yes, the power of regeneration and his Phoenix flames."

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses his will to fight. If we can crush the soul of Phenex, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike."

"I don't think that he will just simply lose his will and say "I resurrected so much that I lost the will to fight so please forgive me" so this strategy is not effective. But If we continue to strike him down until he uses all of his stamina, we might have a chance."

"So, you're gonna go with the [Strike him with a Gods power]?"

"I don't have the power to match Gods, however, I am pretty sure that his flames will not work on me. That's why the fight will most likely end up in a all out brawl, my body won't be able to withstand without the armor, that's why I must use some tricks that I learned from the past three days."

"You plan to take on Raiser alone?"

"Well, yes. Even though Rias-sempai's power is destructive, it will consume a fair amount of stamina. And I doubt that you can beat him with just that, right?"

"Yes, even though I hate to admit it, the current me won't be able to do anything against someone of his caliber. I simply lack the experience and power. While Raiser had been fighting in the professional's game for more than three years. I'm sure that he has a plan to counter my power."

"That's why we're here."

"Eh?"

"To ensure Sempai's victory, that's why Lancelot Du Lac and the Red Dragon Emperor are here."

The moment I declared that, Rias-sempai's face turned red. While Gasper on the other hand was saying something like 'Ise-sempai is so cool!' Xenovia nodded with confidence and Asia was smiling while encouraging sempai.

"Ara ara? Seems like Rias gathered promising servants, and she also gained a knight and shining armor~"

Himejima-sempai teased as she served the tea, in that moment the voice of the arbiter resounded in the whole place.

[_Raiser-sama's 4 pawn 1 knight retires_.]

[_Rias-sama's knight 1 rook retires_.]

"Kiba has already retired!? He already managed to achieve balance-breaker, but he was still defeated?"

"That's to be expected, our enemy is a professional after all. But he already took down, 5 enemies, so only 10 remains. We should be thankful to him. But Yuuto and Koneko's lost is a big disadvantage for us. Now we only have five active members who can fight. Akeno and Xenovia, infiltrate the [Pawn] that plans to promote. Ise, you can go with Lancelot to stop the others."

"""Yes, Sempai!"""

All of us replied together and headed off! Himejima-san, Xenovia, Lancelot and I, left the old school building.

* * *

_**I would like to thank Randomftw42 for being the beta for this story. That also goes for Asmo-chan who gave me suggestions and names for the characters.**_


	8. Life 8: The unexpected surprise!

As we moved out, we decided to split into groups. Naturally, Lancelot was with me while Xenovia was with Himejima-sempai. Asia and Gasper stayed in the clubroom along with Rias-sempai, Gasper may become the trump card, because of his power while Asia is the lifeline because of her sacred gear, Twilight Healing.

"There are 10 more enemies out there, with that chicken, the total is 11. I trust that you can fight them without vanquishing them, right?"

Lancelot and I was currently inside the gymnasium, just outside were the traps that Kiba-san and Toujou-san set up.

"Lancelot will try to hold back her power, but Lancelot can't promise that she won't give a critical hit. How about you milord? Can your body withstand the enemies?"

"Maybe… even though I fought to repel the Hakuryuukou once, I only did that because I entered the [Dragon Emperor] mode. In this current state, I can't take all of them at the same time."

"Milord doesn't have to. Lancelot will make sure that nothing bad will happen to milord. Lord Ise just has to trust his life to Lancelot."

Lancelot spoke with a tone similar to those of earlier knights. Somehow, I just can't calm down while thinking that I will entrust my life to this unstable girl, I trust her, but I won't go that far. Call me whatever you want, but I can only entrust my life to Gabriel and to her alone.

"…Sorry, but I cannot do something like that."

Upon hearing my silent answer, Lancelot stopped walking while staring at me with a dissatisfied expression on her face. She struck her lance in the ground before holding my right hand clad in red gauntlet. She pulled my hand in her chest area that was covered by her cuirass.

"I understand… Lord Ise has not established a deep trust in his knight yet. But this Lancelot will prove herself worthy to stand by your side as your knight, milord, Lancelot will swear her oath. Please accept my pledge."

Saying those words, Lancelot released my hand as she picked up her silver lance. She kneeled in front of me while holding the silver Olyndicus in her hands, her face didn't carry her usual oblivious face; her face was serious and strict. It somehow reminded me of Gabriel's strict personality.

"This knight with the name of Lancelot Du Lac swears that from now onwards, she will give her power, her courage, her body and her undying loyalty to Lord Ise. He shall be the master of my lance and this knight will be the harbinger of his wrath. Milord, do you accept Lancelot's oath?"

…This girl is going too far, even I, who thought that I will not be surprised by her attitude anymore, was stunned. For the sake of trust, she will offer everything to me? Truly, this girl is a true knight.

"To the extent of offering your loyalty… I'm not that kind of great person."

But if I didn't give a proper answer her question, I would not fit to be a man. Thus I nodded my head without hesitation.

"If you decide to be my knight, I will give you a warm welcome… though I'm sure that I will be causing you trouble often (!?) Even so, is that okay?"

"Lancelot doesn't mind. She had already decided to give her power to none other than Lord Ise."

That moment, my eyes met with Lancelot's. Her eyes doesn't have the slightest of hesitation and she was determined to become my knight.

"…Very well."

Lancelot stood up from the spot and silently walked towards me. I was confused for a moment, but when I'm about to ask her, I felt something warm and soft encompassing with my lips. The faint taste of cherry was spreading in my mouth.

That moment, I understood it— Lancelot was currently kissing me.

Her slender yet strong arms were wrapped in my body, preventing me from struggling. Her lips were firmly placed upon mine, and the force that she was adding was getting stronger by the moment. The saliva from Lancelot's mouth slowly moistened in my lips. She seemed to be troubled by the sound of saliva; the saliva that flowed out on Lancelot's mouth was sucked in mine. Through our tongues, the exchange of saliva, and the feeling of sweetness filled my mind. The need for oxygen overcame both of us and we reluctantly separated.

"Deeper… if we don't establish a deeper connection… the mark won't appear. We are already more intimate than other Lord and Knight, no one can say a thing…"

Her cheeks were filled with the color of red, Lancelot spoke quickly.

Lancelot immediately closed her eyes and pressed her lips forward, sucking with even greater force than before. She wanted to feel more no matter what, I opened my lips to embrace Lancelot's, and this time, her trembling tongue entwined around mine. A slippery feeling like that of wet bodies coming into contact, Lancelot was slightly restless and I parted my lips with her for a moment.

…_If this continues, the enemy might find us._

Because of that, we stopped kissing. A strand of saliva formed a thin bridge between our lips, that moment; we looked at each other's eyes. Lancelot used her intoxicated-looking eyes to gaze at me, her eyes were unfocused, adorable to the point of causing one's back to shiver, this was an alluring expression of a female.

"Just, just a little more. It's fine if we do it in the way you prefer, the mark is close in appearing and La-Lancelot wants to do it more with you too, faster, ki-kiss… that's why, that's why more-"

There was no need for words now. I initiated a forceful kiss, but this time, I didn't held back.

Our tongues entwined again and again, exchanging our saliva, moistening our lips, both of us were feeling the softness of each other's lips—like that, we continued our passionate kiss.

From the base of Lancelot's neck, a light appeared; the light formed an insignia before turning into a black mark. Somehow, it greatly resembled the new mark in the jewel of my modified sacred gear. Certainly, it was my mark that appeared in Lancelot's neck.

"This… this proves that Lancelot has acquired Lord Ise's power. This means that Lancelot has become milord's knight…"

"Is that the mark that you are talking about earlier?"

Upon my question, Lancelot nodded. She released me from her hug as she caressed the part of her neck where the mark appeared. She seemed happy as she looked at the reflection of the mark through the silver lance.

"….."

"Milord, it will be better if we move now. I can feel someone walking closer to us."

I slowly nodded my head as I walked while Lancelot was following me. The strange atmosphere was still lingering around but Lancelot couldn't sense it, no matter how developed her senses it, she's still an oblivious girl as usual. But that's good; I can't imagine Lancelot without being an absolute idiot.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

When we got out of the gymnasium, Lancelot made me stop, while looking towards the woman slowly approaching us.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've got bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Rook]! I challenge you to a duel!"

In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing an armor that reveals quite a lot of skin. What a bold female knight! What's the purpose of wearing armor if it reveals a lot of open spot for attacking? Are you an idiot!? Fu Fu. Lancelot laughed next to me.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Rook] and a lancer."

After she said that, she took off. She then went straight to the baseball court directly.

Great, I forgot that another idiot is available for the moment. Surely, this will be the battle of the idiots…

"I am the temporary [Rook] Lancelot Du Lac; I hope that you can bring thrill to me in this duel. The one behind me is the lord that I serve, Lord Ise!"

Lancelot named herself as the temporary [Rook] and introduced me. The female knight then made a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. Regardless, I love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start."

Carlamaine drew her sword out from her sheath. Lancelot also readied her lance, the two girls stared at each other while thinking how they will take down one another. I quietly sat on the ground while forcing myself to stop relishing the aftertaste from out earlier kiss.

"The match between honorable and true Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight. It's a shame that you're a lance user."

"You can't even sense the power of this lance? This battle will be short!"

On the other side, Carlamaine moved with Godspeed. The trait of the [Knight] is pure speed, that's why Carlamaine was the same as Kiba when it comes to speed. But Lancelot wouldn't lose in something like that, she has trained in the wilderness, and to catch her prey, speed is a basic requirement. That's why Lancelot also possess a speed that is greater than Kiba-san's.

Dodging the first attack of Carlamaine, Lancelot showed a look of displeasure. She struck her lance in a speed that even I couldn't follow, the next thing that I saw was Carlamaine collapsing in the ground. Her sword was destroyed and a large wound was embed in the side of her stomach. The armor was pretty much useless in the first place.

[_Raiser-sama's knight retires_]

The arbiter announced while I was surprised at the attack that Lancelot gave. It was so fast that I didn't even see a blur, but from the looks of Lancelot, that attack was a simple jab for her. What a terrifying strength.

"You seem bored. It seems like you only watched the fight between those two."

I looked at the direction where the voice came from, there was a woman wearing a mask which just covered her face. Then another person came complaining.

"Geez. She only thinks about swords, swords and swords. That's why she was taken out so easily, Carlamaine was showing a bitter face when the [Pawn] s were eliminated. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the [King]? Then when I found the cute boy from earlier, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what a bad luck."

There was also a blonde girl wearing a dress like the western princesses wear. She had a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seemed like a real princess. Then he blonde princess looked at me with weird eyes.

"So this is the boy that annoyed Onii-sama? He doesn't look very special, I can't even sense any strong aura from him…"

She then started to say rude things. Well, I don't really care, if it's only a battle, then I shouldn't bother myself that much. Lancelot can fight these two if she please, if I get assaulted, then I'll just use the fire techniques I learned from my training.

"Flames of Annihilation."

From both of my hands, I created reddish-black flames; the gauntlets in both of my hands got covered by a large amount of flames. This is one of the three techniques that I learned from the training with Ddraig. Though I only managed to master the other flame, I can use this one without much worry.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Izabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The woman with the mask, Izabella, nodded. The girl wearing a dress moved away from us after she got a confirmation from Izabella, and was looking at us from a distance. It seems like he drill-roll haired girl isn't going to fight.

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored."

"I guess that's okay, but isn't that drill-roll girl going to fight?"

I questioned her. Because this was supposed to be an important fight. Even I didn't know how to react if she decided to withdraw from a fight... The mask woman, Izabella, put her hand on her forehead and made a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

"…Is that so?"

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

Ah, so that girl is that chicken's sister. Now I know where she got her personality from. Well, I don't care about her, it seems like this Izabella wants to fight me. Lancelot on the other hand was cheering for me, her face regained her usual expression and it seems that she already forgot about the kiss we had earlier. The bird chicken's sister waved her hand with a smile at me as if she realized I was a little shocked to find her identity.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's temporary [Pawn]!"

The [Rook] Izabella moved with a demonic speed as she launched a sharp punch. I dodged it by luck and tried to punch her with my hand clad in reddish-black flames. It seems that she noticed how strong the flames are and decided to leap back to make a plan.

"Izabella! Don't get touched by those flames. That's the [Flames of Annihilation] a powerful type of flame which can bring damage even to fire dragons… To think that we will encounter a user of that flame here."

From above, the drill-roll girl warned Izabella. It seems that she already discovered what kind of flame I was using. But it's too late, I already gathered enough flames to imitate the [Dragon Shot] from my sacred gear.

A massive load of fire gathered on my right hand, the flames started to release sounds as it moved it my hand, the heat from the flame became intense as the nearby surroundings began to melt. Even the leather sleeve of my coat was burned. I formed a stance as f I was punching and released the fire gathered on my hand.

**DON!**

The fire that I released was dodged by Izabella, but she was still injured because she got close to the flame. She collapsed in the nearby ground as she held out a bottle and poured its contents in her injuries. My dragon-shot which missed the target went far away. It was heading for the tennis court—the next moment.

**[BANNNNG!]**

The loud of the ground rumbling resounded a large explosion happened and the tennis court was erased in existence! The destructive power of my flames were enough to create a large crater and destroy the things that it touches. This is the power of the flame that the Welsh Dragon taught me.

"Izabella! Defeat that boy! He still haven't used his [Boosted Gear] but he is already that powerful! He can change the outcome of this battle!"

The [Rook] Izabella nodded before charging at me with an insane speed, but before she got close, a flash appeared and in the next moment, Izabella was thrown 10 meters away. Lancelot appeared in front of me while holding the Olyndicus. It seems that she attacked Izabella, who was trying to dispose me. Looks like she's doing her job as my knight properly.

[_Raiser Phenex-sama's [Rook] retires._]

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Izabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Another of Raiser's servants revealed themselves. There are 8 left, the current four is here while the others may be facing Himejima-sempai and Xenovia. I can see lighting from the other side of the school, there's also seismic trembles and collapsing buildings. That's definitely Xenovia, her talent from destruction is really something.

"Hey. The [Pawn]-kun over there."

From above, the drill-roll girl called me. She had a slight displeasured expression attached into her face and it seems that she talked to someone using magic, based from the green circle that was in front of her.

"Raiser-sama said that if you're still alive after fighting them. He would like to have a one on one battle with you to determine how strong you were. Apparently, that idiotic brother got interested when you used the [Flames of Annihilation] earlier."

So that chicken decided to have a brawl with me? That's good, I was getting bored here with girls; it's time to have the battle that will decide the winner in this match. If this continues, we will be placed in a bad situation, especially since Raiser's servants can heal themselves with the bottle thingy. I think it's called Phoenix's tears.

Having my will to fight burning, the [Flames of Annihilation] on my hand vanished and got replaced by a flame with a color of gold. This flame was used once by a Mayan warrior to defeat powerful monsters threatening to cause havoc in his homeland; I don't have a name for this one yet.

If the earlier flame was focused in destruction, this one's ability is sucking on spiritual energy to power itself. Of course it wouldn't consume its user's energy; instead, it will suck the energy from those who I direct it to. For example, the life force of the earth and the trees, nor the animals

"It seems like he got fired up when he heard that he can fight Raiser-sama."

"The flame on his hands look beautiful don't you agree?"

"Don't get carried away by the look of my flame. I assure that this beautiful flame is as deadly as it looks."

Charging into the three of them, they began to split and form a strategy. Lancelot was following me from behind and was deciding whether she should take the left or the right.

"Mihae! Take down the lancer!"

The woman called Mihae drew her staff from her back... It was a big staff. It was also really thick. But compared to the gigantic lance that Lancelot carries everyday in her daily training, it doesn't look that intimidating.

"Ni and Li! Take care of the [Pawn], take the opportunity that he hasn't used the [Boosted Gear] yet!"

"Nya!" "Nya-nya!"

The two girls with the beast-like ears nodded at the order the drill-roll girl and began to charge at me while attacking with their hands. But before their attacks can touch me, a gold flame stops each of their attacks; they also received damages while getting near the powerful flame.

"Ice Inferno!"

From the left side, Lancelot froze the entire surroundings. Her enemy named Mihae was also frozen solid; Lancelot used the body of the Olyndicus to deliver the final blow. Shattering the ice and bringing a powerful/painful attack to the body of the poor Mihae.

Gathering the golden flames in my body, I made it expand creating a nova which effectively worked on the enemies. Though this flame is a lot weak than the first one, this is still a strong flame that empowers itself by spiritual energy or 'mana', the enemies named Ni and Li screamed in pain before they got covered in lights and disappeared.

[_Raiser-sama's 2 pawns and bishop retires._]

Finally, the only remaining in Raiser peerage is the 2 [Pawns] 1 [Bishop] and the [Queen]. On our team, we still have [Rook] [Knight] [Queen] [Pawn] 2 [Bishops] and Rias-sempai of course. The sudden turn of tides placed the advantage in our team.

"The floating chicken over there! Where is your brother? It's time we settle this, once and for all!"

I yelled towards the drill-roll girl who was looking at me from above. Her face twitched a little when I called her a chicken. Well, she can't blame me, I have a bad impression of the Phoenix because of her brother, I even felt pity for the legendary Feng-hua for having a guy like Raiser carry his power.

"I'm not a chicken! Don't you know what a Phoenix is!? My brother is at the rooftop of the building over there!"

The drill-roll girl pointed at a certain direction, when I looked in that direction, there was a shadow with fire wings. It was floating in the air and looking at this direction, no doubt, that figure belongs to that chicken bastard. But it seems like I need to fly to reach him up there.

**[No problem partner.]**

From the depths of the Sacred Gear, the legendary dragon spoke. He has been quiet all this time, but it seems that he's ready for the main event as well. The battle between the Phoenix and the Dragon, the event that the devils wanted to witness.

From my back, a pair of large dragon wings grew out, destroying the back part of my clothes in the process. Darn, I should've removed my leather coat in the first place! This is also the first time that I've worn this, what a bad luck!

"Lancelot, let's head there."

"Yes milord!"

With most of the enemies falling under our hands, Lancelot and I, moved towards the main building. The drill-roll girl was following us with an expression of 'You'll surely lose to my brother!' attached on her face.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Hey Vali, I've found out what the Sekiryuutei is doing~"

A certain man wearing armor walked towards Vali while holding a staff; If one was to look closely, they would notice that his armor seem to be an ancient type which would be most likely worn by someone with the position of a military commander.

"It seems that Sekiryuutei is currently in the underworld, fighting a high-class devil with the name of Phenex. No matter how I look at him, he seems really weak, but the fire magic that he's using is on the highest class of flames."

Upon hearing what the 'monkey' said. Vali closed his book while revealing a smile.

"That's to be expected from my rival. After all, he's the strongest Sekiryuutei who managed to fight me evenly."

"Eh? Isn't that because you were critically injured by an earlier fight?"

"Injured or not, he still managed to force me into using the [Juggernaut Drive]. He also have some interesting techniques on his sleeve, releasing the Sekiryuutei's power in that fragile dragon form… I'm really surprised that he managed to use Ddraig's power even if it's only 50%"

"Hm, but Vali only used 40% of Albion's power, am I correct?"

"The past cannot be changed Bikou, that's why we only need to remember it along with each of it's lesson. I'm looking forward to the growth of the Sekiryuutei and that woman who managed to defeat me. In the coming future, they will be my prey."

"Heh, this world sure is scary. An Emperor who managed to fight an existence stronger than himself and a Princess who can fight with you resulting in mutual defeat. Now, that the title of 'Emperor' has been taken, what will you do?"

"The Sekiryuutei did very good in our last battle. For that I will give him the title of 'Emperor'. But… now that title has been stolen from me, I shall achieve a higher spot than an Emperor."

A sudden cold smirk appeared in Vali's face.

"I will be the [Dragon Overlord]."

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"Ah—choo!"

While using my wings to fly, I suddenly sneezed, resulting in immediate lose of concentration. I almost loosened my hold at Lancelot, but I guess that this girl wouldn't die even if she fall in a 100 stories high building But I'll try not to think of that, temptation may happen.

"What's wrong milord? Are you not well?"

"Don't mind it, I'm sure it's nothing serious."

I landed on the roof while carrying Lancelot bridal style. Just in front of us was the devil with the wings made out of pure fire, while a smirk on his face, Raiser stared at me while hovering in the air.

"Hey Dragon-brat, you made me wait for a while. Shouldn't you apologize for being rude?"

"…you're that one who made me wait, Chicken-bastard. Sending women to fight for you, now I didn't expect that, even from you."

"Enough pleasantries. I'm sure that both of us are already starving for a battle! Come at me with all your might!"

….that's what he said.

I let go of Lancelot as I removed the worn out coat that I was wearing. The golden flame surrounded my whole body as I let Ddraig control the dragon wings in my back. The red and white [Boosted Gear] appeared in my left hand and the one minute countdown started.

**[Countdown!]**

That sound was the bell in the start of our fight.

Raiser disappeared from my sight, he was a lot faster than I expected! He appeared behind while throwing a kick but thanks to the warning that Lancelot gave, I managed to increase the output of the golden flames in my back. Reducing that damage that it inflicted on me.

_Damn it! He's much stronger than I expected! Ddraig, do I have a chance against this guy!?_

**[Yeah, with the balance-breaker, you'll gonna surpass his power tenfold. But in this weak human form, even with the fire magic, you won't last. Balance-breaker is your only hope, so make sure to survive for the remaining time.]**

Damn it! Not even five seconds had passed since the countdown started! Raiser disappeared from behind and reappeared while shooting afireball with the length of almost three meters. I didn't evade it as I created a ball of fire in my hands and threw it at Raiser.

His Phoenix flame hit me but I didn't receive any damage because of my insane immunity against fire magic. While my attack hit Raiser and blew his left arm of his body, but it grew back not even long. His expression changed after seeing that his proud flames doesn't work on me.

"How can it be? This is just impossible!"

"Sorry birdbrain, but the Phoenix flame won't work on me. I'm a Dragon, remember?"

Raiser gritted his teeth as he realized that his attacks won't work. But then he smirked as he abandoned the plan of bombarding me with his Phoenix flames.

"My fire may not work on you, but your flames won't work on me either. Because of my regeneration, I am supreme! But let me ask this, even is fire doesn't affect you, physical attacks will still do, right?"

Raiser charged at me in a fast pace before punching me with a great force. Thanks to the golden flames, I managed to protect myself from having broken ribs, but I still felt the pain because of his physical attack. Even though his flames won't work on me, his physical strength was a lot more supreme than mine. My flame can only be used for defense, even the [Flames of Annihilation] will not work because of his regenerating skill. Even if it kills him, Raiser will only resurrect.

Thirty seconds left in the countdown, I better prepare myself for more pain!

Raiser didn't stop as he threw punch of me nonstop! Even when his hands were being melted by my flames, they regenerate into perfect condition when he retracts them. With blood escaping from my mouth, I decided that I can't remain in the defensive.

_Geez, this reminds me of my last battle… an all out brawl._

I returned each of his punched with my own. Even though my physical strength is ineffective compare to him, it still connects and brings a very little amount of damage to him. I only need to survive for another twenty seconds, after that, I can use the new armor that I gained!

From each punch landing on me, I can feel my body crying from the pain. My bones slowly being shattered and my organs being ruptured again and again, but the feeling of excitement overcame the sense of pain. The sudden exchange of fist seemed to awaken my battle instincts that were sleeping for a month awakened. I can feel my body getting hot from the excitement, my senses heightening into a new stage.

_Is, is it happening again?_

**[No, this is the normal condition of your body. It seems that during that time that you were resting, your usual vigor for battle also slept…. Battle freak.]**

No, that's completely false accusation! I love peace the most; I'm a peaceful man living in a now peaceful world! Don't look to me like I'm a man desiring for battle! I'm not like that idiot Vali who loves nothing else but fighting!

"Kuh! You should've collapsed long ago! I know that your bones are broken and your organs are ruptured! How can you still fight!?"

"Hehe, this is something that you can never understand. Now, it's time to have the real fight!"

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

_Eh? Vanishing Dragon? What the hell is happening!?_

Just when I'm thinking of that, I got covered in white light and the armor appeared.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"….What the hell is going on?"

Even Raiser was confused. That's totally normal, because moments ago, I entered the thing which they call [Balance-Breaker]. It is the state where the Sacred Gear brings immense power to the user, depending on what kind of Sacred Gear it is. Originally, it was a bug left by the deceased God in the bible, and as far as that bastard Azazel knows, every Sacred Gear has a Balance-Breaker. My Sacred Gear which is a [Longinus] also has a balance breaker, which is the [Scale Mail] it is a set of armor that brings out the power of the Welsh Dragon.

Originally it was blood-red in color, but after I stole the power of the Vanishing Dragon, the changed it's color into red and white. That is the new sub-species of my balance-breaker. However, just now I entered Balance Breaker in the middle of a fight with Raiser, but instead of the white and red armor, the one that appeared is completely white.

With blue jewels except for the left hand, the one that appeared was the [Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]. The armor that I was wearing was completely white. However, the left hand remained red. It was an awkward kind of armor. Except from the left hand, all parts of the armor was colored in white.

"…Err."

"Let's confirm this first; you are supposed to be the Sekiryuutei. Am I correct?"

"You got that right, birdbrain."

_Ddraig, please explain this to me. WHY IN THE WORLD AM I WEARING THE VANISHING DRAGON'S ARMOR!?_

**[…Uh, the Sacred Gear is still undergoing drastic changes. Also, it seems that your current body is not fit to use the sub-species balance-breaker. The system that you changed, brought out the balance breaker of the Vanishing Dragon for you to use instead of the normal balance breaker.]**

_So, I will not be able to use the Welsh balance breaker? I'm stuck into using this, forever? Can I at least use the boosting power?_

**[I suspect that until you can make your body strong enough to wear the sub-species armor, you cannot use it. While in the meantime, this armor will appear by default. For your last question, it seems that the system changed, though you can use the doubling ability, the chance is quite low. But on the bright side, it seems that this balance breaker carried the normal functions of the [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail] you can now easily use it's dividing ability.]**

_Why is this happening to me?_

**[ I do not blame you completely for this, partner. Because back then, I also agreed to your plan and tried to implant the Vanishing Dragon jewel in the Sacred Gear.]**

_I'm truly sorry, Welsh Dragon-sama…_

I have no choice; I have to fight in this state. I can hear the commotion of the audience that was watching the battle outside of this place. I can also see Lancelot staring at me with a confused look on her face, I think that this is the first time in history that the RED Dragon Emperor, used a balance breaker that belongs to the WHITE Dragon Emperor.

"…It seems like I need to fight using this armor. Let's continue where we left off."

"Wait a minute! Is this a joke!? Are you looking down on me? Using a cheap armor that resembles the Vanishing Dragon!?"

Raiser seems angered. Well, I'm also pissed. Wearing the same armor as that battle freak in enough to make me feel sick. Seriously, why is this happening to me!? But this is not the current problem, Raiser is currently charging at me while raising his fist to attack me.

**CLANK!**

When his fist made contact with the armor, the sound of something hitting a metal resounded. I didn't feel any pain because of the armor, but I felt Ddraig's pride being lowered into the point where he is crying. It seems like the great Welsh Dragon couldn't take his host using the armor that belonged to his eternal archrival.

I simply stared blankly at Raiser who was throwing punches at me. Unlike earlier, I couldn't feel the power in his punches, I can only feel a sense of remorse coming inside my Sacred Gear. I'm really sorry Ddraig, I also sympathize with you. Our pride has been lowered into the deepest because of Vali. The excitement from earlier was now gone, replaced by Ddraig's cry of agony.

**[Partner, put an end to my pain (sniff) end this battle at once (sniff).]**

Between sobs, Ddraig said it. Staying longer in this armor might actually destroy the remains of the Welsh Dragon's pride. As a good host, I should comply to this poor Dragon's wish.

"…Sorry, but the legendary Dragon inside me is crying. I need to finish this quickly."

**[Divide!]**

It seems like I cannot use the utmost power of this armor yet, but this power is enough to beat up Raiser and to bring an end to Ddraig's agony.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

[_Raiser-sama retires. The King of the Phenex group has retired, victory goes to Rias-sama and her team._]

The deep cool voice of the arbiter, Grayfia-san resounded in the Kuoh Academy. As I landed in the rooftop, Lancelot smiled with me with a thumbs up. The white armor dispersed and the red and white gauntlet appeared, the cries of the legendary Dragon-sama is still audible. But it's getting weaker by the moment.

"You did a good job milord! But why did the armor you used—"

"Please Lancelot, do not ask. Victory was ours and for that, we should be happy."

"Lancelot is happy, it is Lord Ise who is unhappy."

"Is that so? Maybe a party will cheer me up, let's go and meet Rias-sempai with the others. I think I need Azazel's help."

I walked slowly towards the magic circle that appeared in the ground, Lancelot followed me while waving towards drill-roll girl who was staring at her unconscious brother. This day has been rather full of surprises, I need to make my body stronger so I can use the sub-species balance breaker and prevent Ddraig from crying. But how?

We arrived in the majestic hall where the devils were staring at us. I mean me, I can see Himejima-sempai and Xenovia in the other side also staring at me with an awkward smile, seeing them somehow made me cheerful for some reason. I wish that the same thing could be said for the dragon inside me.

"To be expected from Ise, you defeated a high class devil. But to use the Vanishing Dragon's power… I am quite surprised."

"Yes, but we attained victory in the end. Isn't that great? It's because of Ise-kun, Lancelot-san and the other members that did their best."

"I'm sorry but, can I get something else to wear? My clothes has been destroyed and I never expected this place to be cold."

"I see, then please wait a moment. Yuuto-san has still a spare uniform, I'm sure he won't mind if you use it."

"Thanks."

Himejima-sempai left, leaving me with Xenovia and Lancelot. Asia and Gasper soon arrived while Rias-sempai was checking on the conditions of Toujou-san and Kiba-san. After we confirmed that they have healed because of Asia's sacred gear, Rias-sempai excused the whole Gremory team and transported us back in the occult research club.

๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑

"That's right. According to the data, the Vanishing Dragon scale mail was created because of the jewel implanted on your Boosted Gear. But compared to the original, it was weaker, but it still have the ability to divide power and add it to the user. As for the other armor, I guess you won't be able to use it with that weak human body of yours. No technically, it's a dragon body, but it's too weak to be called a dragon's body. Even a baby devil will have a stronger body than yours."

"Enough with the insults, Sensei."

"Sorry— just as what I said. To use the sub-species balance breaker, you need to have a stronger built. The armor that can double, transfer and divide power is too much for your body. That's why the sacred gear was forced to create the Vanishing Dragon armor for your use. The system created by the deceased God is truly full of mysteries; new possibilities will exist if they change even in the slightest!"

And he's gone, once he goes off into his own world, Sensei doesn't come back that easily.

"I'm sorry Ise-sama, but that's the only way to regain your own balance breaker."

The kind Shemhaza-san muttered as I nodded. I need to train my body to be stronger so I can use my own balance breaker.

"Hm, is it possible for someone besides me to implant something in their Sacred Gear?"

As the bastard Sensei returned into the normal world, I asked him.

"Well it is possible. But I guess that it can only happen to [Longinus] possessors. If a normal Sacred Gear isn't powerful enough, than it will surely break, killing the possessor in the process. I believe that the only reason why the Boosted Gear wasn't destroyed was because a powerful being was contained inside."

"Longinus huh? By the way Sensei, what kind of Longinus is still out there besides my Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing?"

"Longinus Sacred Gears huh. There are 13 Longinus: **[True Longinus]**, **[Sephiroth Graal],** **[Boosted Gear]**, **[Divine Dividing]**, **[Regulus Nemea]**, **[Innovate Clear]**, **[Absolute Demise]**, **[Dimension Lost]**, **[Zennith Tempest]**, **[Incinerate Anthem]**, **[Annihilation Maker]**, **[Canis Lykaon]**, and **[Telos Karma]**. Put that on your memo carefully, Ise."

"I don't have a memo with me…"

"I'll study about the changes in you Sacred Gear even more. It is possible that something weird may happen again. In the meantime, avoid using unless necessary."

"…Does being attacked by a centaur count?"

"You have your flames, so you're gonna be fine."

Just like that, Sensei began to analyze new possibilities for my Sacred Gear, while Shemhaza-san was checking if any damage was made in the ring of Andevallie during the battle. Lancelot was patiently waiting while polishing the legendary Olyndicus.

"You say that, this Lancelot was raised by Michael right? If I'm correct, the Olyndicus cannot be used by Angels nor Devils."

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?"

"Humans are special existence Ise. Though they are weaker than other beings, there are some exceptions. Just like heroes, they have a stronger build than ordinary human, humans can also wield holy and demonic swords, Sacred Gears they can even learn magic just like us. I think, that human are very special existence, that's why in the past, there were quarrels on who will control the humans. The result is the loss of the God and the Maou's."

"Well Sensei, I got to say, they were wrong. Humans cannot be dictated, even if a powerful being lead them, humans will still control their own lives."

"Haha, that's right. Unlike us who is bound into something, humans have their own will. Maybe that's why their so special."

"Why am I talking to you with the topic of humans again?"

* * *

**_This isn't the beta version, I'll post it later when Randomftw is finished. The fight between Raiser and Ise only shows the 1 minute countdown, the result is already known so don't kill me for it. About the Vanishing Dragon balance breaker, it's only for fun so don't complain about it. The sub-species armor is a surprise and Ise can't use it yet._**


	9. Short chapter

After the battle with Raiser Phenex, I was silently sitting on the couch while watching T.V. The air headed girl was also sitting beside me with a surprised expression attached on her beautiful face.

"Lord Ise! We have to save those people who are being attacked by the giant alligators!"

The brown haired beauty exclaimed before summoning her legendary lance, Olyndicus, on her hands.

If you are wondering why Lancelot was acting like that, it was because of the show that we are currently watching…

—Jurassic Park

"Calm down Lancelot, that isn't real. Also, those are called dinosaurs, not giant alligators."

"Eh? Is this also the effect of what Lord Ise called 'Editing'?"

"That's correct, none of those are real. Those dinosaurs have died a few million years ago, so there's no need to worry."

After hearing me, Lancelot gave a sigh of relief as she dematerialized the legendary spear in her hands…. Michael-sama, is it really alright for this girl to wield such a powerful weapon?

But I can't say that Lancelot doesn't deserve the Olyndicus… back in the battle yesterday, she was truly dominating. I doubt that even Raiser can defeat her.

I guess that this is the power of a human carrying the blood of Lancelot du Lac.

Sitting back in the couch, Lancelot rested her head on my chest as she wrapped her white slender arms on my body. Her legs entangled with mine and a satisfied expression can be seen on her beautiful face.

"Lord Ise's heart is beating fast. Is Lord Ise enjoying Lancelot's company?"

Lancelot asked and I gave a comfortable sigh as a response.

During the battle yesterday, I made Lancelot as my personal knight, and to do that, we needed to establish a strong connection. To create one, we shared a passionate kiss which lasted for countless minutes. Lancelot also became more attached to me after that event, she even insisted to share the same bed so that she can ease the burning sensation of the mark attached on her neck.

Though I was really uncomfortable, I complied with her request… After all, it is I that accepted Lancelot as my knight.

Well since she is like this, I better get used to it.

I pulled Lancelot closer and watched as her face showed a little smile while nuzzling on my chest. If others see us in this kind of state, they will definitely think that we're lovers. Well, even I think that this closeness is a little too…. Close?

"Honored Father is coming! I can feel it!"

Lancelot said in a loud voice as she looked at me with a smile. I doubted her for a second but I decided to believe it, she is after all, the child that was raised by the Archangel himself.

I released myself from Lancelot's arms and watched as a magic circle formed in the floor of the house. After a bright flash, a handsome blond man appeared with a smile attached on his face. Michael-sama waved at me gently before nodding at Lancelot.

"I have felt that Lancelot has established a pact. Congratulations, Ise-kun, the burden of dealing with her is now yours."

Michael-sama said cheerily. Wait a minute, what do you mean by burden!?

"Eh… Sorry about that Michael-sama… I didn't really do that to her."

"Ahaha, what are you saying? For years, I was worried that no one will watch over Lancelot except me, but now that you are here as her lord, I can finally relax from my worries! I'm really glad that it is Ise-kun who made Lancelot his knight."

Sometimes… I just can't understand angels… no, the same goes for devils and fallen angels.

"Don't worry Michael-sama, I will make sure to look after Lancelot."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ise-kun. I'm really surprised that you've managed to keep up with this child's…. uhh, antics. The other angels almost 'fell' when I left them alone with Lancelot in less than a day. But Ise-kun is different, you're still sane after spending a few weeks time with her!"

Really? Well, it is Lancelot after all, I'm not surprised if she can make angels "fall"…. Forget it, I don't want to think bad things about my knight, it will only depress me further.

"By the way, how is Gabriel-san doing back there?"

As I asked, Michael-sama's smile grew wider.

"Aha, Gabriel has been sulking ever since! She began to act like she's in the rebellious age! I got to admit that it was really cute, last time I saw that, it was still when Heiel was an angel!"

Eh? Gabriel-san was doing something like that? By Heiel, does he mean the name of the original Lucifer before he rebelled against God? Indeed it must be long, Devils aren't even active during that time!

By this time, I have noticed that Lancelot has been quiet ever since Michael-sama arrived, where is that crazy girl?

"Honored father! Please look at the mark that I received!"

Just when I was thinking, the door was kicked open by a girl wearing a white armor while carrying the familiar silver lance… Uh, what are you doing now?

"Oho, is that the new mark of the Sekiryuutei that can transform into a Hakuryuukou?"

Michael-sama asked and Lancelot nodded. I see, the news about my Vanishing armor has already reached the heavens… news sure spread fast…

"Yes! With this, Lancelot is a complete knight! With a kind and strong lord, Lancelot sure is lucky! I bet that the other knights in the heavens will be jealous!"

Lancelot declared as she posed a confident smile. Just what is these two talking about? Is being a knight something that honorable? Michael-sama seemed to read my thoughts as he answered.

"That right Ise-kun, for a knight, having a lord is their greatest achievement. Some other knights are unlucky for they are just being used or forced to establish a connection, that's why Lancelot is very happy. Because she got to choose her lord, and that is none other than you."

"A Knight choosing their lord is considered as a high honor. Because usually, lords choose their knight, not even caring about their feelings., female Knights often suffer the worst treatment, but they can't retaliate to their lords as it will be considered as treason. Losing their honor is the same as losing their lives and betraying their ancestors. That's how it works, Ise-kun."

I see, so that's why Lancelot became a lot more cheerful ever since she became my knight.

"Ah, this calls for a celebration! I think it is normal for humans to prepare a feast for this kind of events!"

I sighed as I stared at Michael-sama and Lancelot…

What can I do?

* * *

Because of Michael-sama's suggestion, we celebrated on a restaurant in the city. Perhaps because of Michael-sama's words, the other people thought that I was getting married with Lancelot, no I don't even want to think about that. The worst of all, it seems that some students of Kuoh Academy was in the same restaurant, if any news about me marrying Lancelot spread on the school, I know who to blame.

"Aha, today is great! But alas, I must return back into the heavens, until next time, Ike-kun and Lancelot! Take care!"

With that, the Archangel Michael finally left the human world.

Lancelot and I was left in the park, there was complete silence between us.

"Lord Ise…. I wish to say something."

I tilted my head at Lancelot who was talking at a rather serious voice. Her way of addressing herself has changed.

"What is it Lancelot?"

"I… want to say that I'm really happy to have established a connection with you. Because Lord Ise is a kind and thoughtful person, even though he is sometimes cold, as a Knight, it has been my dream to choose a lord that I will serve forever, and just yesterday, I have fulfilled that dream. I don't regret choosing Lord Ise, because I feel that he is the one perfect for me."

With a straight face, Lancelot said her feelings. A smile soon escaped her lips as she gently held my hand.

"Though I am aware that I act like an idiot sometimes, Lord Ise still accepted that flaw and turned me into his Knight. I really thought that because of my bad attitude, you will not accept me."

Lancelot continued to speak as she looked directly in my eyes. Her usual childish look was gone and replaced by a more mature expression befit for a queen.

"I agree to that, though you act like an idiot most of the time… I don't mind it a single bit, because you're my idiot. Remember that."

I gently told her and I moved my hand to caress her cheeks. Lancelot smiled softly as she slowly drifted to my side before planting a gentle kiss. Deciding to savor the taste of her lips, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few second of locking lips, I soon pulled back and looked at Lancelot, she was still smiling and her dazed expression engrossed me.

"This feeling on my chest, I believe that this is what they call love."

Lancelot's sudden words made me surprised. Right now, the Lancelot in front of me feels like a mature person, unlike her earlier attitude.

"…don't you think that it is a little too fast to fall in love with someone?"

Upon hearing my question, Lancelot released a soft chuckle.

"Lord Ise, I never thought that you are dense when it comes to girls feelings."

Now I feel insulted. What would this girl know about feelings? Does she know how annoyed I am when she asks about those people in the T.V? Does she know how embarrassed I am right now? Just when I'm about to coldly retort, Lancelot stopped e by planting another kiss.

I simply returned her kiss and pulled her to me. For how long our kiss continued, I cannot tell. It maybe have been seconds, maybe minutes or even hours, all I know was the feeling that Lancelot was sending on our kiss… it was strange, this the exact same feeling that sense from Gabriel…

**GUGUGUGU**

I was called back to reality when I heard a sound of something. I turned around to see a couple of people staring at us with a red on their faces and some people wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform while holding into their respective cellphones.

How can I forget that we're still in the park?!

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA **_Randomftw_


	10. Life: 9 The man I want to fight!

**Revised 03, 02, 12 **

**By Randomftw**

* * *

After the visit of Michael-sama, Lancelot and I went into underworld along with Rias-sempai and Azazel-sensei-bastard. There, my balance breaker training will start and continue for a month. Azazel and Sirzechs-san already arranged a place where I will stay and they already talked to the person who will help me achieve the requirements to use the sub-species balance breaker of my modified [Boosted Gear]

The trip to the underworld was rather… extraordinary. Since I've never expected to go there in a train… That's right, there's a train that transports devils into the underworld. Humans were unaware that such a train exists underground. But of course, ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. The whole devils thing is sure strange…

And I thought Azazel's robot experiment is weird.

The whole place seemed to be an artificial… platform? Though there were a few differences from the design and structure of those in the human world, there were even train tracks placed in the ground. Those devils sure like to copy human technologies huh?

"Ise, I didn't know that there's a train that goes into the underworld."

Beside me, Lancelot stated. Well, I also didn't know that something like this was in this city. I grew up here but I didn't even notice something as big as this.

"What's wrong Ise? Surprised about this lace?"

Rias-sempai asked while a smile and I nodded dumbly. Seeing my reaction, she giggled and started explaining how this place was created. Strange… after the rating game with the chicken bastard, it seemed that Rias-sempai and I became closer to each other. Simply because sempai started to visit us frequently, she also proposes to cook for me and Lancelot during her visits. Not only that, sempai also started to make box lunches for me and Lancelot, though our meals are different from each other, it was still very good. I really never thought that sempai, who is a high class devil, is capable of cooking such delicious dishes.

When I asked sempai about that, she said that being in human world for too long taught her to make her own food.

After we waited a little, we were also joined by Kiba and the others from the elevator.

"Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three."

With Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai in the lead, we began to walk.

There was no one else here besides us. The wall lamps that illuminated this place gave off a magic-like mysterious glow. Asia and Xenovia along with Lancelot seemed to be amazed and began to talk to themselves, while Kiba, Gasper where on my side. Toujou-san was walking alongside the two sempai's. On the other hand, Azazel-sensei seemed to be on his own world, studying this place while taking notes and talking to himself… typical sensei.

"This place is so big, say Kiba, how about we leave Gasper here and return after a few days?"

I asked nonchalantly while Kiba chuckled and Gasper protested with teary eyes.

"Uwah! Ise-senpai is being mean! Yuuto-senpai isn't helping me either!"

"Hey, its only payback. You gave me a lot of trouble before leaving that cardboard box of yours."

That's right, with Lancelot and Xenovia wanting to kick the box around, it took me a few hours to persuade Gasper in leaving it. But it seemed that he grew attached to the paper bag that I gave to him. It took me another several hours to calm Lancelot who thought that Gasper was a paper bag monster. Seriously I will go insane one of these days.

After taking passages left and right, we came out into an open space again

There were many devil-representing patterns carved into it at acute angles…Ah, it's the Gremory pattern. There was also Sirzechs-san's pattern. I wonder—

"This is a train owned by the Gremory family."

Rias-sempai answered without hesitation. Amazing, so the Gremory family also owns trains…

While I was lost in my thoughts, the train doors opened automatically. With Rias-sempai in the lead, we entered the train.

Being a Heavenly Dragon sure was tough!

**๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑**

The departure whistle sounded, and the train began to move.

We had gone to sit down in the center of the train. Rias-sempai was in the first train car ahead of us, and it appeared that the rest of our group had to sit in the central train car behind it. I thought that there were surprisingly minor customizations.

Lancelot and I sat together on the seats facing away from the train's motion, and Akeno-san and Xenovia took the seats facing us. Asia and Toujou-san were on the other seat along with Kiba and Gasper, and well… Azazel-sensei was asleep on the end of the car.

The train started running for several minutes and then it advanced down the dark tunnel. I'd been told that this train was powered by a unique fuel that existed in the Underworld. There were a lot of things I didn't know about the world, weren't there?

"How long till we get there?"

I asked Akeno-sempai

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that."

"Usually that's fine, but if Ise-kun and the other new household devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Ise-kun and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure. Especially since Lancelot-san is a human."

"It seems that Akeno-san is only treating Lancelot as the human here… I'm also a human you know? I think…?"

As I voiced my complaints, Rias-sempai appeared next to us. Why was she here? Didn't she have to be in the first train car ahead?

"Ah yes, I'm here to introduce Reynaldo, he's our conductor."

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant devils and friends. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The one who bowed was an elderly man. He had the appearance of a train conductor. Do we really need a conductor? His white beard was dandy. But why do we even need a conductor?

We also stood up and bowed at his polite greeting.

"Nice to meet you as well, I am Hyoudou Issei."

"My name is Lancelot du Lac and I am Lord Ise's Knight. It's nice to meet you Reynaldo-dono."

Whoa, Lancelot's voice became elegant all of a sudden! It seems that her attitude changes whenever she's in her 'Knight' mode.

"I'm Asia Argento! Her [Bishop]! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. [Knight]. Please treat me well from now on."

Xenovia and Asia also introduced themselves.

With the greetings finished, the conductor—Reynaldo-san took out a unique machine for some reason, and captured us on what seemed to be a monitor.

"Ise, what's the old man holding?"

Lancelot asked, but even I don't know how to answer that… and where did your respectful side go all of a sudden?

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

I see. So he was confirming whether we were the real thing with that machine.

Rias-sempai continued to explain while smiling.

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are. As for Ise, he will be recognized by his Sacred Gear, and his Knight, Lancelot-san will be recognized by the mark of your contract."

The machine let out a "Bi Bi" sound when It checked me along with Lancelot. It seems that we passed the checking.

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

Reynaldo-san smiled pleasantly. That machine really is convenient.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?"

Rias-sempai turned to look at sensei, but he was sleeping soundly.

"…What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just the other month."

Rias-sempai had a face of amazement, but she was smiling a little.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful."

Reynaldo-sama also laughed pleasantly.

Really, whether you call him courageous or just audacious, Azazel-sensei was a Fallen Angel Governor that got agitated by nothing. Also, he's very powerful, that's why he's not concerned at all. He's just a lazy man who had a Sacred Gear addiction after all.

The check was finished while sensei kept sleeping, and the safe entry process of all club members was completed.

Being a Heavenly Dragon sure was tough!

**๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑**

About forty minutes after our departure, we heard an announcement while we were killing time by playing cards. Obviously, Lancelot was winning without even trying, sheesh, the luck of this person.

[_We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall_.]

"Try looking outside."

Rias-sempai said this to me, Lancelot, Asia and Xenovia. Originally, Rias-sempai seemed to have had to sit in the front train car as a high-class devil, but she seemed to have been lonely by herself and had passed the time in our car instead. She's been competing with Lancelot rather seriously, but the latter was totally clueless about what's happening.

Following Rias-sempai's words, I pushed my face against the window along with Lancelot. And then—

The scenery changed from the darkness of before, and a landscape appeared! A purple sky! And also—

"Mountains and trees too? How amazing."

I muttered while Lancelot, Asia and Xenovia seemed excited. Really, I've expected something like this to happen. If Devils can copy something like a train, it's normal for them to copy some things from the human world. This is pretty obvious, but still, I'm amazed by how natural they seemed.

"It's fine if you open the window now."

Rias-sempai sand and Lancelot quickly opened the window. The wind came in and though I inhaled the air of underworld last time, this was different. But this air is somehow different from the human world, rather than a slimy kind of feeling, I felt something peculiar. However, the temperature outside was just right, I felt neither hot, nor cold.

I could see the landscape of the Underworld from my seat. There were mountains and rivers as well. Trees also grew in abundance, and there were even forests. A town was also visible. There are houses too! They had a peculiar shape, but devils lived in them, right?

It was kinda amazing, I never thought that Devils lived like this… well, I imagined them living in a place surrounded by fire... and uh, human souls?

It's hard to believe that my first cultural exchange is in another world. My life really is strange.

"This area is already within Gremory territory."

Rias-sempai spoke proudly.

"Then, is everything including these train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of Rias-san's family!?"

Rias-sempai nodded at Lancelot's question. Wow, so the mountains, rivers the town we passed before are part of her family's territory? Then, were the people living in that town the vassals of this fiefdom?

I realized again that Rias-sempai is a princess.

"How large is the Gremory's territory?"

That was my question. To be honest, I was very interested in how big it was. About the size of the district of Tokyo?

Kiba suddenly showed his face over my seat and answered my question.

"If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu in Japan."

I whistled in amazement. This was far than I expected, so the Gremory territory is as big as the Honshu which is the largest island among the islands of Japan.

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious."

Rias-sempai explained before she clapped her hands together as she remembered something.

"That's right. Asia and Xenovia, since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"Eh? Xenovia-san and I will have our territories!?"

Asia exclaimed in shock while Rias-sempai nodded.

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

Asia was still in shock while Xenovia started to scan the map the Rias-sempai summoned. The places are the areas that was already taken by the others.

So they can just have their land? The Gremory's are more generous that what I thought!

"Ise and Lancelot can also choose the lands that they want."

When Rias-sempai said that, I looked curiously at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, onii-sama said that you can choose whatever land you like. He said that it was a thank you gift for helping me in the fight with Raiser."

Ah, so that's the reason huh?

"I don't really need something like that so allow me to refuse."

"You can't refuse Ise, it is a decision of a Maou so just pick a territory that you want. The same goes for Lancelot-san as well."

Just when Rias-sempai told that, Lancelot showed a troubles expression while shaking her head.

"Lancelot already owns a lot of land in the human world and the Heavens. Lancelot doesn't need more land. Maybe Lancelot's share can be given to Lord Ise?"

The brown haired Knight muttered.

"Lancelot owns a land?"

Is my reaction.

"I see, that's the case of course! Since Lancelot-san is a descendant of the famous 'Lancelot du Lac' her ancestors must be nobles who own a lot of land in Britain. She also has her territory in the Heavens."

Rias-sempai exclaimed and Lancelot nodded. Now that I think about it, Lancelot is also a princess who is a descendant of a legendary Knight! Of course she will have the properties of her ancestors!

Being a Heavenly Dragon sure was tough!

**๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑**

For some ten-odd minutes after that, the train continued through this world that was unknown to me.

In the end, an area that was abundant with nature such as mountains and lakes was my personal territory. Well, since management of my land was still some time away in the future, I finished with just choosing it for now.

But still, I didn't expect something like this to happen. Well, I don't really have the interest in living in Underworld so I'll just leave it to Kiba and the others.

_[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train._]

We finally arrived in the last stop.

I looked into the window and for some reason, there was a huge crowd of people there! I also saw that they were soldiers dressed in soldier clothing. Could these people be the Gremory family's troops?

After it had quietly stopped, we exited from the open door with Buchou in the lead.

However, only Azazel-sensei didn't look like he was getting off.

"Are, you're not getting off, basta— I mean, sensei?"

"Hey, you almost call me bastard! Show respect to your teacher, Ise!"

It can't be helped. You're a perverted, bastard, fallen angel-sensei after all.

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called "invitation". Since it faces the main residence of the Gremorys, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings."

Azazel-sensei waved his hand and explained this. I see, since sensei is the leader of an organization, his schedule was busy by coming here.

"See you later bas— sensei…"

"Say hi to my brother for me, Azazel."

Sensei waved his hand in response to my and Rias-sempai's words.

The instant that I once again came down to the station's home with the other club members minus sensei—

[_Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!]_

Such bellowing voices! Soon after that—

Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously! A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

Kiba and the others seemed to be accustomed to this, but for the new Asia, Lancelot, it was an incredible phenomenon. Xenovia just kept blinking her eyes, while I was unable to move because of a certain hikikomori

"Hiiiiii…So many people…"  
Gasper was terrified by the large number of people here and hid behind my back.

Looking carefully, there were a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Buchou approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then,

[_Welcome back, Rias-ojou-sama_.]

They welcomed her.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned."

Rias-sempai also responded with a smile covering her whole face. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back. So they are familiar with her?

And then a lady with a face I recognized appeared. It was the silver-haired maid, Grayfia-san

"Welcome back, ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."  
We were led by Grayfia to a gorgeous-looking carriage. The horse also didn't seem to be a normal horse, as they had a glint in their eyes in its big frame that was sharper than the ones I knew. Is this a horse of underworld?

"I will go with the others, since Asia seem anxious, as this is her first time."

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you."

Grayfia-san consented to Rias-sempai's request.

Lancelot. Rias-sempai, Asia, Akeno-san, Xenovia and Grayfia-san and I boarded the first carriage in front of us. The other members who stayed back took the next carriage.

But before we even got in the carriage, I heard some of the people talking to themselves.

"Hey, isn't that the Hakuryuukou?"

"Yeah, it seems that he was also at the last rating game. He's the one who defeated the legendary Phenex!"

"But the other said that he was the Sekiryuutei! They even had evidence that he wielded the [Boosted Gear]!"

"Some other said that he's the Sekiryuutei who had the power of the Hakuryuukou."

"Yes, he was the one who defeated the fallen angel Kokabiel, and repelled the true Hakuryuukou in the peace meeting!"

It seems that they already knew who I am. But there's one problem…

**[Why! Why do I have to be recognized as the Hakuryuukou!?]**

Ddraig was crying inside the Sacred Gear. It seems that he couldn't the heavy blow in his Red Dragon pride… sorry partner.

Being a Heavenly Dragon sure was tough!

**๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑**

After a few minutes, we arrived in a super huge castle which is most likely, the main residence Gremory's home.

Looking outside, beautiful flowers bloomed, water flowed out of a magnificently modeled fountain, and birds of various colors flew about. The carriage was advancing through what seemed to be the garden of sempai's home.

Sempai disembarked first, and then the rest of us followed from behind as well. The second carriage had also arrived, and Kiba and the others were getting off too.

The maids and butlers stood in line on both sides of us and made a path! A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle, and the huge castle gate made a "Gigigi" noise as it opened.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward.

It was when sempai started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards sempai.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!"

A cute-looking young boy with red hair embraced sempai. The boy greatly resembles a certain Maou, but since I don't have any proof, he must be sempai's brother.

"Milicias! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you? Ah that's right, this child is Milicias Gremory. He is the son of my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. he's my nephew."

I knew it! But who is the mother? I'm really curious in what kind of woman attracted Sirzechs-san.

"Come on, Milicias. Greet them. The blond sister and the girl with the scary eyes are my new servants. Ise here and Lancelot-san are our guests."

Yes. I am Milicias Gremory. Nice to meet you, onii-sama."

The child shyly introduced himself, but the aura of nobility was still there. And why in the world is he calling me onii-sama?

"Hello, I am Hyoudou Issei. You can call me Ise."

The boy smiled brightly at me and nodded.

"Alright, Ise-niisama!"

What a cheerful child, but why do I get the feeling that he is not calling me 'onii-sama' because of simple respect? Is there a meaning behind this? I'm thinking too much…

"Come on, let's go into the residence."

Rias-sempai held hands with Milicias-sama and headed towards the gate. Asia, Lancelot and I just followed them, desperate not to be left behind. Gasper stuck to my back and didn't let go either.

We passed through the huge gate and went inside. The inner castle gates also opened one by one. We then arrived at what seemed to be the entry hall. There were stairs which led to the second floor in front of us. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling. This hall was huge, maybe even larger that our gym in Kuoh Academy.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."  
Grayfia-san raised her hand and some maids gathered with us. The maids were all beautiful women, was this part of the service? I feel a little weird though, why do I get the feeling that they were staring at me like they were getting my three sizes?

"You're right; I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well."

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

At last, we can finally rest! I've been looking forward to that after being defeated by Lancelot in card games without even trying! That sure made me stressed.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

At that moment, a woman's voice was heard from above. An amazingly beautiful young woman wearing a dress came down the stairs. She had a long brown hair and a pair of sharp eyes, she definitely looks like Rias-sempai. Maybe she's her sister?

As soon as she saw that person ,sempai smiled.

"Mother. I've returned home."

….? Mother? This young woman who seemed older than sempai by a year was her mother?

I blinked a few times in confusion and sempai looked at me worriedly.

"Ise, is there a problem? Are you sick perhaps?"

Just when Rias-sempai asked worriedly, I shook my head.

"J-just a little surprised here. I really thought that the young woman was your sister…"

Lancelot, Asia and Xenovia nodded after I said that. See? They also thought that the brown-haired woman was her elder sister. Just how does the Devil's age works?

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman."

Sempai's…mother touched her cheek with her hand and smiled. She really looks like sempai no matter how I look!

"As years go by, devils can freely change their appearances with magic. My mother always has the appearance of the same age as the current me."

I see, I see… so that's how Gabriel-san managed to look like in her early twenties… however, why does sempai's mother always remained in an age similar to teenagers. Maybe she hasn't let go of the teen days yet? Things like this really make my head feel pain!

"Ara, Rias. This boy is Hyoudou Issei, right?"

"You know about me?"

Sempai's mother nodded at my question. Well, if the people outside knows about me, this shouldn't be that surprising.

"I watched your battle with Raiser. I must say, even though you haven't worn your armor, you're still pretty strong. Maybe you can match a low class devil without your armor, but based on the report on the peace meeting, you can achieve even ultimate-class devil when you're at balance breaker. Pretty impressive for human…"

Finally! Someone has recognized me as a human!

When I was thinking of that, sempai's mother just gave a small smile.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Being a Heavenly Dragon sure was tough!

**๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑**

The next day, Rias-sempai along with team went to meet the other peerage. Normally this shouldn't concern me or Lancelot, but because of a proposition made by Azazel-sensei, we became part of Rias-sempai's peerage for the future rating game. Though it temporary, I became Rias' pawn and Lancelot became the rook. Of course, the [Evil Pieces] were implanted to us, but it can be removed whenever we wish. At first, I really thought that Lancelot will refuse to become a half-devil, but she said that she's my Knight so she will do this on her own will. As for me, I will take the chance of having battle-experience in the future rating games. I have talked to Michael-sama and Gabriel last night, using the Devil's magic, Michael-sama agreed without a second thought while Gabriel-san seemed to be fine with it. She even said that it's fine if I became a devil because no matter what happens, "Ise is still Ise"

Yeah, Gabriel-san trusts me that much, and for that, I'm really happy.

The first Rating Game will happen one month for now, that means that I only have one month to achieve the sub-species balance breaker of the [Boosted Gear]. Ddraig was worried that the time was not enough because I'm as weak as a baby devil without my armor. But Azazel-sensei was confident about my trainer, who is still unknown to me.

After we got off the train, Kiba explained that we were on Luciferd the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived. Right now, we were still wearing our uniform from Kuoh Academy, it seemed like this will be our battle uniform as well.

Thinking about it, humans and devils are closely related. It could be said that, starting from the contract and the reincarnation of humans into [Evil Pieces] as servants, there was a relationship of coexistence between them. I wonder if this is the way their race lives, by taking in other cultures and sublimating it into their own.

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched cheer. When I looked, a group of devils on the station platform were looking at Sempai and giving her longing gazes. I just remembered that sempai is a famous person here in the underworld. After all, she is the Maou's younger sister and she's also beautiful. No wonder she famous to low-class and middle-class devils.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…So many devils…"

From behind my back, Gasper reacted to the voices of the many devils and panicked. The tough day continued for the hikikomori.

After another ride from a… subway train, we finally arrived at the biggest building in the city.

The meeting place for the gathering of young devils, old families, and high-class big-shots was in this building. The bodyguards accompanied us until we reached the elevator, and then stood waiting on standby. We boarded the elevator from the basement with Buchou in the lead. It was a spacious elevator.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. —The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form.."

Sempai's words had more fighting spirit than usual, and were very intense. That was the tone of voice of someone who is prepared for battle and doesn't intend to lose to anyone. But I still don't feel the nervousness of the other members, it's because I'm still new to this and I have no idea on what's gonna happen. Even though I agreed to be Rias' pawn, I still don't realize what kind of trouble I just entered.

After traveling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened. When we took a step outside, we found ourselves in a wide hall. When we got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to Rias-sempai and us.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

We followed after the employee. After we went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner—

"Sairaorg!"

Buchou seemed to know one of those figures.

That person also noticed Buchou and approached us. It was a boy. Based on his appearance, he seemed to be about the same age as us. He was a rough yet good-looking guy with short black hair. He had an energetic appearance, and had a very good physique with plenty of muscles. He looked like a pro-wrestler. Rather, was he a devil from a martial artist family? His eyes were strangely purple.

Somehow, I felt like his face was similar to Sempai's—no, to Sirzechs-san.

"It's been a while, Rias."

He shook hands with Buchou while smiling. Was he one of the young devils? As I thought, was he a high-class devil? In any case, even a new devil like me could sense the intense surge of magic power coming from him. The devils that seemed to be part of this person's group turned their gazes towards us…They were all strong-looking devils… no, I can feel that they're all strong.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side."

So Sairaorg-san is Sempai's cousin? That explains why he's somehow similar to Sirzechs-san.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael. The next head of the Bael family."

Hm, Bael huh? Isn't that the famous "Great King" just after the Maou? Hm, doesn't this mean that Sempai's mother came from the family of Bael? Things are getting surprising.

"Isn't this the Hakuryuukou from the rating game with Raiser?"

Sairaorg-san noticed me and asked Sempai. Inside me, I heard Ddraig crying again… this is getting rather often.

"Uh… how do I explain this? Ise is the Sekiryuutei… he just somehow obtain a portion of the Vanishing Dragon."

Sempai explained with a troubled face and Sairaorg-san seemed to understand.

"I see, I apologize to the Red Dragon Emperor… I must've insulted his pride for mistaking him as the Hakuryuukou."

"That's fine. Ddraig is only crying, not a big thing… right Ddraig?"

**[Nuoooh…!]**

"So Rias have the legendary dragon in her team? I will look forward in fighting you, Sekiryuutei-san!"

Sairaorg said as he offered me a hand. I shivered when I felt his fighting spirit rising to the maximum. The quality of power inside this man is insane! I highly doubt myself winning against him even with my Vanishing Dragon Armor. Even the Welsh Dragon Armor seemed to lose against this man's aura!

Wha…what is this pressure?

I moved my hand and shook with him. Even with the slightest touch, I can feel the raw power of this man!

With a simple handshake and declaration, Sairaorg Bael has engraved fear in me.

Shifting the mood, Sempai talked to Sairaorg-san.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

Sairaorg-san showed an expression of dislike at the statement.

**Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!**

The building shook greatly and I heard a huge smashing sound! I heard it from somewhere nearby! During this time, Lancelot entered fighting mode and stepped protectively beside me. Though she didn't summoned the holy spear, she was on her guard.

Worried by it, Rias-sempai without hesitation went to the big door from which the noise had come from.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting."

Sighing, Sairaorg-san followed after Rias-sempai along with the people who seemed to be his servants.

We had no choice but to follow behind our master Rias-sempai, though we were plagued by questions and anxiousness. Beyond the opened big door—was a banquet hall that was all smashed up! The tables, chairs and decorations were all destroyed!

All the devils were split into two camps who glared at each other at the center of the room. Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation! One side were made of evil-looking goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening.

Within my field of vision, a table still safely remained in a corner of the hall and elegant-looking servant devils could be seen. In the center of these gentle-looking male devils…was a person drinking tea.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

The two groups glared at each other. A female devil had said it coolly. Saying something fearful like "I'll kill you"…

The one who said that wan an incredibly beautiful woman. She seemed to be in the same age as me, even though she was wearing glasses, her gaze was still sharp. The wave of magic power being emitted from her aura was incredibly chilling. As expected, I was still a kid compared to these people.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I say that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

The with the vulgar mouth was a man with green hair and a black magic-like tattoo on his face. As expected, there were also black magic-like tattoos on his upper body which was bare and uncovered. The ornaments on his pants jingled and clanked.

No matter how I looked at him, he's a delinquent. But the power flowing from him was also powerful. I'm starting to think that I should wear my armor here just to be safe. Just when I was thinking about that, Lancelot stood in front of me.

"Don't worry Lord Ise. Lancelot won't allow anything bad to happen to you."

She whispered in a voice that only I can hear. Though she wasn't letting her aura be felt, I can sense her power being stronger than the two devils there. It seems like Lancelot will fit in this category of power.

After adjusting his neck with a snap, Sairaorg-san stepped forward to the two teams who were glaring at each other. It seems that he can no longer bear the annoyance inside him. I didn't tried to stop him though, I know for sure that Sairaorg Bael is most likely the most powerful Devil in this room. Maybe he's even as strong as Lancelot.

"Ise, watch him—watch Sairaorg carefully, and see why he is proclaimed as the number 1 among the young devils."

So he's the most powerful among the youngest Devils? That title fits him, though I don't sense any magic in him, I can sense real power. The one possessed by people's like Maou and that woman who saved me when I was attacked by a centaur. Graziella was her name… I think.

Sairaorg-san came between the two sides who looked like they were about to start brawling. The eyes of the glasses woman and the delinquent turned to him.

"Seegvaira, princess of the Agares family, and Zephyrdol, rebel child of the Glaysa-Labolas family. If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. Listen, I know this is sudden, but this is your last warning. Depending on your next words and actions, I will use my fists without mercy."

Sairaorg-san's words had such intensity in them! I also felt the tingling pressure of it on my body, though I have said it a few times, this man is really powerful!

A vein started throbbing on the forehead of the delinquent devil at those words, and turned red with anger.

"For the incompetent Bael family to—"

**Doga!**

An intense blow resounded. Before the delinquent could finish speaking, he was slammed into the wall of the hall by a blow from Sairaorg-san!

**Gara…**

The delinquent fell off from the wall. —He seemed to have already lost consciousness and fell face-down on the floor!

—In one hit, Sairaorg Bael managed to silence the delinquent from Glasya-Labolas.

Sairaorg-san turned to look at the glasses woman. I could understand why her expression stiffened then.

"There's still time. Put your make-up on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."

"—. I-I understand."

The glasses woman turned back and then left the hall along with her family.

After confirming that, Sairaorg spoke to his own family.

"Call the staff. The hall is too messed up, and I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this."

I had been charmed by Sairaorg's behavior and conduct.

This person is strong! And also kind! This is the man who is number 1 among the young devils. This may have been the first time in my life that I had such guy so close to my age.

That moment, I realized that—

I wanted to fight Sairaorg Bael

"Ah, Hyoudou!"

I heard a familiar voice from nearby. When I turned around, people who wore the familiar Kuoh Academy uniform were there.

"So it's Genshirou. Ah, Kaichou's here too."

"Hello, Rias, Hyoudou-kun."

It seemed that Genshirou and Sona -Kaichou had also arrived in the hall.

Being a Heavenly Dragon sure was tough!

**๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑**

"I see, so it'll be a showdown with the Sitri group."

We had returned to the Gremory family's main residence. The one who had welcomed us there was Azazel-sensei. We had gathered in the wide living room and given sensei an account of the meeting from a short while ago.

During that time, all of the young Devils were gathered. The higher-ups are there, even the Maou too! They asked questions about the master's and their dreams. But what annoyed me what the fact that they looked down and laughed at Sona-kaichou's dream. Even though the Devil society has changed, it seems that discrimination is still alive. Genshirou was enraged by their acts and was only clamed down by Sona-kaichou. Seriously, even I was annoyed by the higher up's arrogant behavior. I'm pretty sure that the four Maou felt the same way.

"On July 28th in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the showdown day." For some reason, sensei began to calculate.

"Is it for the training?"

When I asked, sensei nodded.

"Naturally. I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus. Well except for Lancelot, she's already strong and she'll do her own training."

"But, is it okay for only us to receive advice from the Fallen Angel Governor? Isn't that foul play?"

"Not really. I intend to give data to the various members of the devil side, you know? Also, the angel side is said to also be doing a backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take the help wholeheartedly."

"It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhaza's advice may even be more helpful than mine!"

"That's right. Shemhaza-san is a lot more dependable then sensei."

I honestly voiced my opinion.

"Hey Ise, don't you trust me? I'm the Governor-General of the Grigori! I'm more dependable than the others!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

Sensei seemed to give up arguing and remained silent. While looking in the paper on his hands, he began to tell Kiba, Akeno-sempai and Toujou-san their training menu. Xenovia will also have one but I don't know about Asia or Gasper. Lancelot will train on her own and as for me, I'm still clueless. After a few minutes of discussion, Azazel-sensei finally turned to me.

"Now then, the last is Ise. For you…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…"

Sensei looked up at the sky. Huh? What was I supposed to be waiting for? Rather, what was coming? I and the others also looked up at the sky. What was it? There was nothing there—

As I was feeling doubtful, a huge shadow appeared in the sky within my vision! It was heading towards us at extreme speed

**Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooon!**

The earth shook as it landed right in front of us! Even sitting down in a chair the ground shook greatly, if it weren't for Lancelot, I would've feel in the ground. But more importantly, what was that thing?

A cloud of dust danced in the air, and after it settled, a huge monster appeared before us—

It was fifteen meters tall with a mouth that split hugely. Brutal-looking fangs that had all grown out from its mouth. Thick arms and thick legs! Two wings spread out on its sides. I know what it was—

"—A dragon!?"

* * *

**I apologize for the late update. Seriously, I've finished this a week ago but I didn't have the time to open my laptop. I'm too busy learning music and other stuffs.  
**

**First Ise and Lancelot are temporary members for Rias' peerage. Ise because he needed the battle experience and Lancelot… well, she already powerful. She's in the same level as Sairaorg even without her spear, but remember that she got powerful when she became a devil. With the spear of Olyndicus, she'll be kickass!**

**For the name of the balance breaker, I'm open for suggestions. What is white and red combined? Pink emperor dragon? No, I thought of Getsuryuutei but the term moon doesn't have any relation with his power or abilities. I'm really having a hard time for a name.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts **


End file.
